A Love That Breaks All Rules
by CookieDoughDEr
Summary: Set in 1864. Elena has been living with the Salvatore's for over 3 years now. When she is told she has a 'date', feelings she never knew were so strong, begin to show. For the past 3 years Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore have been in love, but what will they do when their love is forbidden? Will Damon break the rules to be with the woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely loved the ideas I had for this story, and I can see the its future already. Basically, set in 1864, only Elena is staying with the Salvatore's not Katherine, and she has been doing so for 3 years now. I know the story goes straight into it, but there will be flashbacks in later chapters. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, ENJOY!**

* * *

It was finally the day Miss Elena Gilbert had been waiting for. Today she would finally meet the man who would soon be courting her. She had no immediate interest in Edward Stock but she hoped to develop one in the future and not just be one of those women who was forced to marry into a nonexistent love. She had only been told of her evening with Edward two weeks prior by Elizabeth Salvatore, the lady of the house.

Living in the Salvatore Estate was like a dream for Elena after her parents died in a fire only 3 years ago. Living with the Salvatore's had proven to be quite a treat for Elena, and they had certainly helped her develop as a person and begin to accept her parents death as nothing more than coincidence and not her fault.

The day her parents died, Elena had been out with her horse in the fields outside of her families estate. Her and Mary, her horse, had left to ride around the fields when she heard screams and panics. The area around her filled with smoke, as she coughed and choked. She had ran all the way back to her estate, leaving her horse in the fields, tied to a wooden fence. When she had returned back to the estate it was in flames, higher than she believed was possible. She had screamed for her parents and younger brother, Joel, whilst the rest of her small town ran around calling to each other.

She remembered it just like it was yesterday, only it wasn't, and being with Damon and his brother Stefan was finally making her see that.

XXX

Elena had spent most of her day walking the grounds with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a wonderful, kind women, yet Elena always feared she was weakened by her abusive husband, Giuseppe. Elena had tried repeatedly to hint to Elizabeth that she should tell of her beatings, but she could not offer too much direct advice- it was rude to interfere in the affairs of others.

When Elizabeth was called by Ida, a young work girl in the estate, she left to attend to family business, leaving Elena with her thoughts.

As she sat alone under a large oak tree, she gazed into the depths of the forest as she opened the first page of her old leather journal.

The small journal Elena held in her hands, may have seemed like a worthless book to an outsider, but to Elena, it was everything. When she was younger, she was given the journal by her parents for her 15 birthday, and she had carried it around with her everywhere she went since that day. She had always enjoyed writing, and by pouring her heart and soul into the book, she began to feel better. After the fire, Elena failed to write in the journal, as it held to many strong memories. Tucked away at the back of the book, was an old tattered paper. A small drawing that she remembered so clearly. Her brother, Joel, had drawn it for her for her birthday, and she adored him for it. Unlike many others in her town, who focused on work and money, Joel focused on himself, and art. He seemed to have a talent for it, and when her parents began looking at his work, they had began showing off his talent to the world. Displaying picture all around the estate, some even in the servants quarters.

Elena held the almost destroyed work in her hands, delicately turning it over to gaze upon a small note on the back. She would always look back at the short, simple message in her hours of need, which tended to come frequently.

_I love you, dearest sister, and wish you nothing but happiness on your birthday, _

_Always and Forever,_

_Your brother, _

_Joel._

She stared down at the last piece she had of her family before tucking it away back inside the book, as she let the tears run freely down her face.

"Miss Elena?" a calm and gentle voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts of despair. She looked up sheepishly, to gaze upon Damon.

Damon Salvatore, like a brother to her, but so much more. He was always so loving and affectionate with her and she adored his kindness. She felt that the blue-eyed, dark-haired stranger was utterly perfect, although would never admit it aloud. She knew that his feelings were anything but friend based, but she could never see or experience the love he held for her deep in his heart. Her future was set in front of her in a long straight line. She was to court Edward Stock and marry him, later bare his children and live a full, acceptable life beside him, as his companion. Only she knew that she had no feelings towards Edward, although he was caring and sweet, she knew her heart belonged to another, and always would.

And that was her biggest fear. Losing him. That was why her evening with Edward was such a big deal for her. She hoped she would fall in lone with Edward and never love another. She wanted to move on. If she ever let her feeling for Damon spiral out of control, than she would have to be the one to pick up the pieces of her broken heart when he was told to court another.

A huge lump formed in her throat as she looked up at the man she had such strong feelings for.

"Yes, Mister Salvatore", she replied in a simple, calm tone.

Damon seemed to frown at her reply, before smiling at her.

"Please, Miss Gilbert, I only ask for you to call me Damon. Three years, and I don't think you have yet to call me that" he laughed.

The sound was like a lullaby to Elena. She had dreams of him at night, smiling and laughing, and hearing his laugh, like a sweet melody to her ear, filled her heart with joy.

She composed herself as she replied. "Yes, and you have yet to call me Elena. Please, _Damon, _I ask you to call me Elena. I will not be offended I assure you."

"Of course Miss- Elena. May I sit?" He asked politely.

Elena's heart raced and her breath hitched in her throat, so she simply nodded. What was this man doing to her! She was supposed to be courting another in less than a few hours and was falling head over heels for Damon Salvatore yet again. Every time she saw him, he would ignite a love deep in her that she could never let another have. She knew her infatuation with Damon was only a phase, or so she hoped.

"Might I ask what you are doing, sitting all alone, you will ruin that beautiful dress of yours", he whispered, looking her over.

And it was true, she loved beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen. She wore a deep green dress with a rather floral neckline and hem- he truly hated the dress when he first saw it in the shop. Too over the top. Only she made it look as though the dress was made just for her. It looked like a masterpiece around her petite frame.

Elena simply shrugged. "Is a lady not aloud time alone with her thoughts?" she teased.

It pleased her to see that Damon was not at all offended, and knew full well that she was joking. One of the many things he could do, was read her like a book.

"Yes, indeed", he chuckled, "only I fear something may happen to such a beauty. Alone out here is not always safe Elena. I care for you greatly, as you know. I do not want to see you hurt" he said, all joking aside. The words flew from his mouth before he could stop them, and he instantly regretted them. He did not want to treat her like she was made of glass, but he could not help but worry.

Elena looked at him, confusion but love in her eyes. She simply grinned, turning back to look at the forest. "I am aware of your care, Damon. And I truly appreciate it, more than you know. I would hate for anything to happen you."

Damon sent a small smile her way, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. Those simple words made his heart stop. He loved her so much, yet couldn't have her, and he was so heartbroken. That was why he lived for the moments when they would get time alone, to be there for each other, and love each other secretly, in their own way.

XXX

Elena sat at her vanity whilst Marian, her personal assistant (Elena hated thinking of them as lower than her, so did not dare use the word 'slave' or 'servant'), tied her hair in an extravagant style on the top of her head; her hair curled and tied back into a large bun, loose strands framing her face. She smiled at her beauty and for some reason, longed for Damon to see her. She wanted to see the expression on his face when he saw her, only this was not for him, she was being pampered and prepared for another, Edward, to be exact.

She was torn from her former thoughts as she heard Marian speak. "Of course the light pink would go perfectly with your hair and shoes, although it is your decision Miss Elena."

Elena shrugged and turned to Marian, a smile on her face. "Choose for me, if you will Marian. I believe you will make me look divine."

Damon waited impatiently at the bottom of the grand staircase. He wished to see Elena before she left, he wanted to see how beautiful she looked. It was silly really, because she was not his to think of as beautiful. Now she was Edwards.

He inwardly growled before he heard footsteps on the staircase. He looked up and gasped. Elena looked so beautiful. Her hair framing her face. He eyes shining with happiness and admiration. Her cheeks red and rosy. He dress was so gorgeous. The pink dress hung on her frame perfectly. The pink silk flowing over her ever curve. The pink material shone in the light. The, once again, floral hem, embroided with very few small gems stood out to him. She looked beautiful, indescribable.

Elena giggled as she descended the stairs, watching his face as he noticed her arrival. His eyes gleamed and his mouth hung open. Was that drool she saw?

XXX

Elena slowly opened the door to the estate and was greeted by a group of servants. One held the door open, one took her scarf to hang up, one lead her to the sitting room and the other welcomed her home with a smile. She dismissed them immediately, hating the attention and lack of personal space.

"Miss Elena? Might I ask how your evening went?" Stefan, Damon's younger brother, asked arriving in the sitting room.

Elena sighed. "I felt nothing, Mister Salvatore. Only I fear I will have to see him again. He was so rude, not a gentlemen at all. Stared at other women for most of the evening. I feel rather used", she said looking up at his green eyes.

Stefan stood shocked. He didn't expect that answer. Most women would give a simple 'yes Mister Salvatore' or an 'Indeed' but she seemed to pour her heart and soul into that answer.

Stefan stood next to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know of your affections with my brother", he said, glancing around, "and I cannot begin to understand what it must be like to truly love someone but be stuck with another for all eternity... Oh, my! I apologize Miss Gilbert, I am not sure what came over me", he declared, ripping his hand from her shoulder.

"It's okay Stefan. It's all true. I appreciate your honestly", she said before leaving to her quarters. She desperately didn't want to be alone tonight, but the peace, she knew, would help her sort out her problems.

Stefan sighed and left as well, leaving a dumb-struck Damon, standing in the shadows, having heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Wow! Huh? I loved writing this chapter. I know the story rushes straight into it, but I just cannot keep this couple apart for too long. They belong together. I did write another version but failed to post it. I just love this chapter. Tell me, did you too? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering His Feelings

**I decided to post this chapter ealier than I expected... but I hope you guys don't hate me too much for making you wait. ****It seems you all enjoyed my first chapter for A Love That Breaks All Rules, and just a quick note: hank you for all of the reviews and support you have given me. I have amazing ideas for this story... just wait and see. I wanted to add in a quick bit about Elena's evening with Edward, so beware, some flashbacks coming your way. This chapter finally introduces Giuseppe and also there is a lot more DELENA... maybe even a big confession... :D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, although I wish I did own Damon ;) Just my own plot. **

* * *

_Elena stepped out of the carriage, her hand in Jeffrey's, the carriage driver. She held up her skirt as she stepped over the mud and dirt, leading up to the building in which she was attending her evening with Edward Stock. She gazed upon the large white building she and Edward would be spending dinner. She was thrilled to be going out, only heartbroken that is was not with Damon. _

_She strolled towards the front entrance and there she waited patiently for Edward to arrive. She stood and nodded, occasionally saying hello, to the other couples walking into the restaurant. Although, the area was... unique, Elena certainly didn't wan't to wait all alone, being a lady. Also, her couch her would not be arriving for a few more hours and it was hardly lady-like to walk home. She would have to wait away the time before her couch arrived later. _

_After nearly an hour of waiting, Elena noticed Edward strolling up the hill towards her with a young lady on his arm. The red headed beauty giggled like a school girl. Elena felt her heart sink._

_After Edward had finally noticed Elena, he kissed the red head briefly on the cheek before pushing her away from him. He raced up the steps towards Elena and held out his hand. "My most sincere apologies for making you wait Miss Gilbert, I was busy... helping... my sister."_

_Elena scoffed, but outstretched her hand and watched him kiss it, his lips lingering longer on her white silk glove than necessary. She tugged her hand from his demanding lips, suggesting they head inside. _

_They sat at a small table in the corner of a large hall, Elena quietly chewing her poorly cooked steak. It seemed Edward didn't have the class to take her to a_ nice _restaurant. She listened for the majority of the evening to Edward continue on about his future business plans. He had not asked her a single question about herself all evening and Elena was starting to become infuriated with his behavior. She would, every now and then, catch him glancing at ladies backsides as they left, and Elena felt disgusted. Why she stood up for this sort of behavior she had no idea. _

_Then it came to her. Like she had told herself, countless of times before, she wanted to move on. She knew she would never be able to be courted by Damon, and it tore her heart in two. _

_As the evening came to a close, Elena seemed to visually relax. She stepped into her carriage, with Jeffrey's assistance, and sat silently as she grew closer and closer to home. _

XXX

The next morning, Elena descended the stairs in a long red dress, decorated with black lace and gems and her black silk gloves. She loved this dress, and knew a certain someone did too.

When she came upon the dining room she heard shouting coming from inside. She hid behind the door as she listened in to Giuseppe' and Damon's argument.

"You will court her!" she heard Giuseppe roar at Damon.

Damon and his father had never gotten on well. As Damon had once put it, Stefan was his only child in his eyes. Elena felt pity for him.

"I do not wish to, and I shall not. I have no interest in the Forbes' money, father", Damon argued back.

Elena's heart clenched as she heard Giuseppe's reply. "Oh, yes! You do not wish to court her because you believe you will one day be allowed to court Miss Elena. Well no, I forbid it! No son of mine will be courting, let alone marrying, such a childish, cheap, ugly, poor creature. I FORBID IT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Elena gasped, a single tear rolling down her eye and she started to walk away.

"Don't you dare talk about Elena like that!" Damon growled, grabbing Elena's attention. "She is not childish, only young. She is not cheap, she is the most amazing, extravagant beauty on this damned world. She is no ugly she is pure perfection! She is not poor, she is worth so much more than all of the money in the world! I love her! And you, father, will not speak of her like that!"

Elena stood frozen as she waiting for the sound of Giuseppe's horrid reply, or the sound of a whip hitting flesh, only it did not come. She turned back to the door to see Giuseppe staring at her through the door frame.

"You, girl! Have you been eavesdropping on my convocations! I have never, ever met such a disgraceful human being in all my life!" he screamed, storming towards her.

Elena could not move, only whimper as he glared down at her.

"Touch her and I will kill you as you sleep!" Damon screamed, coming out to the hall, as Giuseppe raised his hand above Elena's head.

Giuseppe laughed and withdrew his hand. "'Till next time, Miss Elena", he said, before heading up to his bedroom to presumably take his anger out on his poor wife.

Damon stared at Elena as she stared back at him. He ran towards her, enclosing her in his warmth. Elena cried into his shoulder as he simply kissed and stroked her hair.

Elena pulled away and smiled up at him, "Thank you", she said, tears still falling, before leaving to her room, to prepare to accompany Stefan on his early morning ride.

XXX

Elena laughed merrily and her and Stefan raced across the fields, Stefan on his beauty of a horse, Jules, and Elena on Mary. They rode to the top of the hill opposite the estate and collapsed on the floor, in a fit of giggles. Stefan chuckled before composing himself and laying out a blanket for the pair to lay on. Elena shuffled closer to him and lent her head on his shoulder. Stefan sighed in contentment at the peace.

After around 20 minutes of simply sitting and staring at the clouds, Elena decided to speak. "I assume you did not hear your brother and Giuseppe's fight this morning", she said, looking at him briefly before averting her gaze.

Stefan shuffled uncomfortably, turning to face her. "Elena", he breathed, "I was in the room with them, only did not interfere. I heard your heels as you descended the stairs (they were to involved in their fight to notice), but thought best not to mention your presence. I apologize, but I knew what father would say, and knew my brother would defend your honor and expose his feelings for you, so you could see what he feels for you. Miss Elena, I know not much of love, but I know, that you and my brother are lucky enough to have it."

Elena gasped, and smiled up at him, and tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you, Stefan", she sighed before placing a small kiss upon his cheek.

Around 10 minutes later, Elena tapped Stefan's shoulder and told him she would be leaving, due to her promise of spending lunch with Damon. She grinned down at him as she stood and hurried away to find Mary. She jumped onto the white horses back and trotted away, as Stefan watched and smiled.

"I see you and Elena spent time together. After what she heard this morning I would have thought she would have stayed in her quarters. Seems not", Giuseppe growled, sitting beside Stefan in the place Elena sat moments ago.

"What you said was wrong father. You know of Damon's affections and have done for the past 2 and a half years, it's time you except it." Stefan kept his eyes off the man he dared not call father.

"Don't tell me what to do, boy!" Giuseppe yelled, standing tall in front of Stefan. "She will get what's coming for her, just wait, after the Lockwood ball, Miss _Gilbert_", he hissed her name in disgust, "will never set foot near my sons, either of them, ever again!"

Stefan stood and watched as Giuseppe climbed onto Jules and rode her away, leaving Stefan to walk, rather run, and find his brother.

* * *

**I know you probably all hate me fore ending it there, but I felt like I had to. I wanted a nice cliffhanger to keep you all guessing.**

**What do you all think will happen next? REVIEW your ideas, I'd love to read them! **

**Anyway, apart from the cliffhanger ending, I hope you liked the extra information I added in about Elena's first 'date'. That information may be important in the future so keep that in mind. **

**So, question. Who like Giuseppe? :D I know I loved how Damon stood up for her, that's for sure. So sweet, huh? **

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW :P**

**P.S -I will be posting the next chapter in a little under a week, probably Friday, maybe Saturday. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forbes' Money

**I realized, after looking at reviews, that the change in Giuseppe's personality towards Elena confused a few and you struggled to understand why. So, I typed this up the second I got home on Wednesday, finished it, checked it, and here it is today. I hope the flashbacks help explain. I needed to make everything clear before I carried on. As promised, last time there was a confession, I hope you all liked it. This time, there will be a kiss... but between who?! ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only the plot. If I did, Damon would be happy all the time (with Elena or not) :~[**

* * *

_Damon opened the door to his fathers study with caution. He knew Giuseppe hate being disturbed and would happily beat him until he understood._ _Damon held his breath and poked his head inside the rooms gazing upon a smiling Giuseppe. That was unusual_

_Come in son" Giuseppe grinned, nodding to a leather arm chair opposite his._ _Damon walked over and sat down watching his father.__Giuseppe laughed and pointed to the glass tumbler on his desk. Damon took it and brought it to his lips, sipping the bourbon slowly. He looked at his father confused before setting the glass back down and taking a deep breath._

_"Father, I am here to talk to you about miss Caroline", he said._

_Giuseppe smiled like a Cheshire cat and replied "of course, you may court her!"_

_Damon's eyes bugged out of his head."father you know that I-"_

_"No, son I don't, please tell me!" Giuseppe said interrupting him._

_Damon swallowed the lump i__n his throat and looked his father in the eyes. __"I don't want to be with someone because their family is wealthy father. I wish not to court her, at all!"_

_Giuseppe furrowed his brows and processed the information.__"Oh. Well, no bother, I will call_ _u__pon Miss Logan to-"_

_"No" Damon interrupted simply._

_Giuseppe was visually seething a__t this point. "No?"_

_Damon sighed and rose from h__is chair._ _"You know! You know! Yet you still try to make me court another! I don't want to if they are not her!" he growled._

_Giuseppe's brows disappeared behind his hair as he stared up at his eldest son. "Never" he stated_

_Damon raised a brow and stepped forward. "...never? Have I lost all say in the matter?"_

_For a moment Giuseppe thought Damon was going to cry, the longing in his eyes made Giuseppe sad, but he would not back down, "S__on, you will do as I say and when_ _I tell you to court Miss Forbes you will!"_

_Damon did not hear the last of his protest as he stormed out and headed to find his mother. He ran to the kitchen to find it empty._  
_Giuseppe joined him moments later. _

_"I don't care who you love, they are wealthy, son. They could give us everything. The money could help us get medication or help f__or Elizabeth._

_Damon eyes dropped to the floor._ F_or the past few days, his mother ha been I'll, though refused to stay in her room and rest claiming 'she was fine'. Damon hated that word. Fine. He know he wasn't and sometimes f__eared the worst. If he lost his mother he would have no one. His and Caroline's love was forbidden_ s_o he would have no one. The child inside of him_ w_ept at the thought. But, even if his mother was in danger of losing her life, he knew she would want him to fight for what__ he believed in, no matter what the consequences wee. _

_"No!" Damon screamed. " do not use her illness to get what you desire! No!"_

_Giuseppe fumed. He stepped forwards and raised __his hand as__ Stefan walked in. "Father?" Stefan asked sheepishly, but Giuseppe hardly acknowledged him and swung a fist at Damon, knocking him off his feet._

_Damon stumbled back and hit his backside against the old, oak table. He stepped in front of his father again. "I don't want Caroline!"_

_"You will court her!" Giuseppe roared at Damon._

_"I do not wish to, and I shall not. I have no interest in the Forbes' money, father", Damon argued back._

_Giuseppe grinned evilly "Oh, yes! You do not wish to court her because you believe you will one day be allowed to court Miss Elena. Well no, I forbid it! No son of mine will be courting, let alone marrying, such a childish, cheap, ugly, poor creature. I FORBID IT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Stefan gasped. _

_Damon was so furious he saw red. His insides burned and he wanted to kill something._

_"Don't you dare talk about Elena like that!" Damon growled, "She is not childish, only young. She is not cheap, she is the most amazing, extravagant beauty on this damned world. She is not ugly she is pure perfection! She is not poor, she is worth so much more than all of the money in the world! I love her! And you, father, will not speak of her like that!"_

_Damon froze on the spot when he realized he had just shown his weakness to his father of all people. He always thought he would tell her that he loved her, before anyone else knew. He just hoped she hadn't heard him. When he noticed Giuseppe looking out into the hall, Damon turned to ice._

_"You, girl! Have you been eavesdropping on my convocations! I have never, ever met such a disgraceful human being in all my life!" he screamed, storming towards Elena._

_Damon stared at her for what felt like years but in reality was only a few seconds. This girl, so beautiful and innocent was cowering and whimpering at the sight of his father._

_"Touch her and I will kill you as you sleep!" Damon screamed, running out to the hall, as Giuseppe raised his hand above Elena's head._

_Giuseppe laughed and withdrew his hand. "'Till next time, Miss Elena", he said, before heading towards his bedroom._

_Damon stared at Elena as she stared back at him. He felt a need to run to her and keep her safe. He would do anything. When his feet finally moved, he ran towards her, enclosing her in his warmth. Elena cried into his shoulder as he simply kissed and stroked her hair._

_Elena pulled away and smiled up at him, "Thank you", she said, tears still falling, before leaving to her room._

_Giuseppe ran to his room and ran to the side of his bed and crouched down beside his wife. Her face was pale and she looked terrible. As much as people believed otherwise, Giuseppe loved her with all his heart. He stroked her cheek and smiled as her eyes fluttered open and a smile broke out on her face when she noticed him._

_"Hello, love", Elizabeth croaked._

_He hated hearing her like this. She sounded so defenseless, so vulnerable._

_"Are you well, Elizabeth?" he asked concerned._

_"Perfectly fine", she grinned, before sitting up abruptly and coughing so hard her face went red. She coughed and spluttered as Giuseppe simply rubbed her back. There was nothing more he could do. "You have gotten worse dear". It wasn't a question._

_"I have not. Watch, tomorrow I will be up on my feet around the house", she yawned. She needed rest._

_ She laid her head back down on the pillow and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Don't make him, Giuseppe. Please", she whispered before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Giuseppe knew what she meant, but he couldn't loose her. Losing his sons, he could face, losing his wealth, he could face... but loosing her, he wouldn't do._

_"I will not loose you. I will protect you, no matter what is takes. Even if I have to get rid of Elena just to make Damon marry Caroline. I will get that money. For you, dear", he whispered before walking out of the room and closing the door quietly._

XXX

Every time Elena thought of Damon, she felt the warmth of his hugs, the smile on his face and the love in his eyes. She missed him, and with his absence, felt nothing but physical pain. Damon had been busy for the past few days, although Elena doubted he was so busy that he had to leave before sunrise and arrive home as the sun set. She needed to see him. And she was determined to do so.

As the sun set in Mystic Falls, Elena sat looking down on the estate below, waiting for the man she loved to come home. She sat and waited until her eyes could not stay open. When she heard the sound of a carriage arriving, signalling Damon's return, Elena hurried downstairs to pretend she needed a drink. She raced to the kitchen and pulled out a glass, pouring some wine from Elizabeth's stash into it. She smiled when she heard the door to the kitchen open.

Damon stepped into the light of the kitchen to see Elena, standing with a glass of his mother's wine, in a long silk, white gown. She looked magnificent. She smiled at him sheepishly as he stepped towards her. For the first time in days, Elena was determined to talk to him.

"I've missed you", she whispered. Damon looked shocked, but composed himself and stared at her.

Damon was cautious of what to say, but then he remembered that being with her was worth losing his family.

"I have missed you too, Elena. Your absence burns a hole in my heart", he frowned.

Elena missed him so much! Her heart, mind, body and soul missed his presence and she knew that he felt the same, the way he shifted his weight, the way he lent in closer as he spoke.

"Damon, I-" Elena started but Damon interrupted her.

"Elena, what you heard the other day... I, I was just", he began, although never got to finish as Elena placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Damon", she cried, "You truly have no idea how much I care about you"

"But?" Damon said expectantly.

Elena frowned. "But, we can never be together!" she sobbed.

Damon pulled her into him and hugged her close to him, her face pressed against his chest as she cried into his shirt. "I love you, Damon, I do, but Giuseppe has forbidden this. You know he needs that money for Elizabeth."

Elena blurted out the three most important words in his entire world, and looked at him as if they were nothing.

"Oh God, Elena, I love you! So much!" he exclaimed.

He pulled her into a searing kiss, frightening Elena, but she soon understood and kissed him back with a passion that set the room on fire. He ignited her body as if she were in flames, and the passion, love and devotion he was projecting into this kiss sent her world spiraling out of control. He molded his mouth to her never separating his mouth from hers for a second, only to breath. As he pulled away for air, Elena gasped and stared at him with a smug grin.

"God, I love you Elena! I always have!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks as he pulled her face to his and kissed her with nothing but love and adoration. He projected his every thought in her direction, and Elena could feel the warmth of him surrounding her and the beat of his heart increase. "I love you too", she panted as they once again split for air.

Damon stepped back and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, and she stared back into an ocean of love. She smiled and launched herself into his arms, throwing them around his neck and snuggling deep into his chest. "I missed you. So much, Damon."

Damon's heart swelled hearing her say that, but he feared that this was just a dream, a beautiful dream. This wouldn't be the first time, he would often dream of Elena.

Elena stared at him and buried her head deeper into him, taking in the sweet scent he possessed. Damon stepped back and took her hand. "Come with me", he said and she looked at him confused. He wiggled his brows seductively and Elena knew he wanted to sleep beside her tonight. "What is Giuseppe finds out?" she asked, worried.

Damon sighed. "He won't"

When he opened the door to his room, Elena gasped at the raw size of it. The whole room was made up of dark, chestnut furniture. His large, king sized bed was covered in a dark red, silk sheet. Elena expected as much. The furniture surrounding the bed was all chestnut and she loved it. The walls were all dark red colors, several mixed together by the looks of it. She adored his room.

"Stay with me?" he asked, but the look in his eyes hinted his vulnerability. She nodded and followed him to his bed, where he let go of her hand and gestured for her to make herself comfortable. He then walked to the bathroom to change for bed. He slipped into his nightwear and when he returned she was fast asleep on the right side of his bed. He climbed in slowly and lay behind her, pulling her tight against his back and kissing her hair. She stirred but remained asleep.

And that was when Damon realized he was right; this was a dream... a dream come true.

* * *

**I know you didn't expect such a turn of events, but Damon is finally starting to realize that being with Elena is worth anything. I hope you liked it, I loved writing them together, it made me happy. I hope it made all you DELENA fans happy too. Please, tell me what you think. REVIEW! :D**

** Also, I will be updating 'One Tear But A Thousand Smiles' tomorrow, for all of you who read that as well :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up To Reality

**When I was reading through Chapter 3, after I had posted it, I saw a mistake ... when it said "his and CAROLINE'S love was forbidden' I meant his and ELENA'S love was forbidden. Anyway, on that note, I will be double and triple checking this before I post it. Now I know you guys have been waiting a while for this chapter... so... HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (shame) **

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning to the sun dancing over her eyes. It shone through the cracks in the window, and almost blinded her as she sat up abruptly. As Elena looked around a familiar room that was not her own, a whole nights worth of memories came flooding back. She remembered meeting Damon in the kitchen, admitting she loved him, listening to him confess his undying love to her, him kissing her with such passion and love and then she remembered the feel of his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

She turned to look at the side of the bed she had assumed Damon would still be sleeping in, to find it empty. She looked, stunned, down at the empty sheets and thought over everything.

What if he realized that he didn't love her? Or what if it was all a joke? What if he had told Giuseppe?

Then she shrieked. Giuseppe! She had not returned to her quarters before the day began and now, she was certain, Giuseppe knew that she had not slept in her own bed that night.

Just as she began to panic, she felt strong arms encase her and a soothing voice in her ear. She instantly relaxed into his embrace. Damon smiled into her hair and made sure to memorize the smell of her before pulling away to look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with happiness, although a thick layer of innocence and vulnerability was hidden behind it, only not well hidden enough.

"Good morning", she whispered.

Elena had to admit, Damon looked stunning. His hair was wet and silky, and his chest was bare. Only then did she realize.

"Oh, my! You just had a bath!" she shrieked, jumping out of the bed and backing away from him.

Damon rose with a chuckle. "Sorry", he muttered, securing the towel firmly around his waist. "And, no, nobody saw you. I made them bring me up the water and leave it outside. I filled it myself. There might even be some water left for you, if you would like".

Elena looked at him cautiously. She tip-toed around the bed as if she was trying not to wake him up. Damon chuckled and moved towards her. She stepped back slightly, tugging at the silk of her nightwear. She bit her lip nervously as he stared down at them.

He leaned in slowly, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it immediately Elena stopped biting her lip and waited for his lips to meet hers, only they failed to do so. She heard a gasp and a sigh. She froze as her eyes flung wide open. She stared at the young girl standing in the doorway with a bucket and small circular sponge. The girl only looked around 14, and by the looks of her clothes, she was a servant of Damon's. She had long, blonde hair that reached past her waist and a small ribbon tied about her neck. She wore a short, brown dress, obviously made of scraps, and a small towel was tossed over her shoulder. She shrieked and carefully placed the bucket on the floor before muttering an apology and turning to leave.

Damon sighed. "Rosalinda!" he growled. "You know of my rules! Learn to knock!" he hissed.

The girl, Rosalinda, whimpered and cowered away from him.

"Damon!" Elena whispered. He looked at her with a confused expression before he turned to look back at the girl. Elena scooped up the ends of her dress and slowly approached the girl. She knelt down and took the girl's small, dainty hands in hers.

"Don't worry" she began, "just please knock next time, oh, and I am begging you, do not tell anyone! Please"

Elena looked up at the girl seriously waiting for her answer. The girl relaxed and smiled, "Of course!"

Elena giggled and released her, sending her on her way. Damon was shocked. He stared at her in awe as she turned back to him and gave him a stern expression. She sighed and looked at the floor before slowly, and carefully walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck, and once again, she felt as though it was made for her.

Damon smiled and pulled back. "I'm sorry for being horrible to her", he frowned. "I better go... um..., change?"

Elena looked down and saw the towel slipping down his waist. She giggled, but stepped back and watched, giggling, as he hurried back to bathroom to dress for the day.

Elena turned around and crept out of the room, ran down the hall, and jumped into her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

For some reason, she felt even more confident after her night with Damon. She felt like such a bad girl, but then again loved the feeling of being with him, and although she hated being bad, she knew she wouldn't leave him for the world. She called in her servant, and close friend, Emily, who helped her change and style her hair. She slipped into a simple purple dress. The skirt itself was split into several different colors It was designed with black and purple stripes across the skirt, the black being decorated matching purple and black bows and the purple on its own. The bodice was again, very simple, and completely purple, although the sleeves ended with a floral, yellowy colored fabric. The neckline also was decorated the same. Elena loved the dress, and admired the hair style Emily had 'made' to match. Her hair was in curls around her face, and a bonnet scrapped on top.

Elena walked out of the estate and into the fields, parasol in hand. She strolled around for a while, before she noticed Damon sitting on a rock not far away. She called his name and waited for him to turn around.

When Damon heard his name, as if it were sung by an angel, he turned to look at one. Elena looked stunning, and he had to say, he loved the dress. She looked so simple but incredibly beautiful. He was stunned out of his skin.

He noticed her begin to walk towards him, so he began to run towards her. She stopped and waited for him to reach her, a smug grin on her face.

"Where, might I ask, did you go this morning? When I came from the bathroom, I thought you had left, although it seems you were busy, getting yourself even more beautiful than usual. And, might I say, Elena, you look so magnificent. Indescribable. Truly stunning!" he blurted.

Elena laughed; the sound like a wind chime in Damon's ears. He sighed.

"Always the charmer, Damon. And no, I did not leave you", she giggled, extending her hand.

Damon kissed it, his lips lingering longer than necessary and Elena knew why. She stared down at Damon, gazing into his eyes.

"Come with me?" he asked, interlacing his fingers with hers. She nodded, and couldn't hold back a laugh as he towed her away from the estate and into the fields surrounding it.

"Damon!" Elena giggled, "my shoes are not suitable!"

Damon chuckled but continued on, running deeper and deeper into the forest. He stopped abruptly and Elena tripped, falling into his arms.

She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, supporting herself as he lifted her back up to her feet.

Elena looked into his eyes, as he looked back at hers. In seconds, Damon sent his lips crashing against hers as they kissed as much as possible because they just knew that this moment would end soon.

Giuseppe stood further away, standing over a dead fox, staring down at the corpse when he heard giggles. He turned and searched the area when he noticed Damon and Elena running. Damon stopped and Elena fell. He pulled her up, and then, to Giuseppe's surprise, kissed her with such force. Giuseppe growled and kicked the corpse away. He stormed back into the house and up to his wife's room. He would not tell her about them, but he would do something about them.

* * *

Later at dinner, Elena noticed Giuseppe's constant staring. They were all sitting around the table; Damon next to Elena, Giuseppe opposite Elena and Stefan opposite Damon. They were sitting around the table eating an Italian dish, made by Stefan, surprisingly. He was glaring at her, not at all fazed by the fact she knew he was looking. She felt uneasy so she tapped Damon's leg under the table. Damon knew straight away.

"So, father, what did you do today?" he asked, staring at his father as if telling him to stop making Elena feel uneasy.

Giuseppe frowned but kept his eyes on Elena. "Nothing. Although, I did search the forest this afternoon and noticed something very shocking" he noted evilly.

Damon and Elena froze, as still as statues. Giuseppe laughed at their faces; priceless.

"Oh, and also, I talked to Miss Forbes, Damon" he said, stealing Damon's attention. "She will be coming with her family tomorrow afternoon."

Damon shuddered and growled, "Father you know..."

"No!" Giuseppe shouted.

Stefan sat across from his brother, watching in utter confusion and shock.

"And I also talked to Miss Lockwood earlier, Elena," he chuckled, turning to her.

The Lockwoods were the wealthiest family in Mystic Falls and it was no surprise given Richard Lockwood was the mayor of Mystic Falls. Elena noticed over the years that Giuseppe certainly liked Richard for his interest in money, and she also noticed Stefan meeting with Tyler Lockwood sometimes. She, herself, could not stand either, but she only saw them very rarely.

"I know you have been living here for three years now, but we never extended a permanent invitation and what with the Lockwoods looking for another servant... I thought you might fit the job." Elena gasped and looked at him with a 'seriously!' expression on her face. Damon furrowed his brows and looked at his father, dead serious.

"Father what are you implying?!" he growled. Elena and Stefan both gulped.

"Elena, you are moving out, next week!" Giuseppe grinned.

Elena, Stefan and Damon all sat, wide-eyed, staring at Giuseppe as an evil smirk sat upon his face, Elena panting. "WHAT!" they all cried in unison.

* * *

**Ooh****! Cliffhanger, again! So, what did you think? Honest opinions, please. I do this for you. I hope you liked it and next chapter will be focused on Damon and Elena spending as much time as possible together, an unlikely character arrives and Stefan tries to persuade his father into letting Elena stay... does he succeed?**

**A/N: I'll be posting again around thursday, maybe friday :P**

**Elena's dress is on my profile for those of you who are interested :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Only Two More Days

**I'm loving your reviews and look forward to reading them all day. Thanks to everyone for all the support from the reviewers to the followers to the people who just like to read my work. Anyway, all day long in school I was saying this chapter to myself :D HOPE YOU LIKE X**

**A/N: For those of you, and I apologize, that read One Tear But A Thousand Smiles... I will not be updating for a while due to the fact I have... no ideas :( Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, because if I did Damon and Elena would be together by now, Katherine would be back, Alaric wouldn't have died and Elijah would come back to town ;)**

* * *

Elena sat quietly on the edge of the river opposite the fields next to the estate. 5 days ago, Giuseppe Salvatore had told her she would be leaving the estate to live with the Lockwoods... as a servant! She was absolutely outraged, but even more heartbroken.

She was devastated that, just as their relationship was beginning, she was forced to leave Damon. Damon was destroyed. For the past 5 days, he and Elena spent every waking moment together. She slept in his room, much to the displeasure of Giuseppe, they ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together, went on walks together and even visited this very river together.

The night before, Giuseppe had taken Damon our hunting; to keep him away from Elena no less. Damon wasn't exactly pleased but was forced to go, as Giuseppe threatened to send Elena to the Lockwoods _the next day._ He didn't want to see her go yet, so he obliged.

Elena had called on Emily early that morning, so she could leave and be alone for a while. She liked the peace but found her heart aching to be close to the man she loved. She looked across the fields and could faintly see a small figure in the distance. The shadowy figure was obviously a man, but who, Elena didn't know. She gazed at the stranger until his face came into the streaks on sunlight pouring through the cracks in the trees above. He looked ever so tired; bags framing the bottom of his eyes. His sleep-mussed hair and ruffled clothes showed he had only just got out of bed. Elena grinned. His crimson blue eyes came into view only seconds later as he sat down next to her.

Damon yawned and stretched his arm around Elena's shoulders, pulling her into him and kissing her forehead.

"You look so tired, Damon. Did you sleep at all last night?" Elena asked, burying her head deeper into his chest, relishing in the scent of him.

Damon grinned down at her. "I am fine, love. Just worn out is all. Father is making Stefan and I awaken at dawn to work the land. It really is just one of his childish ways to keep us apart. But I ran away, slept for an hour and then made my way out to see you, my love."

Elena shuddered. 'My love' was one of the many things he called her, yet, to her, seemed the most affectionate. It made her body tingle and shudder.

"You must sleep more, Damon" Elena chided, poking his chest playfully.

Damon simply chuckled but shook his head. "No, you should. In merely two days you will be off to the Lockwood mansion to become a servant. The hours are horrible. You are being forced to go, and there is nothing I can do about it!" He kicked a large rock with his foot, sending in rolling into the water with a splash'.

Elena blinked in surprise. "Damon, I don't want you to blame yourself, this is all Giuseppe. Your father, not you."

Damon frowned. "Do not call him that. He is _not _my father!" he spat back, causing Elena to whimper slightly. Damon turned to her in surprise and pulled her closer. "I am sorry, love, just my temper getting the better of me. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you, my dear."

Elena smiled and pulled away. She jumped to her feet with a wink and held out her hand.

"Come on then Mr Salvatore! Let's go annoy your horrid father with the fact we do not care of his opinion and will be together regardless of what he thinks!"

Damon laughed loudly. "I do love you, Miss Gilbert", he grinned, reaching for her hand.

* * *

Giuseppe sat quietly in the dining room at the table. He was planning something of the _highest _importance, when he heard the front door open and Damon and Elena walk in hand in hand. He growled inwardly at their display of public affection. Elena smirked at him and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on in here?" Damon asked curiously as he walked towards the table.

The room was crawling with people, some carrying decorations, some tidying and some bringing food out for Giuseppe to try.

Giuseppe scoffed and rolled his eyes, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. "Nothing for you to worry about, either of you!"

Elena furrowed her brows and thought for second. She really hated that man, and even though it was hardly lady-like to think so, she would not care if he was buried.

Damon kept a hold on her hand as he walked around the table towards his father. "If this is some plan to invite the Lockwoods or the Forbes over than you really are as determined, selfish and evil as I thought. Do you really think mother would want you to _use _her son just so you, FATHER, can get your filthy money? I think not!"

Giuseppe, Elena and the servants in the room at the time, stood shocked as they watched Damon. Never in his life, had Damon spoken so rudely, to anyone, and Giuseppe was shocked it was him he was doing it to.

Damon couldn't help it; the thought of loosing Elena, his everything, made him so angry and irrational, he didn't know if he could control himself.

"Do you not care about your mother, Damon?" Giuseppe roared. "She is dying up there in her room and you know, that that money - the Forbes' money- can save her!"

Elena's eyebrows shot up at hearing that. Damon was willing to loose his mother just so he wouldn't loose her? She was touched but slightly angry that he would be so selfish. She sent a death glare to his back, but no one but Giuseppe saw it. He laughed at her.

"If I could, Giuseppe, Mr Salvatore, _Sir, _I have something to say", Elena said raising her hand. "Elizabeth is an amazing women, and I would give up everything I have to save her, but really, do you think that she would ever forgive you if she found out what you were doing to your son? Mr Salvatore, I hate to be rude, but you need to think this over. What is best for her, not what it best for you."

Damon turned to look at her with a dumb-struck expression on his face. He loved her even more for standing up to his father like that. She really was something else.

Giuseppe rose from his seat, threw the chair back and stalked towards Elena. Damon stepped in front of her and put his arms around her waist.

"She is right, you know. Think about this before you-"

Giuseppe swung his right fist straight into Damon's jaw, stopping him from talking. He collapsed on the floor, his nose, mouth and hands covered in blood. His shirt had slight blood marks on it too.

"Damon!" Elena gasped, and fell to her knees by his side. She cradled his injured head from where he had fallen and kissed his cheek. She watched as Giuseppe stormed out like nothing happen and felt her heart clench when she saw the hurt in Damon's eyes as he watched his father leave.

* * *

Damon and Elena joined Stefan and Giuseppe for dinner later that evening. Damon certainly didn't want to go, but Elena had asked him nicely, as this was basically their last chance to convince him to let her stay. They sat opposite Giuseppe, but Elena decided to sit beside Stefan. He tapped her arm and gave her a look that meant 'are you okay?' so she nodded. When she was seated, she looked up at the eldest Salvatore. He was glaring at her.

She took her knife and fork and began cutting into her steak, finding it nearly as tough as her fathers old leather boots. Damon chuckled and leaned over with his knife and fork in hand. He began cutting into the meat for her, while Elena sat back and giggled. She was so happy that he obviously cared that much to ignore his fathers death glare and help her cut her meal. When he was done, he pulled away and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Stefan laughed, but really he adored how sappy and sweet Damon had became with Elena.

Giuseppe coughed and pointed to Damon's dinner. "Eat", he demanded. Damon frowned at him but began to eat regardless. Elena looked down at her meal and slowly began chewing the meat.

Elena, Stefan and Damon all spoke to each other briefly commenting on their activities that day or what they planned to do on Elena's last day. Stefan offered to accompany her and Damon to the gardens and she happily obliged. She enjoyed talking to Stefan, as he always listened and never judged.

"So father, why exactly wont you let Elena stay?" Stefan asked, glaring at his father. Stefan hated that Giuseppe had the power to simply throw Elena out without so much as a second thought.

Everyone was silent. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I will not tolerate this, boy!" Giuseppe asked, closing the subject. Everyone was silent for a while before Damon and Stefan began to talk and reminisce in random, old memories, while Elena listened while a smile on her face. She loved the sound of Damon as a child, she could not imagine how cute he would have been.

Later, towards the end of the evening, the doorbell rang. Stefan was about to ask to be excused so he could get it, but Giuseppe beat him to it, leaping to his feet and running out of the room with a smile on his face. That was the first time that Elena had seen him so happy.

"Who it that? Were we expecting?" Stefan asked, turning to his brother.

Damon shrugged."Not that I know of. I wonder who would arrive at this time of evening."

When Giuseppe reached the front door, she shooed away the several servants who were reaching to open it for him, straightened his tie and fixed his slightly messy hair. He opened the front door and cheered. "Hello!" he smiled, welcoming his guests in. He nodded for Melissa, a servant, to lead them to the dining room. The whole family followed, talking and smiling all the way. When they reached the dining room, Damon's jaw dropped.

At the front of the group was a short blonde. Her hair was in free curls around her face and her eyes were light blue. She wore light blusher, light eye makeup and light pink on her lips. Her light orange, princess style dress, flowed around her in ruffles. The material of the skirt was hideous, as was the color. The darker orange on the hem was even worse, and Damon felt himself inwardly gag. The bodice of the dress was simple and plain, yet the sleeves were intricately decorated. Caroline.

She smiled at him, as did the rest of her family.

Robert Forbes was a wealthy man, and his clothes showed it. He was wearing a smart, black suit with a grey tie and white shirt. His hair was smoothed down onto his head and his eyes shone with happiness. He wasn't a bad man, but Damon had never liked him.

Elizabeth Forbes, who just so happened to have the same name as his mother, was wearing a lilac-colored tamboured muslin day dress. The hem of the dress was decorated in repeated floral patterns and the bodice, sleeves and neck were designed in the same color fabric that was clumped into groups to form a rather large top-half. She wore a broach at her neck to finish the look and her short, blonde hair was straight and perfect around her face.

Elena sat shocked as she looked at the family, and she could instantly tell by the displeasure and slight aggravation on Damon's face, the confusion and annoyance on Stefan's and the cocky grin on Giuseppe's that these were the Forbes.

She gulped. This was going to be an eventful evening.

* * *

**Hope you liked. As promised, Damon and Elena spent some time together, Stefan spoke (briefly) to Giuseppe and an unexpected arrival was announced. I know that it was very short, but I hope you like it regardless. Oh my God, doesn't the sound of baby Damon make your heart ache. I bet Ian was soooooo cute! ****The next chapter continues where this left off, has a few flashback and a little convocation between Elizabeth Salvatore and Elena. Ooooh... what will happen? Ah. Hope you liked. **

**Anyway, I have put Liz's dress on my profile, but it all depends on if it works. Last time the dresses I put up for Elena didn't work... so, it's a learning progress... don't hate me! :P**

**REVIEW!**

**(I will not be posting the next chapter until Sunday, possible Monday, as I have a very busy weekend)**


	6. Chapter 6: She Didn't Deserve This

**I had a very busy weekend and I thank you ALL for waiting so patiently for this chapter. As I mentioned last time and there is, of course, a rather eventful chapter with the evening dinner with the Forbes and an emotional and heartbreaking encounter between Mrs Salvatore and Elena :)**

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine, all rights go to the CW, because Damon would be happy all the time if I did. **

* * *

Caroline sat next to Stefan, leaving around him constantly to gaze at Damon. Elena could tell he was getting frustrated but she didn't know what to do. She felt powerless around Giuseppe and his constant glares and smug grins.

"Damon, it is great to see you again. The last time in which we saw each other was at the Lockwood mansion annual party" Caroline grinned at him, pushing Stefan out of her way so she could see him clearly.

She had been constantly pursuing him for the past 2 hours that they had been here. They had arrived at a surprisingly late time and had decided, much to Damon's displeasure, that they were going to stay for the night. Giuseppe knew he was indescribably angry but seemed to enjoy seeing his son suffer.

"The three of us have not attended in what seems like a century and a half, although it has been a year. Last year Stefan fell ill several days before and I stayed with him, and Damon, as sweet as he is, refused to go without me", Elena smiled. Caroline frowned at her and stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.

"I do not recall hearing her ask you, Miss Gilbert" Elizabeth hissed when she noticed Caroline's expression; shocking Stefan and Damon. Elena scoffed quietly and glanced briefly at Damon

"Miss Forbes as much as I respect your opinion..." Elena began but was cut off by a growl from Giuseppe. Elizabeth and Robert laughed at her halting half way through, assuming it was because she thought twice.

"Let us go and fetch the dessert!" Elizabeth cheered, signalling for Caroline, Robert and Giuseppe to help her.

They left and Elena visually relaxed.

"I hate her!" Elena seethed. Although, normally, Elena would never be so blunt, she felt her patient running thin.

Damon chuckled slightly, stretching an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, kissing her head. "Do not fret, my love, I will please my father by being civil but the second they leave we will have our own time together and we will forget this whole evening ever happened. We will spend time together simply being in each others company and I guarantee that you will forget they ever showed up."

Elena smiled at that.

* * *

As the evening continued, Elena noticed Giuseppe becoming impatient.

"How about we have a little dance. Miss Forbes, may I ask you for a dance" he grinned, extending his hand to Elizabeth. She giggled and took his hand and together they turned to the floor.

Giuseppe turned back with an evil smirk and noticed Damon extend his hand to Elena as an invitation. He growled. "Damon, won't you ask Miss Caroline for a dance? After all, you have all the time in the world to dance with Miss Gilbert."

Damon turned to his father and frowned. "You have decided to make that almost impossible, what with her leaving in two days!"

Elena patted his arm and soothed him. "Just do it, Damon, I will wait patiently for you return to me", she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Damon sighed but rose and held his hand out to Caroline. She took it a little too eagerly but Damon hardly noticed as his attention remained on Elena.

He led Caroline to the floor and stood beside Giuseppe and Elizabeth as he waited for instrumental tune of 'Lincoln and the music of The Civil War'. He pulled Caroline into him hesitantly, wrapping his arm around her waist and began to lead her around the rather small space used as a make-shift dance floor. Caroline's hair flew around her as Damon spun her and she giggled.

Much to Damon's displeasure, Caroline rested her head on his shoulder, causing Elena to visuably seeth, making Giuseppe laugh loudly. The music stopped as Elizabeth stood, confused as she watched Giuseppe hold his stomach. Damon glared at him and almost threw Caroline off of him, storming towards his father. Giuseppe watched him, the smile slipping from his face. He watched in awe as he saw Damon raise a fist, and ready himself for a swing.

"Damon. Don't!" Elena begged, leaning forward in her seat.

He withdrew his hand and turned to her, his expression softened. He walked towards her slowly, a small smile on his face. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and stood up, pulling her with him. She gasped slightly as he pulled her gently around the table and towards the only exit. Giuseppe hissed and jumped to stand in front of them stopping Damon dead in his tracks. He sent his father death glares as he released Elena's hand.

Elena stepped back hesitantly and gazed at the people around her who were watching the scene unfold with surprised expressions on their faces. She thought Caroline looked hilarious. It was obvious that Caroline had only just figured out they were together and that humored Elena.

"I do not want to stay in a room where I am forced to talk to Caroline, not that I don't enjoy her company immensely but I refuse to sit here with you all until I fall in love with Caroline or ask her to allow me to court her. You know how_ I_ feel, father!" Damon shouted but his voice softened into a plead near the end.

Elena looked down at Mr and Mrs Forbes and saw how disgusted they looked at his behavior. Damon hardly seemed fazed by the fact that the family he refused to stay around were sitting around him, watching him.

"SIT DOWN!" Giuseppe bellowed, scaring Caroline, shocking Elizabeth and Robert, angering Damon, surprising Stefan and truly terrifying Elena. As she was standing rather close to both of the Salvatore's she couldn't help but stumble away from the couple.

Damon turned to her and frowned. "I'm sorry", he said to both the Forbes' and Elena, before extending his hand to her. Elena took it without a second thought and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Elena was surprised when Damon walked straight to his room and flung the door open. He was obviously very angry and Elena was slightly worried about that. He pulled her into the room and slammed the door, turning to her and pulling her flush against him. She giggled but looked at him seriously as he crashed his lips rather forcefully against hers. She returned his kisses eagerly and managed to pull away briefly to breath. Damon stared at her.

"I love you", he declared.

"I love you too, so much, and I trust you unconditionally."

Damon smiled at her and kissed her again. He truly did love her and proceeded to show her truly how much me loved her for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"I can honestly say, Giuseppe, I am not too keen on Damon's new behavior. You really should keep him away from her" Robert said after Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Elizabeth had left for bed.

"Oh, I know, and I plan to!" Giuseppe grinned, taking a sip from his tumbler. He would do what he needed to do. He would kill Elena in front of Damon, tear her apart, or even tear him apart, just to save his wife.

* * *

Elena walked very slowly and quietly down the hall towards Mrs Salvatore's room in which she was trapped. Elena felt a wave of guilt radiate around her, making her feel so horrible. She hated that Damon was choosing her, and felt she needed to talk to Elizabeth to determined how she felt about it.

When she reached the bedroom door, she stopped cautiously. What if Elizabeth hated her after she found out about Damon's choice? Had she even found out?

Elena ignored her inner worry and knocked gently before opening the door with a creak. She pocked her head inside to see Elizabeth smiling up at her.

"I know why you are here, Elena child, come in, I do not bite."

Elena giggled and stepped inside closing the door softly. She did love Elizabeth and she couldn't bare to see her like this, if only there was something she could do.

"There is nothing to be done, child", Elizabeth chided, as if she had read Elena's mind. Elena sighed.

"I assume that you are aware of Damon's protests when it comes to courting Caroline in order to get the money?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I hate Giuseppe for doing this to our son", she chocked, "but it is his decision. I do not care if I die, as long as I die knowing that my son married the women he has loved for the past 3 years".

Elena's heart swelled and her eyes watered. "Elizabeth-" she began, but was cut off by Elizabeth's chokes and coughs. She ran to her bedside and patted her back. Elizabeth shook under Elena, but suddenly her shaking stopped and she gasped, her breathing shaky. Elena lent down to look at Elizabeth and saw her face turning pale. _NO!_

"DAMON!" She screamed. "DAMON!" She had no idea what to do.

Elizabeth continued to cough and splutter as Elena lowered her to lay on her back on her bed. Elena panted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the women who was like a mother to her, turn bright red. Elena brushed her hair away from her face in panic, not knowing what to do.

"DAMON! DAMON PLEASE!" she screamed, her voice wobbly.

Damon ran around the corner of the hall and swung the door open. "Elena?" he shouted and then noticed his mother. "MOTHER!"

Damon ran to Elena's side and watched in awe as his mother struggled to breath. "Please, mother, don't leave us" Damon begged quietly, tears already began to cry louder when Elizabeth began to close her eyes. "Elizabeth? Please! Elizabeth?" she begged, her cries piercing holes in Damon's heart.

Damon watched his mothers chest halt its movement and her eyes shut firmly. "Mother?" he whispered once more before letting his cries out. He collapsed on the floor. Apart from his brother and Elena, he was so alone, so cold and so unloved. Elena crawled to him, still crying. "Damon?"she begged.

He looked up at her and saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was ruffled and her cheeks were flushed, tears still falling. She cried into his shoulder as he pulled her into him and just stared at his mothers body.

"What is going on?" Stefan demanded as he entered the room. He gasped. "Mother!" he screamed, running for the bed and throwing himself onto her, wrapping his arms around her and shaking as his tears flowed.

Damon looked down at Elena as she continued to cry. She looked up at him and halted her cries. "She didn't deserve this", she whispered only loud enough for Damon to hear. Damon nodded in agreement and pulled the woman he loved even closer. He was so distraught at his mothers sudden death but was almost glad Elena was there, for his comfort, and for hers, in the last few minutes of her life.

* * *

**I know! YOU ALL HATE ME! I killed off Elizabeth... but, sadly, her death is how the next part of the story begins and helps the story continue on. I hope you don't all abandon me for killing off one of my favorite characters, although she was never a star of the story, her character was amazing to write about and I sort of regret not putting her in more. Oh, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter... sorry again. **

**I do this ALL for you so please... tell me what you think and REVIEW! I never knew how good it felt to get reviews from my readers until I started getting them... so please, spend a minute just to tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV! :D x**


	7. Chapter 7: She's Gone

**I have decided on a sort of... timetable for my posting. I will from now on, be posting every two days unless I tell you in advance. Every other day. **

**To 'Guest': I can't reply to you... so I hope you know if this is meant for you. I didn't mean to name Mrs Salvatore and Mrs Forbes the same, it just happened. I named Elizabeth (Salvatore) right at the start and when I added in Liz, I realized that the only name that could be short for, that would be nice as an 1860's name, was Elizabeth. So... it was a minor problem. Hope it doesn't effect future chapters and I hope I do not make anymore mistakes... but, it happens so :D **

**Anyway, as always, enjoy the chapter, and please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, and if I could then I would, but I cant :D**

* * *

Elena and Damon walked into his quarters hand in hand. Elena was still crying quietly, but Damon found his eyes dry. Tears struggled to escape.

They sat down in the middle of Damon's bed, Elena's head buried deep into his chest. She inhaled his scent, and, somehow, the smell kept her calm. He soothed her by stroking her hair as he waited patiently for her cries to stop. They stayed like that for a while.

She sniffed and sat up slowly, looking at him with red, puffy eyes. He chuckled quietly and rested his hand on her cheek. She lent into his touch and smiled at him.

Damon pulled her into him slowly, watching her in slight amusement as she puckered her lips. He smirked and pulled her in to kiss her completely, pressing his lips to her softly. He kissed her slowly but passionately, projecting his love into her as she kissed him back. Elena laughed slightly as he pulled away.

"Why today?" Elena asked, her eyes glassy. Damon knew exactly what she was talking about.

Damon sighed, swallowing hard. "I do not know, Elena, but you are correct, my love, she did not deserve this. She did not deserve to die alone, but she did not, so let us try to forget what pain her death has brought us, should we not?"

Elena smiled. Damon had a very unique talent to calm her down and help her cope. Maybe it was simply because he was the love of her life, but Elena really didn't know. He seemed to be able to always help her look at the bright side of things. She loved him for that also.

"Tell me about her" Elena suggested, "before I arrived here 3 years ago."

Damon shrugged, but then turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "It really does not feel like three years, don't you agree?"

Elena giggled, shoving him softly in the chest. "Please" she asked seriously.

"She used to be so very fun and lively. I remember one afternoon Stefan and I were running across the river edge, so she came to join us. It was an amazing afternoon, if I remember correctly.

_"Damon! Brother, come play!" Stefan shouted. _

_Damon smiled and ran over to his six-year-old brother. He was wearing a large, baggy white shirt and brown pants, braces over his shoulders. His small, brown felt bowler hat threatening to fly off with the breeze. _

_Stefan smiled as Damon ran towards him. Although, there was five years between them, Damon always found time to play with his brother, and that pleased Stefan._

_"What shall we play, Stefan?"_

_Stefan rubbed his chin in thought. When he had come up with his answer, he smiled deviously. Damon understood. "To the river?" he asked his younger brother. _

_Both brothers turned in the direction of the river, side by side, and counted to three. One. Two. _

_"Three!" the brothers shouted in unison. They sped of towards the river, Damon slightly in front of Stefan. _

_They ran around the corner of the house and headed for the trees. Stefan leaped over a large stone that Damon had chosen to swerve around, his old-fashioned, brown brimless cap flying off and landing in a puddle of muddy water. Stefan stopped briefly to gaze back at it, but shrugged it off and raced after his brother again. When Stefan reached the woods, Damon was disappearing down the muddle path that spiraled down the middle. Stefan watched his brother with a gay smile plastered on his face. He watched his brothers hair disappear behind the trees, and sped up. He jumped over rocks and tree roots until he reached the river. _

_The river was clear, surrounded by the bare trees of autumn. The air whistled through the remaining leaves, sending a chill down Stefan's spine. He jumped when he heard Damon's chuckled echo around him. Damon stepped out of the dark with a cheeky grin. _

_"You are hilarious!" Stefan growled sarcastically. _

_Damon smirked. "Indeed, I am, little brother."_

_"Stefan, you left your cap behind. Damon, you should have been watching him" a smooth voice interrupted. Stefan and Damon turned to their mother with their heads bowed. She stepped into the light, her muddy green shot silk gown rolled over her curves. The white fabric of her petticoat peeking under the skirt. Her dark brown hair was straight around her face, her pink cheeks and dark lashes. _

_"I apologize, mother" Damon sighed, still looking to the ground. _

_Stefan chuckled, drawing his mothers attention. "Well, look at you, Stefan! You are ridiculously dirty, what have you been doing since you left this morning to walk the gardens?" She pointed to his white shirt, identical the his brothers, only dirtier._

_Stefan and Damon smiled. "He rolled in the dirt, of course!" Damon joked. _

_Elizabeth laughed. "Come, sons, let us rest beside the river."_

_Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon sat side by side on the edge of the river. Damon rested his head on his mothers shoulder, as did Stefan. Elizabeth sighed. _

_"Your father would like you to start helping him with the horses more Damon. He complains greatly of you leaving your saddles on. I would not do so as you know it angers him", Elizabeth nudged her eldest. Damon laughed. The other two joined in. Their laughs echoed around them._

"She sounds amazing!" Elena laughed, stroking Damon's cheek in a loving motion. He smiled. "She was, Elena, she was."

* * *

Giuseppe strolled into the Salvatore Estate. After his evening with the Forbes, Richard had offered to show him a new spot in the town in which many older men met for a drink and a gamble. He had to admit he had a very nice time, finally letting go of all of his stress felt good. They had bet on many things; who could drink the most without throwing said drink up, who could balance on a thin log (while drunk, obviously) and who could down the most in 1 minute. Giuseppe had won multiple times.

Giuseppe began to walk towards the kitchen for a scotch when Stefan walked sluggishly down the staircase, dried tears staining his cheeks. His white shirt was untucked and ruffled, his suit pants rolled up slightly and his hair a sleep-mussed mess. He had puffy red eyes, obviously a result of crying.

Giuseppe looked at his sons appearance, confused.

"Father!" Stefan shouted when he noticed Giuseppe walking through the doorway.

"What, boy!" Giuseppe groaned, he was still VERY hungover and his head hurt, he was not in the mood.

Stefan joined him in the kitchen and noticed the scotch in his fathers hand. He knew his father would need it soon.

"Father..." Stefan whispered. He began to cry again silently. "It is mother"

Giuseppe gasped. What had happened while he was away? Was she- NO!

He stared at his son wide-eyed, before running up the stairs to his wife's former room. He swung open the door. In the room were three slaves tidying the bed and collecting his wife's possessions. One was holding a small leather book in hand. _Her diary! _

"Where is she?!" he bellowed. A young slave looked at him sympathetically and nodded downstairs. He turned to run (he had to see for himself), when he bumped into Elena. She gasped and stumbled back. She was wearing a large white princess style dress. It was decorated with a simple flower pattern which repeated all over the fabric. The sleeves were beautiful. A slim leather belt was wrapped around her waist and a bonnet was strapped around her head. She held a small leather book similar to his wife's in her hand. Her eyes were full of terror. She stuttered.

"I am so sorry for your loss Giuseppe", she whispered, looking to the floor. She was still _very _scared of him.

"How do you know before me?" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks. Giuseppe was outraged. had no one tried to reach him in his absence.

Elena shuffled uncomfortably. " You were not around, sir. I went to talk to her, merely a social arrangement really. We had planned to speak, and she seemed so peaceful and happy. Then she just began coughing and I did not know what to do. I lowered her onto the bed and called for Damon, well I screamed for him. I was terrified for her life. He came in but knew their was nothing either of us could do, not that we knew of. We kept her company. We kept her calm. Until the end, sir."

Secretly, Giuseppe wanted to thank Elena, but he could not help but think of all of the things she didn't do, that she could have done. He seethed. "You did nothing?" he asked angrily.

Elena stuttered repeatedly. "There was no-nothing we could-"

"You did this!" he yelled, grabbing a lock of Elena's hair. She yelped and watched in utter horror as Giuseppe's hand descended towards her. She felt the sting of his flesh on hers and she gasped. She screamed in pain as he threw her to the floor, shaking with his sobs. She dropped her book.

"You did this" he whispered. He was so heartbroken. He had lost the will to go on. He turned back to the slaves and wiped away the tears. They stood shocking, staring at either him or Elena, who was lying, holding her bloodied cheek and crying silently.

"Elena!" Damon yelled as he reached the hall, having heard Elena's screams. He ran to her side and helped her, pulling her hand away from her face gently. He gasped at the large cut that decorated her cheek. He looked up at his father and sent him death glares. Just as he was about to stand up and hit him, Elena gasped in pain. He stood slowly and bent down, placing his arms under her.

"Damon" she groaned as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her bridal-style down the stair and towards the kitchen where he would surely patch her up.

Giuseppe hated them. They had each other. They were happy. His Elizabeth was GONE. Gone. Gone.

He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and slammed the door behind him.

He ran straight to the river.

* * *

**A/N: SO!... What do you think? I loved writing, honestly, the bit with younger Damon and Stefan and I felt my heart clench when I was writing the last scene with Giuseppe. Hope you liked. ****Elena's dress from the last part is on my profile... check it out if you are interested :)**

**(Next update should be Friday, I shall tell you in advance if plans change)**

**Reviews are love x**


	8. Chapter 8: Silence In Mystic Falls

**Chapter 8 - Silence in Mystic Falls**

* * *

Everyone in Mystic Falls was silent. Everyone stood still, solemn expressions on their faces as they watched what played out in front of them.

Damon Salvatore, 22-year-old bad boy and ladies man, stood up-straight and proper as he watched the ceremony. His hair was messy, as he had refused to prepare earlier that morning for what was sure to be the worst day of his life. He had sorted his suit and hair last minute. He wore a smart, black suit that was tailored to show of his families wealth. It was tight-fitting and VERY itchy. He hated it, and twitched constantly throughout.

Stefan Salvatore, 17-year-old good boy and romantic sap, stood stiffly as he watched everything. He looked around and saw everyone had bowed their heads. He removed his dark black, lace hat and hugged it to his chest as sign of respect. He too, was wearing a tight-fitting, fully tailored, black, silk suit, like his brother's. Although his was definitely more expensive; the material was more expensive, the matching Italian shoes were more expensive, the crisp white shirt was more expensive and the suit was, from what Stefan could see, was much less itchy.

Giuseppe Salvatore, 43-year-old heartbroken man, was standing next to his youngest son, furthest away from his eldest as he could without anyone noticing. He stood as stiff as Stefan, although his shoulders hunched and head bowed. His suit, even more expensive than both of his sons put together, scream 'expensive!'

Nobody had failed to noticed the tearful expression he fashioned on his face, frowning as if he was trying, with all his might, to keep the tears inside. He looked calm and sophisticated but distraught and in pain.

Elena Gilbert, 18-year-old orphan welcomed to the Salvatore Estate 3 years ago, when she was 15, stood beside the love of her life, her hand in his. She could tell by Damon's violent shaking that he was sobbing, and that made her cry along with him. She was wearing a dark, black dress that had a skirt that flowed round her in ruffles, continuing to the floor and beyond. The black silk strap around her waist was decorated with several small cuts of white fabric, and Elena assumed they were there to look like diamonds. She loved the dress herself, although was not there to look good. The top-half was very plain; simple black felt wrapped around her tightly. The sleeves reached her wrists where they ended with a flowery lace pattern.

Caroline Forbes, 19-year-old blond bimbo, stood impatiently, waiting for the ceremony to end. She stared at her perfect, clean nails, occasionally chewing them, and biting her lip while she groaned and moaned throughout the ceremony. She was wearing a bright red dress, not entirely suitable for the type of social gathering she was attending. The skirt was huge, and decorated with black lace sewn around it. The waist was tight and, at times, Caroline found it hard to breath. The 'long' sleeves failed to do their job, ending in between her elbow and wrist, although Caroline thought it looked good. She grinned, and brushed her skirt down, when she noticed Damon's gaze on her.

Elizabeth, 'Liz', Forbes, and her husband _ stood quietly, hand in hand, not far from the front of the group. Her dress was very plain, very simple, and unbelievably dull. Her hair was boring and straight, as per usual, and too be completely honest, Elena thought she looked even worse than usual.

Although people didn't believe it, Richard Forbes had a heart and he felt increasingly guilty for his best friends loss. He was, after all, the distraction that kept Giuseppe away from his wife hours before her death. He had wanted to show the people of Mystic Falls that he cared, so ordered a new suit that was immensely expensive, and by the looks people gave him, they had noticed.

Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife and woman who would be taking Elena into her estate to work, stood in the same row as the Forbes, not far from the front where the Salvatore's and Elena were seated. She was wearing a dress identical to Liz Forbes, and instead of feeling slightly irritated by that fact, she didn't mind and thought it was rather funny.

She watched Elena and Damon intently and they made her smile. Elena buried her head deep into the crook on Damon's neck and kissed his neck, not bothered by the people watching. It wasn't just a kiss because she felt like kissing him, and Carol knew, it was a kiss meant to comfort him. And it seemed to help, and Damon visually relaxed and kissed her hair, stroking her arm lovingly. That made Carol smile, as it reminded her of a time when herself and her husband were that young and that in love.

Damon and Elena cried silently together, stroking each other, showing each other how much they loved each other, and how much they cared. They both stiffened when they saw Giuseppe take the stand to say a few words.

"My wife," Giuseppe stuttered, bringing his hand to his face to cover his tears, "was a blessing to all of us, a precious jewel to this town, and a star that lit up my dark sky. It is only a shame she was just a shooting star, staying only long enough for me to love her and see her, not long enough to be with her and grow old with her, and die with her. She was the light that showed me that the world was truly great. I miss her, and I know everyone, especially my sons, and" he paused, causing Elena to stare at him, confused, "Miss Elena"

Elena smiled up at him, and for once in his life, Giuseppe actually smiled back. He looked at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"I only apologize to Miss Elena for the way I treated her. I assure you my wife would be anything but proud, and that is all I ever wanted to make her; proud. So as I stand here today, bidding her farewell, watching her disappear from my life, I am going to give her the only gift she ever really wanted; her sons to be happy. So, I give Damon and Elena my blessing, in hope that they will forgive me, and in hope that I can make my wife proud one more time."

Damon and Elena stood shocking, still hand in hand, but shocked none the less. Elena watched in awe as Giuseppe stepped down from the platform and walked back to them. He stood in front of her, so she extended her hand and he kissed in sweetly. She smiled lovingly.

"Thank you", she mouthed. Damon smiled and nodded the same, sending Giuseppe a look that meant 'mother would be proud'. Giuseppe visually cheered up, and stood beside Elena, causing Stefan to have to move up.

* * *

After everyone had finished with the speeches, they all watched, tears in their eyes, as Elizabeth's body was buried into the ground. The beautiful, and might I add expensive, coffin she was placed in to rest was covered with mud and dirt. Elena, Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe all stayed after everyone had left. Giuseppe suggested they sit together, and they all happily obliged.

"What you did today father, was very noble and kind of you, and I thank you so much for your blessing", Damon said, breaking the awkward silence. Elena smiled at Giuseppe and he, once again smiled back.

Elena shuffled around on the small blanket they had laid out and rested her head on Damon's shoulder once again. "I blamed you both for her death, Damon, and that was so wrong, I can hardly fathom that I dared to question the loyalty of family. And if, your love for her makes you happy, then it makes me happy to see it."

Elena reached for his hand and took it in hers, rubbing in softly. "I still cannot thank you enough Giuseppe, I hope one day that you will get to be my father, as I can t express in words how much I thank you for your blessing", she smiled up and Damon, "One day it may come in handy."

Damon chuckled and kissed her forcefully gripping her waist and pulling her into him. He didn't realize where he was and the world around them seemed to melt away. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him back just as he did to her.

They were interrupted by a cough, bringing them back to reality.

Giuseppe laughed. Elena and Damon retreated from each other and smiled. Elena moved back in to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when mother chased you out of the house with a shoe, Damon?" Stefan laughed.

Damon, Elena, Giuseppe and Stefan all laughed simultaneously. Damon stroked Elena's cheek. "Remember when my mother gave you that necklace and then you broke it? We spent two whole days running around trying to fix it."

Elena squealed as she remembered and Stefan jumped "I remember that!" he yelled.

* * *

_"DAMON!" Elena yelled. She raced down the grand staircase with her dress in her hands and Elizabeth's necklace in her hand. Damon ran from the dining room and jumped to the stairs. _

_"What?!" Stefan and Damon shouted together when Stefan joined them at the bottom of the staircase. Elena whimpered. _

_She extended her hand, showing off the necklace in her hand. She raised her eyebrows and pointed to the piece of vintage jewelry in her hand. _

_The old, golden necklace was beautiful, mesmerizing. There were countless amounts of diamonds decorating the golden frame. The diamonds enlarged from the inside edge to the out, leaving the latter diamonds were giant, imprinting a permanent mark in any ones brain. From what Elizabeth had told her when she got it, it was called a 'Snowflake' necklace. After all, the diamonds were crystals from what she could tell; although she wasn't very good with jewels. They were white like snow, so she wasn't the least bit surprised to find out about it being called a 'Snowflake' necklace. One of the diamonds was chipped and one of the golden frames was bent slightly out of place._

_"Elena, calm down."_

_Elena jumped from the stairs. She squeaked. _

_"Your mother was kind enough to give it to me and now it is destroyed. What do I do? I cannot tell Elizabeth that I destroyed a 30 year old family treasure!" _

_Damon chuckled. "Okay, we will help you."_

_Stefan nodded in agreement. Elena jumped with joy._

* * *

"All I remember is when I heard several panicked voices from upstairs and next I heard the jeweler went missing for a day. That's where Mr Jenkins was" Giuseppe laughed.

Elena joined in.

"This is nice" Stefan commented with a smile. He combed his hand through his hair in thought.

Giuseppe and Elena nodded in agreement and all of them turned to Damon when they failed to hear his reply. They laughed when they saw him stroking and staring at Elena's hair, kissing her neck and stroking her fingertips. It sent shivers down her spine but she continued to laugh.

"I may have accepted you two for your mothers sake, but that does not mean that I am willing to sit and watch the proceedings in your love story", Giuseppe groaned but smiled.

"Of course" Damon and Elena said at once. They laughed, so Damon pulled her into him and kissed her lightly on the cheek then pecked her on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I visited some family today, had a friend around yesterday and had to rush to complete this tonight. I finally wanted to stop and close of the part of the story that focused on Elizabeth. I had to put in some extra information about ages and stuff like that so you knew all the details in case you became confused later on... just trying to help clear some stuff up.**

**I hope that you liked it :D ****(next chapter on Sunday)**

**Elizabeth's necklace is on my profile as is Caroline's dress. I just hope they work. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE XOX Please send it :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Blessings

**Last chapter we saw Giuseppe give Damon and Elena his blessing... but is it really that easy?**

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine, nor is Ian Somerhalder, nor is Joseph Morgan, nor is Daniel Gillies, nor is Paul Wesley... well, you get the idea**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Part 1) - Blessings**

After a rather eventful day, Elena was happy to arrive home. She headed to her room after saying goodnight and explaining to Damon she did not want to have company tonight. He took it lightly and nodded, pecking her lips and sending her away for the silence she wanted.

When she reached her bed, she jumped upon in, letting herself sink into the softness. She sighed and rolled around on the bed, her large dress following her as she tumbled and turned. She laughed loudly.

Sometimes the smallest things in life could make her so happy. Today had been a very sad day, because of Elizabeth's departure, but it had also been an OKAY day for Elena and she liked nothing more than to have fun and to be free. She deserved to laugh after Elizabeth's death. She lived for the moments when life would be simple... when she could be Elena, not Miss Gilbert. She longed for freedom, but she knew that women only had certain rights and rules to keep to, what with it being 1864. She hardly enjoyed being treated as if she was a slave.

Speaking of slave. Was she still going to go to the Lockwoods? After Giuseppe had effectively forgiven her and vice-versa, no one had brought up the subject. She doubted he would still make her go... but what if he did? She had noticed when they were all sitting together after Elizabeth's funeral, that Giuseppe's smile faltered several times or he would have an evil expression on his face one minute and then the next, he was smiling like nothing had happened.

Then something made Elena really stop and think. Why now? What had changed in Giuseppe's evil character for him to not only forgive her and Damon, but to so quickly give them his blessing when she was sure Damon wouldn't have mentioned marriage to him, what with them not being on the best of terms. Obviously, it was highly likely what he said at his wife's funeral was true and that he was doing every thing to make her proud, but what with knowing him for the past 3 years, Elena knew that if Giuseppe believed in something, then he would effectively never let anyone change his mind, not even Elizabeth when she was alive.

She gasped and turned to the doorway when she heard a dark chuckle. The shadows cloaked her intruder, but she knew it would never be Stefan- he would always knock- and if it was Damon- even though he knew she wanted time alone- he would have made him way to her and encased her in a loving hug. She sat up from the bed and shuffled back slightly, drawing as little attention to herself as she could.

"Elena" a dark, croaky voice said. She did not recognize the voice. Scratch the idea of it being Giuseppe then.

"Who are you?" Elena whispered.

Instead of an answer, the man in the shadows stepped forward. She saw his face in the light. She had never seen him before in her life.

He had sandy blonde hair that was short and slightly spiked around his head. How odd. He chin was accompanied by a small bed of stubble, the same shade as his hair. His blue eyes matched Damon's, although had a tint of green on the rims. It revolted her that he even bared the slightest bit of resemblance to her lover... it made her sick.

Should she call Damon? Or Stefan? Or Giuseppe? No. She still did not trust him. What should she do?

The intruder continued towards, so Elena rolled to the other side of the bed, landing on the floor on the other side, her hair an untidy mess and her eyes wide with fear. He stepped fully into the light and Elena gasped. He was wearing a dark suit, identical to Damon's. Was he trying to toy with her mind? He grinned from ear to ear, his evil smile causing Elena to flinch.

"Elena..." he croaked again.

"Who. Are. You?" Elena whispered, stuttering and continuing towards the back of her room. She stepped back as he copied her movements. They kept the same distance from each other, until Elena's back hit the wall. Her palms glued to the wall and she kept her eyes on the man, the monster.

"Elena"

Elena hated how he said her name. It sounded like a curse, the way he said it. His croaky voice reminded her of Elizabeth before she died. Although, obviously his voice was deeper and much more stern.

"Stay away for me", Elena screamed, crying.

The man joined her at the wall and put both hands on either side of her head. She flinched away from him. He laughed, so she tried to push him away from her, but he kept his ground. She continued to pant and cry as she watched him lift his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh" he whispered, a creepy smile on his face. Elena couldn't be quiet.

"Please... leave me alone!" she cried, her face pressed against the wall so she wouldn't look at his evil face. He gripped her chin with both hands and turned her to him.

"Look at me, love"

Elena flinched. Only Damon was allowed to call her that. A fire burned deep inside of her, and knowing her would hurt her either way, she screamed for the people she loved. She screamed and begged that they would hear her.

"Shut up!" the stranger said, clamping a hand on her mouth. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Damon and Stefan were lounging in their fathers study with tumblers in their hands. They were talking about their mother and Elena, and since Giuseppe had left for bed, they spoke of him too.

"You are lucky!" Stefan slurred, he was obviously drunk.

Damon laughed and pointed his glass to Stefan. "Why's that?"

Stefan held his stomach as he laughed at his elder brothers facial expression. "You have a beautiful, smart, loving, caring, selfless woman who, for some reason, happens to love you. Do not hurt her, brother, please, Elena is special."

Damon smiled. Yes, she is, he thought, but simply nodded.

They continued to relish in old memories for a while, until they heard a familiar scream. "Damon! Stefan! Damon, please!"

Elena!

Damon shot towards the stairs just as he heard it.

Damon Salvatore was always over dramatic. It was probably just a spider of some sort but he didn't care. If he woke up the household he did not care. If he was being dramatic he did not care. What if it was an emergency?

When he reached the top of the staircase, he headed to Elena's room, passing his, Stefan's and Giuseppe's along the way. He hear familiar footsteps behind him and turned to see Stefan stumbling up the stairs, tumbler still in hand. He raised an eyebrow at his brother.

When he heard another piercing scream, he flung open the door and ran in. He turned around looking for Elena. The room was empty. She wasn't there. Where was she?

Damon ran to her en suite he ran to her closet, he checked the bed, he checked the vanity, he checked Emily's small room, he checked everywhere. She was gone. She was taken.

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open. Her gaze was rather foggy but she could still make out some things around her. By the looks of things, she was in a dark room, definitely underground. The ceiling was made of dirt, and occasionally, rocks and dust would crumble away and join the stone on the ground. This place did not look stable.

In the corner of the room was a set of rusty old chains, hanging from the ceiling. The chains were broken and bent in places, as if something unbelievably strong had broken free. In the opposite corner to her, was a small wooden chair, with chains wrapped around the arms and legs. The paint was chipped off and the wood was chipped at the corners. Was she in some sort of nightmare? A torture chamber?

She looked around once more and gasped at the sight of the wall beside her. The plain brick walls were decorated with pictures of her. Some as she was casually strolling around the estate, some with Damon, one with her kissing Damon, and one with her asleep. They were all sketches, but she could easily label the people in them. Whoever drew them was very good, but that made it even worse. They captured every detail. The picture of her asleep was perfect. The silk nightgown was drawn well and the room she was in, was identical to her own.

So this person had been in her room? She flinched, and for the first time she noticed her wrists her chained to the wall, keeping her in place. She screamed and tried to pull of the chains, but it was no use, they were strong. How did the other person escape then?

The rusty, tight chains around her arms, hurt. She squeaked in pain and decided to stop pulling.

"Hello?" she shouted towards a door, well it looked like a door. The door swung open and someone stepped in through the shadows.

They had short, dark brown hair, with several grey hairs in it, making the grey more noticeable than the brown. He had green leak eyes like Stefan's. For a second she thought it was Stefan.

"Who are you?" Elena begged.

The man stepped out of the shadows and Elena gasped. What was **_he_** doing here?

* * *

**THIS IS PART 1 OF CHAPTER 9... So, I know that it's sort but I wanted it to be a nice cliffhanger after a rather smooth, calm last chapter**

**So, do you think it is Stefan? Who is the man that was in her room? But, I'm sure the question you all want answers to is... WHO HAS TAKEN HER? Well, you will find out soon :D**

**More reviews = Faster updates. **

**Even if its just to say hi, or to tell me who you think it is, send me a review :D Tell me what you want to happen... and maybe I can make just that play out in the future. Next chapter will be Chapter 9: Part 2!**

**Part 2 on Tuesday :)**


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 2): Torment

**Loving all of the positive feedback about my kidnapping last chapter... I had a feeling I rushed into it quickly but you guys just proved to ****_me_**** that is was good enough. That makes me feel good. **

**I love all the guesses on who it is... *SPOILER!* Some of you were right :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Part 2) - Torment**

Damon couldn't do this. It had been nearly a whole day since Elena had been taken from her room, and the worry that flooded his body was overwhelming He couldn't eat, sleep or even walk without Elena popping into his head. The heartache he felt knowing she was gone nearly destroyed him, and as Stefan had already noted, the only this that kept him going was the fact he may still be able to save her.

Stefan felt horrible for his brother. After he had sobered up and realized what had really happened, he set off to find his brothers everything. Until yesterday, Stefan had no idea how much Elena truly meant to Damon and he could almost visually see the whole in his brothers heart at her absence. The same night Elena had been taken, Stefan had stayed up all night. He couldn't sleep and it seemed, neither could Damon, as, when Stefan went downstairs to retrieve a refreshment, he was greeting with the quiet cries of his brother, whose head was buried deep into his hands.

In under a week, Damon had lost three of the most important things in his life; his mother, Elena and his heart. Elena had stolen his heart the minute he laid eyes on her, and she had taken her heart with him, leaving him an empty shell of what used to be Damon Salvatore. A shell that still believed in her and a shell that would still never give up.

As the clock struck noon, Damon slipped into his riding boots and coat and set off to retrieve his horse, Madora. He slid into the barn unnoticed and started to saddle up his favorite black horse.

Looking at Madora made Damon want to cry. Once, a few years ago, when Elena first arrived, Damon had shown her Madora. She instantly fell in love with the black beauty, as did Madora to Elena.

Madora padded the ground softly as a sign of her impatience. So she was impatient too? Damon thought.

"What do you plan to do? Ride around town and hope whoever took her has left her sitting in the open?" Damon heard a deep, strained voice.

"Father..." Damon sighed, turning to look at Giuseppe.

Since the last time Damon had saw him, Giuseppe's features seemed to have changed completely. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair was more grey, his teeth yellow and his fists were scratched and scarred. Damon didn't like this new look.

"Give up on her" Giuseppe sighed, rubbing his fist, and Damon then noticed something. His wrist, which had become exposed as he rubbed his knuckled, was cut, torn. Blood oozed from the cut that was spread across the length of his left wrist. Damon gasped, catching Giuseppe's attention.

He instantly pulled down the sleeve of his shirt, covering the cut, but Damon could begin to see the blood seep through the fabric. "Nothing" Giuseppe commented, as if reading the question implanted in Damon's mind at that particular point in time.

Damon sighed. His father had always been one to get in fights, keep secrets and lie. If he wasn't going to get any answer, he may as well not stay here.

"What were you doing out here anyway, boy?" Giuseppe asked sternly.

Damon looked up at his father with lazy eyes, as if it were obvious.

Giuseppe gave him a SLIGHTLY sympathetic look. "You really do love her don't you son?"

Damon crinkled his nose and breathed in, holding back his cries at the thought of her. He nodded. "More than anything, father"

Giuseppe looked to the floor and nodded. "Indeed." Damon stood still.

"Go back to the estate. You will not find her, stop trying", he growled, waving Damon away.

Damon didn't bother to argue, he simply nodded and set of towards home. He turned back to look at his father. Giuseppe stared at him.

"And no. I will not give up on her, father" he said before departing to the house.

He stepped onto the mud path and looked out towards the house when he felt the initial pain of something against his head and darkness encased him.

* * *

Elena coughed. That was vile! That poor excuse for clean water was vile. She wouldn't be surprised if she died from the germs in that.

For the past day, or what felt like a day to her (she had no way of knowing the time) she had been trapped in the same place, all night, and all morning. They continued to feed her nothing but bread and dirty water. Since the early morning Elena had been trying to force herself to drink the water, but she just couldn't.

She looked up and looked at the door when she heard the creak of the old, oak door in the wall. In stepped the brown haired man. He walked over to her and crouched down. He stroked her cheek.

"Why don't you eat, my dear?"

Elena cringed away from him. There he went, with another one of Damon's names for her. In the past 24 hours he had called her 'love', 'dear', 'my dear' and even worse 'my love'. She hated that more than anything.

"Stay away from me Elijah!" Elena growled.

Elijah laughed. She was feisty.

"I apologize my dear Elena" he laughed, running his hand through his hair. Elena eyes turned to slits as Elijah laughed.

His smart suit, identical to the man's who took her from her room, who's was identical to Damon's fit him tightly, so he rose slowly. Elena smiled evilly.

"So, Elena, how are the family?" he asked sarcastically. Elena failed to reply.

"Let me rephrase that. How's Damon doing these days?"

Elena's head shot up at the mention of his name. For the first time in a day, she had heard that name and it was like a angel singing in her ear. She cried inside.

"Stay away from him!" she spat back, stunning Elijah.

He grinned. "I never thought of taking him too", he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Thank you for that splendid idea, Miss Elena!"

Elena looked at him in shock. He wouldn't, would he? She frowned at the thought.

From what Elijah could tell, Elena was utterly, completely and unconditionally in love with Damon Salvatore. It pleased him, because now he would be able to use that against her. He laughed evilly.

A few tears slipped down Elena's cheek as she thought over what might happen if Elijah really got to Damon too.

Elijah smiled at her and pushed the glass and plate in front of her. Bread and water. YAY! He smiled at her, and for a moment Elena thought it was a genuine smile, but it changed into a sarcastic smile. She knew it was too good to be true. He would never show her sympathy.

"I will make sure to invite Damon... maybe you will even get to see him."

* * *

Elena lay uncomfortably on the floor, her wrists still chained to the wall, her head resting on the dirt floor. She hated this more than anything.

One thing that she REALLY regretted in her life, the only thing she hated herself for, was mentioning Damon. She knew that Elijah and his mystery friend had the power to kidnap Damon. They would probably bring him to her, not let her touch him, just to torment her further, and that broke her heart. She would stay in this place for 1000 years just to keep that indescribable, undeniable, caring, handsome, loving, sweet, innocent man out of harms way.

Elena heard the struggle outside of the door, and instantly sat up, pulling at her chains, staring at the door with curiosity. She heard the shouts of Elijah, one other man and the muffled arguing from another. She then heard... She gasped.

Giuseppe!

"Keep him still!" Giuseppe growled and Elena heard his boot hit something hard... and then a muffled growl. She gulped.

The large oak door swung open and Elijah followed by Giuseppe and then the man from her room came in, all holding the man behind them in a tight grip.

"Giuseppe?" Elena begged, tears filling her eyes at being betrayed.

The man who followed them in had a large brown sack over his head, and at hearing her voice, he squirmed. Elena looked at him puzzled.

Elijah, Giuseppe and the mystery man laughed. Giuseppe frowned slightly and made his way over to Elena, crouching down beside her just as Elijah did earlier that very same day.

"Elena", the 'sack-man' squirmed again, "It's me... yes, and no, I didn't mean any of what I said yesterday, just to clear it up."

Elena head bowed to the floor as tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook with her silent cries.

The mystery man laughed and joined Giuseppe. "Nice to see you again, Elena"

The 'sack-man' squirmed again and Elijah found it increasingly hard to keep him still. His muffled shouts filled the room. "Shut him up!" Giuseppe shouted to Elijah, who violently kicked the 'sack-man' in the knee, knocking him to his feet. The sack slid off as he fell, but Elena couldn't see his face as he had fallen, facing away from her, a strip of fabric still tied around his mouth. He rose to his feet and was about to turn and face her when Elijah grabbed a hold of his neck and shoulder, holding him in place, away from her. The dark-haired man struggled against Elijah.

"Who are you?" Elena asked the 'sack-man' although the 'mystery man' assumed she was asking him.

"I am Niklaus, my lovely. I helped my brother over there", he pointed to Elijah, "bring you here. All for this lovely fellow!" Niklaus pointed to Giuseppe. Giuseppe grinned.

"Why?!" Elena sobbed. "He pays a lot!" Niklaus interjected.

Giuseppe laughed and the 'sack-man' stopped struggling. He stood still and quiet, intently listening to their convocation.

"I hate you! You are the reason my wife is dead!" Giuseppe shouted, causing the 'sack-man' to squirm AGAIN. Elena looked hurt.

"I did no such thing, I assure you Giuseppe."

"LIES!" Giuseppe bellowed, surprising Elena. He slapped her hard on the face. She gasped as her head flung to the side and the stinging sensation began in her cheek. The 'sack-man' who was technically no longer the 'sack' man, twitched.

Elena looked up at Giuseppe. "I see that you don't like me, but just send me away, don't do this. You are killing me. No food. No drink. Let me go and I will leave, that's all I want. To get out!"

Giuseppe considered it for a second before shaking the idea out of his head. "What? So you can go and tell everyone that we kidnapped you? So you can go and see... Damon?"

Elena breathed in deeply. "Yes" she stated simply. The 'man' shook his head violently. Elena looked at him confused.

Giuseppe rose, as did Niklaus, and walked towards Elijah. He grabbed the man's shoulders and looked at him in the eye briefly, showing him a small ounce of sympathy.

"Let me save you the trouble!" he shouted at Elena before turned the man around.

Elena gasped, pulling at her chains as hard as she could. She burst into tears as she looked at him. He muffled something to her, which caused her to cry even more.

His hair was messy around his head, and was matted with blood and dust. His face was still perfect, but only coated with a thick layer of dirt and mud. His eyes were red and puffy; a result of his tears. Elena assumed they had been torturing him. He had several cuts and bruises scatted over his bare arms and rips and tears in his shirt and trousers. His tear filled eyes focused on hers as they both struggled to reach for each other.

"Let him go!" Elena screamed.

"You have twenty minutes!" Giuseppe growled letting go of him, ripping out the cloth around his mouth, and leaving the room with Elijah and Niklaus.

He propelled himself towards Elena and slung down to the ground, encasing her in his arms.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" he screamed. Elena cried into his shoulder. He pulled back and sent his lips crashing to hers. He held her neck and kissed her with a raging need that burned deep inside him.

"I love you so much!" Elena screamed into his lips. He smiled at her, flinging his arms around her.

"Oh my God... thank God they brought me here! It was worth the torture!" he moaned into her as he kissed her neck and hugged her.

"Damon..." Elena sighed, stroking his messy hair. He grinned into her flesh.

"Elena-" Damon began but was cut off by the door swinging open and hitting the wall behind it. More like 20 SECONDS, then.

He looked at Elena with urgency "I love you" he declared quickly before Elijah stormed over to him stated 'Giuseppe changed his mind'. Damon was pulled to his feet by his arms. He tried to reach for her, growling and shouting. Elena screamed for him as he was pulled from the room. She screamed as loud as she could, reaching her arms out for him. Damon disappeared behind the closed door and Elena broke down.

"Elena!" Damon shouted once more, before his cries disappeared as the distance between them grew greater.

* * *

Stefan had been alone all afternoon. He had not see his father or brother all day, and what with Elena missing, he could not help but worry.

He had spoken the one of Damon's personal slaves, Rosalinda, and she had kindly explained that Damon had taken the morning to himself. All she knew was that he had left to ride early morning. Stefan knew better. He knew that Damon must have gone looking for Elena.

Although that did not explain his fathers absence. For some reason, instead of grieving like the average heartbroken man did, Giuseppe spent all of his time out and about, doing work and 'mingling'. Stefan was easily confused.

When there was a light tap on the door, Stefan frowned, his heart racing and his blood pressure rising. What if it was a messenger? Coming to tell him his father and brother had been taken too? NO! Stefan thought. I am just being paranoid.

He was beaten to the door by one of the estate's slaves, Johnathon?

Stefan plastered a grin on his face when the Johnathon opened the door slowly. Stefan grinned, but his smile faltered when he saw Mrs Lockwood.

Her rather scruffy, tangled blonde-brown hair was tied to the back of her head in a poor excuse for a french plat. She wore a rather thick layer of makeup and a long, flowing green dress. Green was not her color, Stefan decided.

She tilted her head and grinned, almost... sarcastically? She extended her hand to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr Salvatore. I was hoping to be greeted by your father, I require his presence to discuss matters of the most importance. I am slightly confused. He failed to mention her staying, so I assumed she was not, but then at Elizabeth's funeral he blessed them with his forgiveness, so I assumed he would let Elena stay. I believe I am taking her with me today, as I was promised a slave, and he had not told me any different", she rushed, gesturing to her carriage.

Stefan's eyebrows shot up.

His father still planned to kick Elena out?

* * *

**Okay... I LOVED this chapter. What did you think? Was it good? Too rushed? Too short? Too long? What? TELL ME IN A REVIEW :D Mrs Lockwood's dress on my profile :P**

**More reviews = quicker update **

**Hopefully posting on Thursday :)**

Hope you enjoyed x


	11. Chapter 10: What has happened?

**A few of you were confused with what has happened... so I thought I was clear it up... Chapter 10 is now a short chapter about a quick summery of the story A Love That Breaks All Rules so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - What has happened?**

Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert have been in love for the past 3 years. Everyone around them is aware of their affections, although they are not. Damon fears Elena does not love him and vice versa.

As problems start to arise between the two, Elizabeth Salvatore, the lady of the house, falls ill. After a date with Edward Spock, Elena and Damon's feelings are declared, and they kiss. Elena spends the night.

Giuseppe Salvatore, a very strict father, believes that he can get his son, Damon, to marry Caroline Forbes; daughter of a wealthy family. As Elizabeth's illness becomes more and more fatal, Giuseppe sees he is running out of time. He calls upon the help of Elijah and Niklaus Mikealson (will be explained next chap).

When Damon continues to refuse to choose his mother over Elena, Giuseppe begins to worry. Elizabeth grows weaker and weaker, so Elena steals her chance to talk to her before she grows TOO ill. As Elena spends the evening with her, talking about Damon, she noticed changes in Elizabeth. Elizabeth dies later that night in the company of Damon and Elena

The next day, Giuseppe finds out, after a rather eventful drinking session with Robert Forbes. He bumps into Elena and she explains to him what has happened and that she was in Elizabeth's presence when she died; causing Giuseppe to assume she is the reason for his wife's death. He begins to plan.

At the funeral of his late wife, Giuseppe announces to Mystic Falls residents that he apologizes to Elena and gives her and Damon his blessing. Elena is confused by his change in behavior. He seems genuine.

Elena spends the rest of the night alone, when a man, Klaus Mikaelson (although she doesn't know that at the time) comes to her room and kidnaps her. She is taken to an underground chamber and chained to walls.

The next day, Giuseppe realizes that after talking to Damon, his plans are in danger of being found out. So, he knocks out his son and takes him to the chamber as well, knowing Damon won't give up in finding her.

Elijah Mikealson keeps guard on Elena. A few hours later, Giuseppe brings Damon into Elena's "room" knowing it will torture them, seeing each other but not being able to STAY with each other. He torments them with each others presence and then continues to take Damon away again, to be tortured.

When Giuseppe decides to try and get Damon to marry Caroline and finds it wont work, he calls upon Mrs Lockwood and offers her Elena as a slave. Stefan is surprised to find out that after his so called forgiving of Elena at his mothers funeral, Giuseppe still plans on making Elena leave, if he ever lets her go, of course.

* * *

**I am sorry if I failed to write it in detail. I apologize so much for the issues some of you have been having with not understanding what's happening. I will make sure to make it clearer next time. To me it is clear, but that is because I am the writer and know exactly what will happen, and you guys don't so sorry.**

**I hope you don't abandon the story... I'm trying my best. This is my first ever fanfic so I am a bit new at this. I hope this chapter clears everything up for you... if not, message me or post a review and I will make sure to add in the explanation next chapter.**

**Hope this was useful, and again, sorry :D**

**Thank you for sticking with the story guys... I'm trying xox**


	12. Chapter 11: It's Hell

**I worked long and hard on this chapter. It's nice and long... detailed (I hope) and explains everything you need to know... ENJOY**

**A quick thank you to some people who are always reviewing telling me what you think:**

_**InvisibleWriter23**_

_**Megansalvatoreox**_

_**M (Guest)**_

_**LauraSalvatore**_

_**courtneykramer94**_

_**1 DELENA fan**_

_**Nameless Secret Keeper**_

_**brittneyangel**_

_**Delena 4ever and always1114**_

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, which is a shame really because I want to own it... DELENA! (i'm sure you all know that by now :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - "It's Hell"**

It had now been three days since Elena was taken captive by Giuseppe, Elijah and Klaus and around two days since Damon had been taken.

For the past two days, Elena had been forced to listen to the screams of torment from who she assumed was Damon. Every day at the same time, noon, Elijah would bring in her food for the day, and then around one hour later the screams would begin.

This was one of the many ways in which Giuseppe would torment her; with Damon's cries and please, and his daily 'visits'.

Each day, just before the break of dawn, Niklaus Mikaelson would bring Damon into the room and strap him to the old, wooden chair in the corner of the room. His wrists would be chained to the chair, and his mouth would always be gagged with a piece of white, silk cloth. Elena, though, would always be unchained. The keys were taken and they were allowed three minutes.

Due to Damon's protests, Elena had not seen him for over 12 hours, and she felt the absence deep within her heart. Elijah had came in and told her he would not be seeing her that day, due to the fact he refused to let her see him. Elena knew it wasn't because he didn't want to see her, but because he didn't want _her _to see _him. _She knew already that he would be covered in scratches, bruises and scars.

[...]

After Elijah had told her that Damon would definitely be in today, Elena began to wait. She sat uncomfortably on the cold, hard floor, her wrists chained behind her back. She lent forward eagerly when she noticed the old, oak door that had become too familiar opened with a creak. Damon was pushed into the room, another brown, torn sack placed loosely on his head.

Elena smiled sheepishly as she watched them chain him up as usual. His wrists were slammed down onto the wooden chair arms, making Elena wince. She watched as they placed the chain firmly around his shoulders to keep him down. He twitched slightly with the pain and Elena heard his sharp intake of breath.

The second Elijah and his associate unchained her, she jumped from her knelt-like sitting position and ran across the mud towards him, ripping the sack from his head and pulling the cloth from around his mouth. Too caught in his presence, she failed to notice the many scars and marks that decorated his face. The stubble around his chin grew at an unbelievable speed, she liked it. As she stroked his cheek lovingly, she began to notice his torn face from the corner of her eyes. She gasped.

His left cheek was covered in cuts and bruises, the patch of raw red skin under his left eyes sported a long, large slice. She winced at the thought of what they were putting him through. Tears fell down her eyes as she took in the rest of him. His right eye was sealed shut with a large bruise, forcing it to stay closed. His forehead had a bruise across it and the curls of his hair were matted with dry blood and sweat. He was panting heavily as she stroked his face, and she noticed his breathing start to slow when she began kissing the cuts and scars on his face.

She looked down and took in the rest of him. His usual white shirt was now a crimson red, his dried blood covering every inch. Black dust marks were scattered around the material of his shirt. His trousers were torn at the knees and his skin poked through, showing off the blood that seeped through the cuts on his flesh. She hated seeing him like this. It broke her heart to even think about what they were doing to him to cause such horrible results.

"Do not protect me by hurting yourself, Damon, please" Elena begged, kissing his cheek. She smiled at the feel of his stubble against her lips.

Damon sighed and moved slightly to sit in a more comfortable position. He nodded to his lap, where Elena slowly descended. She sat on him slowly, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"I will not let them do this to you", he winced.

Elena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, tears streaming down her face. She struggled to breath as her cries continued. Damon stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Elena, my love, do not cry. Please. I want the time I have with you to be nice, well as nice as it can be."

Elena laughed sarcastically and breathed out slowly.

"You are taking punishment for two", Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. She found being near him increasingly hard, as every time she saw him, new bruises and cuts would always be there, and the old ones would always be worse.

Elena stood up slowly and stepped around to the back of the chair. She gently pushed Damon forwards and lifted up his top. Damon winced as her hand brushed his flesh, but he kept quiet. Elena gasped and began to cry again quietly at the sight of his back. He had obviously been whipped.

[...]

Elena was once again sitting on Damon's left leg, her head against his shoulder. He was smiling into her hair, embracing the feel of her near.

They had been together for the past 2 minutes and they knew their time was almost up, but they didn't rush anything. They laid together, Elena stroking his cheek like she tended to do, an Damon simply appreciating her presence.

When the old, oak door opened, Elena rose and stepped back from Damon. He smiled softly at her.

Since this had been happening for the past two days, they had learnt to step back and accept the time they were given with sarcastic smiles. Elena would rather be powerless but still see him, rather than not see him at all.

Elijah entered and nodded for Elena to sit back down in her usual place at the wall. She went without protest, slouching on the floor, her wrists behind her. She sighed as Elijah tightened the chains around her flesh. Damon frowned and looked up at her. Only then did Elena notice two men around him, putting MORE chains around him instead of removing the ones already there.

"Giuseppe's orders", Elijah commented when seeing Elena confused. She looked up at him, her brow slightly lifted.

He smiled sheepishly and the went to leave.

"Elijah!" Damon spat his name as if it were dirt. Which it was.

Elijah turned hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Not that I am complaining, but why am I still here?"

Elijah frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Giuseppe's orders"

Then he left.

[...]

Damon had been chained to the chair in Elena's 'room' for the past 2 hours, talking to her quietly, waiting for the loophole.

His father would not let him stay here just because he was being nice. Just as Elena began to relax against the wall, indicating she was falling asleep, two men burst into the room, black bags in hand. Damon looked at them with confusion as Elena calmed her racing heart. They stepped around the sides of Damon's chair and tightened the chains causing Damon to hiss in pain .

"What are you doing to him?" Elena begged. One man turned to her but did not reply.

The other man; a tall, lanky man, shoved a long stick into Damon's mouth for him to bite on. OH NO!

Elena panicked. She tugged on the chains when she realized what they were doing. She watched in horror as Damon struggled while the men opened their bags. One pulled out a long, slick, black rope. Elena zoned in on it and realized it was not a rope. She gasped.

Although they had only momentarily tightened his chains, the other man, short and fat, unchained him and grabbed his arm with a tight grip. Damon held onto the stick tightly with his mouth, he knew what was coming. He looked at Elena breifly before he was pushed against the wall with the broken chains attached. They chained him to the wall with a new set, screwing the type to his skin, pressing against his wrists and ankles. Elena watched in horror, panting.

The first man joined the other at the wall. He raised his arm, whip in hand and waited for the other man to move out of the way before landing a painstaking blow on the center of Damon's back. His muffled screams hit Elena's ears and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Another blow struck and Damon screamed louder. Five, possibly six, blows later, the men stepped away and only then did Elena had the courage to look up. Damon was still chained to the wall, his face pressed against the stone. His bare back was covered in slashes, all pouring blood. His back was arched and his face was scrunched in pain.

Elena fought back her tears knowing he was the one in pain.

One of the men unchained him, turned him to face Elena, and then rechained him. He didn't struggle, he didn't move, it was like he was dead. The way he looked at her indicated one thing. He was dead inside.

[...]

Elijah entered Giuseppe's room underground slowly. He waved at Giuseppe and sat down, taking a tumbler in his hands and flinging the bourbon back into his mouth. He slammed the glass down.

"Don't break my glasses!" Giuseppe joked.

Elijah smiled. "So if you want to punish Damon, for I don't know why, then why put him in the same room as Elena?"

Giuseppe sighed. "They can talk, see and smell but can't touch. They are stuck staring at each other, longing for each other, missing each other but not actually being with each other. They love each other a lot, Elijah. They will want to be together. I will let them get used to it and then I will split them up. Also, Miss Elena has to watch him in pain... that's my revenge for her, it's a shame Damon in involved, really."

Elijah frowned at the old man's sick mind. "So... why are you so willing to hurt your own son?" he blurted.

Giuseppe looked shocked by his question. He stuttered.

"My son... is different from Stefan."

"That's a problem?"

"Yes", Giuseppe nodded. "He is rebellious, he is disrespectful, he doesn't do as I say, he doesn't choose his family over HER, he doesn't act like the good son, he doesn't do everything I tell him to... he looks like her!"

Elijah's eyes widened. _He looks like her? Who's 'her'? _

_Elizabeth. _

__He thought it over in his head. Same eyes. Same hair color. Same smile. Same everything. Now he understood. Still...

Elijah sighed and hit the table with his fist.

"That can not be a good enough reason Giuseppe."

Giuseppe looked angered by that. "Well, it is to me, so leave"

Elijah refused to budge, "NOW!" Giuseppe then shouted.

Elijah rose slowly, grabbing the empty tumbler and flinging it across the room. It smashed into small crystals when it hit the fireplace. Giuseppe fumed.

"I am happy to help you get what you want, but I want my money. Pay up by tonight or me and Klaus let them go and put YOU in their place. Deal?" he asked before turning and storming out. Giuseppe sat shocked.

Granted, he hadn't paid either of the men yet, but that was because, when he was done with them, he would only kill them. What was the point in paying? Although he thought that, he knew the brothers would do anything for their money.

Giuseppe slipped into his coat and headed upstairs to his carriage, he had some explaining to do. Or... some lying to do.

[...]

Elena and Damon were chained to the floor, opposite each other. They were talking.

"What do you miss the most?" Elena asked.

Damon shrugged, "Food"

Elena giggled. "I miss Stefan, and Mary, my horse, and food." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What do you want most right now?" Damon grinned.

"Food" they both said in unison and then burst into laughter. Elena asked the next questions.

"What's your most priced possession?"

"You"

Elena smiled.

"What do you like to do?"

"Run"

"Why?"

"Freedom"

"Does it hurt?" Damon's smile disappeared. He knew what she meant.

"A lot. But it's worth it."

"Why?"

"I get to see and be with you?"

"What was your old 'room' like?"

"This. But smaller and muddier"

Elena cringed. She didn't think it could get MORE muddy.

"What do you think of this place?"

"It's hell"

"What do you imagine hell being like?"

"This. Except without you."

That caused a smile to spring onto Elena's face. She loved him.

"What is love to you?"

"When you can't stand to be away from someone. When everything you do reminds you of them. When all you think, dream and see is them. When your whole mind is full of pictures of them. When no one will ever hurt them, as long as you're near. When everyone and everything just dissappear when you look at them. When the whole world doesn't matter as long as they are there. When no one, and I mean no one, is more important than them" he finished.

Elena sighed. He was the most amazing man she had ever met.

"Do you love me?"

"More than anyone or anything. More than life itself, more than myself, more than Stefan, more than my mother... all put together, my love."

Elena shuddered at him calling her that.

"**Why** do you love me?"

"Because you are smart, wonderful, beautiful, caring, loving, forgiving, sweet, talented, crazy a times, but gorgeous and the love of my life all the same."

Elena nodded her head, grinning.

"Do you believe me when I saw I love you too?"

"Do you?"

Elena nodded.

"Prove it"

Elena smiled. "When I was first brought here, all I wanted was for you to come and save me. When they beat me, I would picture you in my mind and the pain would just... not exist. When I sat, starving, I would picture you asleep. You hair all bed-mussed. Your cute, little angel eyes shining with happiness. You perfect face. I imagined you next to me. Sitting with me. Smiling at me. And it kept me strong."

Damon froze. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elena replied, before getting back to the questions, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" she asked.

"I am grown up"

"Okay then. What do you want for yourself in the future, then?"

"Anything, as long as you're there"

"Who do you love most in the world?"

"You"

"Who do you want to die with?"

"You"

"Who do you want to grow old with?"

"You"

"Who do you want to marry?"

There was a slight pause. Damon looked at her. He smiled slightly.

"You"

Elena burst into a smile, happy tears spilling from her eyes.

"Do it then" she challenged.

"I will"

"When?" she asked cockily.

Damon smiled seductively back. He raised his chained hand and blew a kiss to her.

Elena pretended to catch it. She looked down at the ground around her.

"Miss Gilbert, will you do me the honor of allowing me to take you as my wife? Forever and always?" Elena's eyes widened, but she kept her head bowed. He must be joking, she thought.

"Elena will you marry me?"

Elena's head shot up as she gasped when she realized he truly meant it. Damon sat with a cocky smile on his face, knowing exactly how shocked he was.

* * *

**Wow! Huh? Hope you liked. Tell me if you did :D**

**Next on Saturday, hopefully, although it all depends. I'm putting up my Christmas decorations :P**

**More reviews = Longer chapter & quicker updates xox**


	13. Chapter 12: Falling

**Sorry it's late... continues where last chapter left off :D **

**Disclaimer: I say it every time, so you probably already know, but... TVD is not mine... ask anyone :)**

**BTW: Read my ending authors note before your freak out and abandon the story... explanations will be delivered, I promise x**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules **

**Chapter 12- Falling**

Elena sat in shock. Had he really just asked her that? Really?

In all honestly, Elena wanted to marry him. She did. So much. She used to dream about marrying him sometimes.

Thinking it over, it couldn't be that bad, she thought. He was definitely one of the nicest and smartest people she had ever met. She loved him. And she knew that she would happily live for eternity as long as she was by his side, that was all she needed and all she ever wanted. But she couldn't help but think how silly his proposal sounded.

They were stuck... in an underground torture chamber with a mud floor, an old wooden chain, around 1,000 meters of chain and three of the most evil men in all of reality (or so it seemed)... and he was proposing.

It shocked her, to say the least. She was terrified and worried, but at the same time., utterly in love with him.

"Damon, are you...?" Elena trailed off.

Damon chuckled but nodded.

What did she think? That he was joking? Of course he meant it, and he was slightly hurt she would think of it as anything but the truth. Well it was the truth, all of the truth and nothing but the truth. He _wanted_ to marry her.

"Elena", Damon sighed, "I want nothing more than to marry you. So yes, I _am"_

Elena smiled. "You are so", she paused, "amazing". She whispered the last word, her breath catching, her heart racing, her blood pumping and her eyes watering. She sniffed.

Damon painted a look of fake innocence on his face as he looked at her. "So...?"

Elena laughed, smiling sweetly. She breathed in her reply. She grinned, looking at Damon with a seductive smile. "Well, I suppose that I could say yes, although." Damon's eyes widened. "Although, my mind is telling me to say no, because your proposal is happening now, in the most unique of circumstances, I am going to go with my heart. Not my mind. So, yes"

Damon took a moment to process everything, before bursting into a full smile. He launched himself for her, only to be violently pulled back by his chains. He hit his heard forcefully against the wall. He grunted against the pain and continued to smile

"I love you", Elena breathed.

Damon smiled at her and went to reply but was interrupted by a loud creak. Elena and himself looked up to the stone ceiling immediately and noticed dust falling and stones occasionally falling; at a much faster rate than before. Elena looked at Damon worried.

"Stay calm, my love. All will be well"

[...]

"Father!" Stefan yelled, seeing his fathers carriage arrive outside. He swung open the door and ran to the carriage, shouting. When the door opened with a creak, Giuseppe stepped out.

For the past four days, Stefan had been at home alone, the only Salvatore to not disappear. His best friend had gone, then his brother and then his father, or so he thought. Because of this, the slaves encouraged him to stay inside. He was so bored.

"Father! Where have you been?" Stefan shouted, reaching his father.

"Business" Giuseppe stated simply.

Stefan furrowed his brows, knitting them together as he processed his fathers attitude. He burst into convocation again. "Have you seen Damon, father? I have not come upon my brother for over four days. I am increasingly worried. Also, what do we plan to do to find Elena? She had been gone even longer father, what if she is dead?"

Giuseppe became overwhelmed by his son's concern. It surprised him, how bothered he was by the fact both lovers were now missing.

Giuseppe stuttered. "Nothing is wrong, my son, fear not. I spoke with Damon only yesterday, he found Elena and they left to find their place in the world. Those were his words, in fact."

Stefan widened his eyes. "He would have told me", he spat.

Giuseppe furrowed his brows as the realization that his son had accused him of lying, although it was true, washed over him. How dare he!

Giuseppe slapped Stefan, hard.

"I think it is time we have a little talk, don't you Stefan?"

Stefan's eyes widened. "I did not mean it father"

Giuseppe bowed his head and sighed. "Come. And I shall tell you... everything."

[...]

Stefan and Giuseppe were sitting together, quietly, in the dining room. Stefan sat on one end of the table, his arms crossed and his eyes locked on his father, while Giuseppe sat comfortably at the opposite end. They were deep in convocation.

"Yes, son, they did"

Stefan looked hurt. "Father, Elena and I are close. We are the dearest of friends, she wouldn't have left without telling me. And Damon would have come home, to collect his things, would he not?"

Giuseppe was really starting to get annoying with Stefan's game of '20 questions'. His youngest had always been persistent, but never like this.

"Son, trust me. Someone was trying to hurt dear Elena, so Damon and herself fled immediately. Their things will be taken to them, today in fact. It was for her protection."

Stefan thought that over. "May I see her?"

Giuseppe huffed. "No son. Elena is... distraught and would like to be alone with Damon for a while, to calm down and relish in the fact she is _still _alive."

Stefan looked to the floor. "Poor Elena, whatever did she do to deserve this?"

_Apart from killing an innocent woman, nothing! _Giuseppe felt like adding but he kept himself in check.

"Might I help pack their things, father?" Stefan asked sheepishly, his leak green eyes shining.

"Of course, come help me."

[...]

Elena and Damon were continuing to talk, both sitting on the floor, awkwardly nibbling at their food, the chains pulling at their wrists.

"I like blue!" Elena insisted.

"_You _like _blue?" _Damon asked, shocked.

Elena gasped. "Very sexist, I see. You learn something new every day. And to think, I was planning on marrying you"

Damon smiled, chuckling. He truly loved her, more than words, more than life, more than existence itself.

"I would like blue, if we are to marry that is" Elena breathed, causing Damon to grin.

The old oak door then opened, slowly at first, but then swung open, hitting the wall behind it and making the hinges scream in agony. The ceiling creaked again and several rocks crumbled and met the stones and dust on the ground.

In walked two men, one carrying a large black bag, a lot like the one that was used to carry the tools in which Damon was tortured, and another with an identical bag, only beige. Damon's eyes widened as he looked at Elena, assuming the matching bag was for her... 'tools'.

The two men set the bags down and unchained the couple, scaring Elena. The shoved both of them to the ground opposite their bags and went to leave.

"You have ten minutes!"

The door closed and Elena and Damon didn't think twice before launching themselves at each other. Elena screamed as his arms wrapped around her and she sobbed into his chest.

Being there, in his embrace, after so long away from him, overwhelmed Elena with a sense of reassurance and pleasure. She felt over ever nook and cranny of his skin, checking to see if she was okay, and to her utter relief, he was. She rubbed his cheek, cried into his neck, kissing his lips, and held his hand, never letting him stray further than a millimeter.

They rose, and, hand in hand, made their way to their bags. Damon handed Elena the beige one, and they sat down opposite each other. Elena took a deep breath and opened the back. She jumped when she saw what was inside.

"I think this one is for you, Damon"

Damon looked at the bag in his hands cautiously. He chuckled and showed Elena a devilish smile before opening what she assumed was her bag. He burst into laughter and dug his hand in, pulling out a red., lacy under-garment. Elena shrieked and snatched it from him, stuffing it behind her dress. Damon laughed and they swapped bags.

They took it in turns to open their bags. From his bag, Damon pulled a clean shirt, a new pair of braces, a clean pair of briefs, one of his favorite hats, a pair of brown, leather shoes and, oddly enough, a flower. He pulled out and looked at it, gazing at Elena briefly. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, relishing in the bitter sweet aroma it possessed. He handed it to Elena, and as she bent to reach it, he snatched the red, lacy piece of cloth from behind her. Elena gasped, snatching the flower, tossing it to her side, and then jumping on Damon.

They tumbled and rolled around on the mud floor, Elena almost always on top of his to keep her already dirty dress, clean. Damon rolled her onto her back as she kicked her legs in protest. He pinned her down and shut her up with a passionate kiss on the lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She rolled them over and sat on his waist, a leg on each side of his hips, straddling him. He chuckled and sat up, kissed her again. She lent into his touch but before she knew it, she was laying on her back opposite him again. Damon laughed at her expression.

"Damon!" Elena laughed, brushing the dust from her dress.

Elena then opened her own bag, pulling out her old, green, floral dress, her matching parasol, not that she would need it underground, a decorative bracelet and matching necklace, a pair of dark heels and a old, leather book. She gasped as she flicked through the many pages, realizing it was her diary. She felt hot tears roll down her pink cheeks, and felt Damon's eyes on her.

"What is that, my love?" Damon asked .

Elena looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face. "My diary, my personal journal, my everything since I was a little girl."

Damon smiled and crawled over to her. "May I?" he asked. Elena nodded slowly, and watched him carefully as he took the book in hand. She lent her head on his shoulder and read along with him..

_Dear Diary, _

_Today has been an awful day. My never-ending need to be with Damon has overcome me. I do not believe I have ever been so jealous. When he walked in the room with Bonnie Bennett on his arm, my heart sank. He told me only two days prior that he was going alone. Although I managed to speak with him throughout the party, he failed to mention he was forced to bring her. Then it came to me... was he forced to take her or was he voluntarily taking her? After all, Damon is nothing if not sweet, and he is entitled to be with who he wants, even if it is not me. _

_I thought over some things today, when I saw him. I realized that I do need to move on. I have been trying to forget about the pain it causes me to not be near him, but it seems I fail every time. I cannot forget him, nor can I not love him, nor can I not be without him. But... I need to move on. My mind is telling me to forget about him, but my heart is telling me to never give up. Which one should I listen to?_

_Wednesday, 14th July, 1864_

"Heart. I say you should listen to your heart" Damon whispered on her neck, making Elena shiver. She turned to him and smiled seductively. She knocked the book out of his hands and straddled him again, pushing him onto his back.

"Good thing I did then" she smiled before sending her lips crashing to his in a wave of passion.

[...]

Elena slipped into her new dress with the help of Damon. He tied all of the loose string, securing the dress around her body before turning to his bag. He lifted it and began to pour his clothes onto this old shirt, to stop them from getting muddy.

Elena couldn't help but stare at his lean body. His chest rising and falling as he took every breath. His hair disheveled and his lips completely 'kissed'. He looked like a God.

Damon turned and saw her stare so he laughed and walked over to her slowly, new shirt in hand. He slipped his arms through to their rightful place and looked at her innocently. "Won't you help me? Soon-to -be Mrs Salvatore."

Elena smiled widely and reached down to take his shirt in hand. She buttoned up the top button and smoothed out the material. They both smiled at each other.

Damon turned towards his pile of clothes and began to pull down his trousers. Elena gasped and turned around, her back towards the half-naked man. Damon laughed loudly. "Don't fret, my love, nothing you have not seen"

Elena blushed heavily, bending down to retrieve her diary. She sat down and quickly turned to look at Damon, only to find him fully dressed and putting on his hat. He swept his hair from in front of his eyes and smirked. "Sorry you missed the show" he added.

_Ass,_ Elena thought.

"You love it!" Damon chuckled, as if reading her thoughts. Elena spun to look at him, her mouth wide. "How did you-"

"I know you, love"

Elena giggled and blushed, rubbing her left hand on the back of her neck nervously. Damon stalked towards her much like a lion circling its prey, and briefly, Elena didn't mind being hunted by _him. _

Just as Damon reached her and took her in his arms, the door opened again. The roof crumbled and Elena gasped. A large rock fell at their feet, sending them stumbling backward. Damon held Elena 's hand tightly as they backed away. A familiar man sauntered in and threw the remaining things into each bag and slinging them onto each shoulder, not at all bothered by the falling rock.

"Wait!" Damon shouted when he turned to leave. The man spun on his heel to face Damon.

"Let us out, please, look at this place. It is not safe. We will die!" Damon roared. The man simply shook his head. "At least let her out!" Damon replied.

Elena gasped and looked at him, terror in her eyes. The man in the doorway looked her up and down and nodded appreciatively. Elena flinched. She looked up at Damon and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Not without you!" she shouted.

The man stood silently, watching their display. Damon looked over Elena's head and shouted. "Watch out!" It was too late .

By the time Elena turned to the man, all she saw was a crushed body, covered in rock and blood. She screamed and recoiled, hitting Damon's back hard. Several men ran to the door, having heard the scream. They all jumped in surprise when they came face to face with the dead body of their fallen friend. One man ran, one man gasped, one man screamed, pointing a finger at Damon and the last man stepped around the dead body towards the couple.

"We must leave" he stated, waving for them to follow him. They stepped around the rock as more and more fell from the ceiling. Just as Damon stepped over a large rock and pulled Elena over, the back half of the ceiling collapsed, encasing everyone in a cloud of smoke. Damon set Elena down and went to take her hand but couldn't feel it. As he couldn't seen, he felt around the empty air for her but felt nothing.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as the floor began to shake and more rocks fell. As the fog around him cleared up, Damon spotted Elena about seven feet away from his, on her back. He looked down at the mud floor and his eyes widened when he saw the ground cracking around her.

"Elena!" Damon roared, reaching for her. Elena screamed for him, reaching for him, tears in her eyes. Just as the tip of her finger made contact with his, the ground under her crumbled and caved in. Elena screamed as her feet was swallowed by the falling floor. Damon watched as she clutched to ground and struggled to find a foothold.

"ELENA!" Damon cried, throwing himself on the floor and clutching her hand. She looked at him from under her lashes. He gazed back through the haze his tears created. Elena and Damon stared at each other, screaming their love for each other without actually saying anything. Elena looked down at the rock her foot was slipping from.

She looked back up and him, tears streaming. "Damon!" she whispered . Damon tightened his hold on her wrists.

"Elena!" he grunted as he pulled. Elena shrieked as she felt the rock underneath her disappear. She now hung over the never ending hole, the only thing keeping her up was the love of her life. She watched in horror as his foot slipped and his grip began to loosen. She looked at him urgently.

After everything they had been through, after everything they had done, Elena realized in that moment that she loved him even more than she let herself believe. She didn't wan't to leave him, she couldn't, but she also couldn't take him down with her. He knew that.

"Please Elena. No!" Damon begged, his face wet with tears.

Elena screamed in pain as a rock hit her bare leg, her torn dress exposing her. She looked into his blue orbs and smiled. "I love you" she breathed before letting go of his hand.

Damon clutched at her hand, trying to hold on but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He watched as the woman he loved, more than himself, more than the land, more than the sea, more than his friends and family, more than day and night, more than the sun, more than the earth and more than his being was taken from him. She fell into the bottomless darkness, the shadows encasing her. The only thing escaping the darkness was her heart-wrenching pleas.

As he watched her disappear into the shadows, he literally felt his heart snap. His heart broke and his mind stopped.

"ELENA!" Damon roared, his vision blurring with tears, his heart stopping, his breath catching. He reached out for her and screamed her name, over and over, until he heard her piercing scream fade. He was pulled out of the room as he watched the rocks fall and the room begin to fill with dust.

"Elena" he cried as he was dragged up the old, muddy, stone stairs and out to the fresh air. She was gone.

And he had no reason to go one.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! TRUST ME... I AM PROMISING THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, SO DON'T WORRY. **

**I know it looks as thought I killed off Elena, but don't worry. We should all know by now that Damon loves her so much. He won't give up on her. **

**Sorry this chapters late, I hope the cliffhanger (no pun intended) was good. I hope you don't all hate me for ending it there._ I would never kill off Delena_. Next chapter on Tuesday? **

**P.S: This fanfic is T and will stay like that ;)**

**Stay tuned. **

**Reviews are love xox **


	14. Chapter 13: Savior

**Loving the feedback from last chapter... and I don't think I laughed at a review so hard until I read the one about Indiana Jones. I was crying. Picturing Indiana in Elena's place, lol! So funny. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy :D**

**I worked really hard on this chapter, trying to make it detailed and quite long... I really hope I didn't leave out any key information. As this is my first ever fanfic to go over three chapters, I am sort of new at this. I forget key pieces of info because I already know the story and have it planned out... so sorry, and if I do leave any out, I hope you determined what is sort of happening :P**

**Disclaimer: We have been through this... I don't and never will own TVD :(**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 13 - Savior**

**"Damon?"**

**...**

**"Elena?"**

* * *

Damon couldn't breath. He couldn't speak. His world, his life, his meaning failed to exist. She wasn't and would never be in his embrace again. She was gone, and she had taken his heart, and will to go on, with her.

When he had watched her be eaten by the shadows in which that blasted hole possessed, he knew from that second on, that his heart would never beat again. When he watched her disappear, when he cried for her, when he reached for her and screamed for her, he literally felt his heart stop. If heartache was a physical pain he could face it, but he couldn't. His soul ached to be near her. His heart screamed to see her. All he wanted, all he _needed _was her. Just her, and no one else.

After the ground had stopped shaking and the rocks had stopped falling, Damon sluggishly made his way back down to the room in which they had resided in their time there. As he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the hole. It mocked him as he walked around the rocks, dogging the collections of dust that still insisted on falling.

He stepped around the stone and made his way to the pile of rock that was situated at the back of the remains of the room. He spent his time throwing the rocks over his shoulder, making sure to not let any of them within a meter of the hole. He picked up the small ones and tossed them, dragged the large away and then, when the floor around him was relatively empty, he began searching. He tossed rocks away from him and he clawed at the ground, urging himself to continue looking. He searched for what felt like a century, before he came across it.

The leather poked out from under the rubble, shining as the rays of discarded sunlight hit it. Damon scurried for it, clutching it in his hands and wiping off the dust. The bind of the old leather book was close to giving out. The pages were slipping from their place, some already hanging loosely inside the book. The spine was battered, bent and ripped. It made Damon's eyes water. He flipped it open and began to make sure every page was there.

_2nd December, 1863. Check. 3rd June, 1864. Check. 4th August, 1864. Check. _All of the pages were there. He flipped through, nodding when he was certain every date was there. When he came across the last page, the date stood out to him. _22nd September, 1864. _The day after his mothers death. When Giuseppe had accused Elena of killing the only woman who mattered to him. He remembered it well.

_For the past two hours, Elena and Damon had been lying casually in bed, talking about the woman who was taken from their lives, when Damon noticed Elena bend over the side of her bed to retrieve her old diary. She flipped open the book and found her latest entry, skimming it briefly, nodding to herself. She finished and began to write a new entry. She had barely written down the word 'Dear' when Damon interrupted her. _

_"What might that be, my love?" he asked curiously. _

_Elena cast him a cheeky smile. "Nothing of your concern, only my _highly personal_ journal, that no eye but my own may see."_

_Damon chuckled. "So I am banned from reading it?"_

_"Yep", Elena said, popping the 'p'. _

_Damon grinned mischievously. "Well, you should know that I always like breaking the rules..." he trailed off. _

_Elena raised her eyes brows and clicked her tongue. "Well, maybe the prize you get for being a good boy and not touching it will be worth the wait." She smiled seductively at him, causing him to laugh. _

_What Elena thought was her seductive smirk was really just a dodgy eye-thingy, but he loved it, loved her, all the same. She would raise one eyebrow, normally her right, and twitch her mouth to the opposite side. She would narrow her eyes and breath slowing. He didn't want to upset her so he pretended like it was actually seductive and not just plain silly. But, in all fairness, her body, mind and soul were all the seduction her needed. _

_Damon looked at her pointedly and looked to the ceiling, thinking. "And what would my prize consist of?" _

_Elena bit her lip nervously. "Well..."_

_Suddenly, she was no longer sitting upright next to Damon, she was pinned under his heavy frame. Elena shrieked as she rolled under him, throwing her fists about him and kicking her legs. She pushed against his chest, trying to escape his hole but failed miserably. _

_"Damon!" Elena groaned, again trying to dislodge him from her. Damon chuckled and the way it rolled from his tongue, made Elena laugh too. _

_"Excuse me, but I was promised a prize" Damon suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her one of his signature Damon Salvatore smirks. _

_"How about the prize be my unconditional love and devotion" Elena replied, a smug grin on her face. _

_Damon wiped the grin from her face with a searing kiss. It shocked Elena very briefly before she began kissing him back, moaning slightly in his lips. She pulled back to breath and whilst doing so, shoved him off of her chest. _

_Damon fell next to her on the bed with a dumbstruck expression on his face. He looked at her questioningly Elena laughed, picking up her diary and continuing where she left off._

_"Dear Diary. A chipmunk asked me my name today, I told him it was Joe, that lie will haunt me forever" Damon laughed. _

_Elena gasped and turned to him, pointing a finger in his face. "First, I am not a boy and will not accept being called 'Joe'. And second of all, just because I write a diary and care about animals doesn't mean I would get close enough to talk to a chipmunk."_

_Damon laughed loudly, holding his stomach. Elena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. When Damon saw her fierce expression and instantly stopped. He coughed twice and smiled sweetly. "I meant... I apologize greatly, Miss Gilbert. I must have lost my manners away at war three years ago."_

_"Aah. Yes. I recall you father telling me that you had been to war just before I arrived, Mr Salvatore. How was it? Was it like how everyone describes it?"_

_Damon looked at her, trying to contain his chuckled. "And how do people describe it Miss Gilbert?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Death, obviously, nothing more, nothing less" she sighed as if it were obvious. _

_Damon thought about that. In truth, that was a very accurate way to describe the American civil war. Although that was not the only way to describe it. To be honest, Damon had made many a friend while fighting for the South. He wouldn't say the civil war experience was ALL bad. It had taught him a lot, that was for sure._

_"Yes, well there was more to it, I suppose. Now, let us move on to happier subjects. I feel like, for the past 24 hours, we have done nothing but be saddened I am heartbroken she is gone, but she it gone to a better place, my love. Until her funeral, I want to think nothing more of her death."_

_Elena looked at him sympathetically. "Well, I am going to go to her chambers. I think we both agree that we want her things saved, not thrown out which I am positive the slaves will do. I shall fetch anything you would like, my love. While I am gone, a drink of water to be brought up?" Elena asked. _

_Damon smiled. "No. But go, now, before I decide to make you stay" he grinned, kissing her chastely on the lips. Elena burst into a happy smile and left, diary in hand._

Damon hadn't thought about that convocation too much. It still confused him why Elena wanted to know anything about the horrible war that was still waging on. Most women were very squeamish and didn't like to talk much of death and destruction. He was always very fascinated by her ability to be completely different from other women. He loved her so much and as he thought about her, he actually felt his heart stop. As he curled into a protective ball, he sobbed and waiting to wake up, hoping this was all a dream.

[...]

She woke up slowly, rubbing her head and gasping at the sudden surge of pain that swept over her body. She turned to look back at her leg, crumpled under several chunks of rock. Her ankle bent left, her leg bent right, she struggled to free herself. She screamed in agony when another wave of excruciating pain washed over her. Her nerve endings sparked and she froze, trapped in her still form, begging for a savior.

She looked down at herself, instantly horrified by what she saw. Her previously green dress was now closer to black, her own blood seeping through the several layers of fabric. She gasped and looked at the skin on her arms, most peeling off. Her left and right arm both had matching bruises and scratched as if the torture the left side was given, was repeated exactly on the right.

Her neck was stiff, so she had trouble lifted her head to take in the rest of her body. Her leg, that was being crushed at that very point in time, was bent at an alarming angle, scaring her. She rubbed her head, feeling the lump under her hair from where she had almost certainly hit her head.

How was she still alive? What had happened? Did she land on something.

Pain shot through her every limb at that precise moment when she realized she way laying on something. Something sharp was digging into the skin of her back, and had already split the behind of her dress. She cried in agony, moaning for help. She breathed heavily, each breath coming out as more of a pant. She reached around her as she wheezed, her hands scraping nothing but rocks and stone. When her palm came into contact with a long, sharp point, she hissed and recoiled. Pain swept over her like a tsunami, encasing her in a lonely shadow. She panted and watched as her own body went slack. Her raged breaths stopped and she slipped over the edge, into consciousnesses.

[...]

Damon was dragged to a carriage. He tried to fight back against their grip but the seven men around him were too overpowering. The shoved him violently into the carriage. He rose from his knees to sit on the felt seat. Only then did he notice Giuseppe in the room.

"Well well, son, where is the lovely Elena? In another carriage?"

A fire burned deep inside of Damon. His eyes clouded over with red and his eyes narrowed into a death glare. He wasted no time in punching Giuseppe squarely in the face. Giuseppe's head lolled to the side, as he held his nose firmly.

"Stupid boy! You have broken my nose!" Giuseppe roared.

"Well if the war taught me one thing, it was how to throw a punch, _father!" _Damon spat.

The whole situation was crazy, really. Technically, Giuseppe wasn't the reason for her death. Granted, he had kidnapped her, or paid someone to kidnap her, and he was the reason they were both there in the first place, but he hadn't made the ground fall. Damon just couldn't help but wipe that smug grin off of his face.

"So, I assume Elena is a delicate subject. Why so?" Giuseppe asked with pure interest.

Damon's inside melted. His heart along with the rest. The thought of her, the image of her, falling, tumbling to her death, sent shivers down Damon's spine. He would not relive it.

"Personal" Damon stuttered through the tears.

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow at him but wisely shut up. "I haven't been here in a while. How have Elijah and Niklaus been treating you?"

Damon scoffed, wiping the tears from his eyes."They haven't!"

Giuseppe's eyebrows disappeared behind his hair and his eyes widened. "They left? How dare they!"

He was fully aware that they were waiting for the money, but must they be _so _impatient. He was furious.

The eldest Salvatore brother wiped his hand over his face, rubbing his temple and massaging his forehead. It hurt. Every part of him hurt, was aching to be with her. He would die, just to see her for even a brief second. He was in physical, but more importantly, mental pain. His head was an ocean of questions and images, he couldn't handle it, couldn't process it. He rubbed his face roughly while Giuseppe watched.

Giuseppe watched as his son freaked out, breaking down in front of him. His face turned red and a expression of sorrow masked his face. Giuseppe had not seen that face since Elizabeth's sudden death. It broke his heart, slightly. Although Giuseppe would torture his son to get revenge, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he watched his son, his flesh and blood, break down.

The realization suddenly hit Giuseppe like a brick wall. _Elena._ That was why his son was an empty shell. He wasn't Damon Salvatore anymore, he was just a shell of that old man. Elena must be... _dead? _

As much as Giuseppe had truly hated her for the death of his wife (he was still convinced that she was the cause), and he had tortured her in every way possible, he never, truly, wanted her dead. That was a bit harsh. He wanted her to suffer, yes. But the idea of her dying never even entered his mind, and now, seeing what her death did he couldn't help but feel increasingly guilty. Should he tell Stefan? Comfort Damon? He had never thought over what would actually happen to Elena after he was done torturing her. It shocked him.

[...]

She sat up slowly, after finally regaining consciousness. She looked up at the hole above her. She must have fallen to a floor below?

Her body ached, her limbs fell useless by her sides and her head was on fire. She found the strength to sit up and lean over her body. She pushed the rock with all her might, sending it tumbling off of her ankles. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just as she lifted her ankle to her chest, rubbing it soothingly, she heard a quiet cough and the sound of rock hitting rock. She heard footprints and instantly turned to the door.

"Hello?" she croaked out. When the mystery savior came into view both of them gasped, looking at each other with urgent eyes.

[...]

"You are not taking me home are you?" Damon asked.

"I know what it is like to loose the love of your life. You crave comfort. I will take you home as long as you pack and leave by morning. Do not tell a soul or I will personally pull the trigger on you, boy! But only for the night! And only because... you are still my son" Giuseppe noted quietly.

Damon was shocked, but he understood. Giuseppe expected him to keep quiet. And he planned to. He didn't have to courage to even so much as mention her name and the whole story included her. Not that anyone would believe him anyway.

He slouched back into his seat and waited patiently for the carriage to stop.

After a while, it came to an abrupt halt. Damon sighed and swung open the carriage door, stumbling down the steps and onto the hard, solid floor. He buried his head in his hands. They were going to do this together. They had both planned on escaping, leaving, together. They had agreed to wait for each other, to find each other. He didn't want to be here without her.

Giuseppe joined him at the front of the Salvatore Estate and held out his arm. He smiled slightly and encouraged his son to enter the house. Damon did so, but very slowly. He opened the front door with a creak and looked around him. He smelt her. Everywhere. Her familiar perfume made his nostrils flare. He breathed her in.

Since Stefan was not there at that specific point in time, something about a stroll, Giuseppe had told him. He felt lonely without his little brother, in times like this, he would normally head to Stefan for assistant or support.

Turning to the stairs, Damon didn't look back before ascending them and heading straight for Elena's room.

[...]

For the past three hours, Damon had been sitting on the edge of Elena's bed, breathing her in. He had searched her everything. He continued to read the diary he had brought home with him, he had laid on her soft bed, letting the floral sheets surround him. He even lit the small fire in her room. He was enticed by the promise of warmth, believing it would help warm his chilled heart.

He sat down at her vanity, taking it in. He had not been in here for days, weeks even. He pushed her perfumes and powders aside, clutching a brown photo of her, taken a few years back.

Her hair was in messy curls around her face. A smile sat upon it as she posed happily for the camera. She was aside Damon. They were both wearing dark clothes; Elena in a long, lacy, black dress and Damon in a dark shirt and matching trousers. A hat sat on Elena's head, obviously his. From what he remembered, that had been a very good day.

He smiled at the memory. She was so innocent and sweet two years ago. She still was, up until yesterday night. But something about her had changed over the years.

He was looking at several other drawings and photos scattered around her vanity desk when he heard the front door swing open with a loud creak.

"Father!" Stefan shouted, stunning Damon.

"What is it now, Stefan?" Damon heard Giuseppe asked. "Oh my goodness!" he gasped.

What was it? Really?!

Damon sighed and left Elena's room, tears in his eyes. He descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen, his back hunched. He rounded the corner and saw someone sitting on the counter top as Stefan and a maid applied first aid.

"Damon!" Giuseppe and Stefan gasped at the same time.

Damon furrowed his brows. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Stefan was silent, as was Giuseppe. Damon took the hint. Hesighed and shrugged his shoulders, turning to leave. Suddenly he heard a thud and a 'are you sure?' Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon?" a soft voice whispered.

Damon turned his head quickly and came face to face with _her_. She was standing there, alive, broken and bleeding but alive.

"Elena?"

* * *

**I hope you like. Next chapter will explain all of the things that happened to Elena. You may all be thinking. 'Really? That easy?' Well stay tuned... because... I don't plan on making it that easy. **

**Hope you liked. Tell me what you think. **

**Reviews are love xox **


	15. Chapter 14: Miracle

**This chapter is some what different to my other chapters because I wanted to write this chapter in Elena and Damon's POV so I hope you don't mind the change in person. It is only for this chapter. I see from the reviews you are all happy she is not dead?**

**This explains Elena's "fall"**

**Oh, and guess what?! When I posted last chapter on Tuesday... IT WAS MY STORIES 1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY. Woo! Can't believe it's a month already. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah... Ummm... The Vampire Diaries...still isn't mine...**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 14 - Miracle**

**_"It's not good news Mr Salvatore"_**

_**Elena and Damon froze.**_

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My entire body froze. There she was, balancing on her left leg. She was so beautiful. More so than I remembered. She looked so different to me, but still the same Elena. _My _Elena.

"Elena?" I repeated.

My heart started up again, jerking back to life, and I felt a wave of reassurance wash over me, head to toe. I couldn't help but reach out to her and delicately stroke her cheek. When my hand came into contact with her cheek, I gasped. _Oh God! _She was real! She leaned into my touch.

I stuttered, my breathing quick, as I took her in. The dress, that damned dress, that she had worn the last time I saw her, was no longer green. I was sure that my family were aware of the countless pints of blood that must have been seeping out of her at that very moment in time. Her dress was torn, her left leg completely bare. Images of her dangling swooped into my mind and the image of the large rock attacking her skin as she held on for dear life, accompanied the others. I looked down at her smooth, pale leg, no longer so smooth. A large slice stretched from her knee to her ankle, or there about. It bled at a slow, but surprisingly alarming rate. I looked up, my eyes gazing at every inch of her. The waist of her dress was ripped, torn open, exposing her under dress which was a dark crimson. Her right leg was at an odd angle. Her ankle bent to the right and her leg bent in to opposite direction. I panicked. Was it broken? _Dear God! _As I took in the rest of her, though, my blood boiled. Her arms was sliced and peeled, cuts oozing out blood, bruises creating a pattern across her skin. Her neck was straight, unharmed and still "intact" and to my relief, I instantly relaxed, only a little though. At least one part of her was unharmed, I thought.

Her face. That beautiful, baby-faced angel I had the privilege to call my own stared up at me. Her brown doe eyes were wet with tears, the skin under them was bruised and dark. Her forehead was red, as if a rash had developed over the past... 24 hours? A small but noticeable cut spread across her right eyebrow, the hairs in her brow now matted with dry blood. Her hair itself was wet with her blood as well. It was scruffy and untidy, but still silky and the perfect shade of brown. Her cheeks were red and her lips were cut. A rather large cut stretched across both of her lips, blood seeping through, but her tongue darting out to lap it up. She was still beautiful though.

As I took her in, my entire world stood on stand still. She was alive.

"Hello Damon" Elena whispered, tears pouring from her eyes in buckets.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, so I simply opened my arms. She took my invitation willingly, limping towards me slowly. My impatience got the better of me, so I darted towards her and gently flung my arms around her petite frame. She cried into my shoulder as I rubbed my hand against her head delicately. She breathed in slowly, her chest rising and falling. God! She was alive and breathing!

She pulled me against her, making sure to be gentle. I sighed in contentment. I would never let her go again.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling Elena against my side.

Elena sniffed, bring her hand to my face to slightly stroke my cheek. My skin set on fire when her skin grazed my own.

"I do not remember much. Only falling", Did someone just stab me?, "and then I woke up. My leg was crushed, I was overcome by pain, and then I heard this crying. From up above, so I assumed it was you"

Elena turned to me with tears running down her cheeks. I closed my eyes and fought back my tears, knowing that it was indeed me that was above her crying.

"I simply assumed that I had only fallen through one floor. I had hit my head, every part of me was bleeding and I scared myself. I fainted, I think, because then I remember waking up and Stefan coming in."

I turned to my father and looked at him sternly. "Was there a floor underneath us?" I growled. Giuseppe froze.

"I b-believe s-so" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. I gently pushed Elena off of me and stepped in front of my father.

"And you didn't think for one second to tell me that so I could go down and see if the love of my life was still breathing?!" I spat. Giuseppe froze momentarily before spitting back, "You never mentioned her disappearing through the floor! You broke down! I had to determined if she was dead or not simply by your tears. Every time I said her name!"

I jumped back, feeling hurt. My insides burned. "You broke down, repeatedly if I remember correctly, when mother passed!"

Giuseppe furrowed his brows. I saw his eyes dampen and knew he was close to crying. Never, ever, had I ever made my father cry. And I wasn't going to start now.

"How could you father?" We all froze in our positions. My head flew in the direction in which the croaky voice came from. Only then did I realize Stefan had followed us out into the sitting room. I looked at my baby brother in shock.

"Son..." Giuseppe tried, but Stefan rudely interrupted him.

"You lied to me! Told me they had left Mystic Falls because someone wanted Elena dead! It was you, wasn't it? I believed you. But from what I can digest from this convocation, you have kidnapped them and tortured them, is that right? Elena mentioned something earlier about saving Damon from a whip. I assumed she was passing out. She was terrified. She cried for him as I carried her away. She wanted to know if he was alive! And you had decided to drive him home and act as if nothing happened!" Stefan roared, finishing his rant. I turned to Elena, who only blushed.

"Brother..." I sighed, "Yes father took us, and beat us, but let us not fight about this now. Elena needs medical attention and I intend to find it for her" I spat, turning to Elena and offering her my hand. She reached over and took it, tentatively rubbing circles on my hand with the pad of her thumb. "Let us get you changed before we head into town. We don't want people assuming I beat you" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Elena smiled, looking down at her ruined dress.

"Let's" she croaked.

"Where will you go?" Stefan called.

"The only place I know can actually help her", I replied as Elena and I headed up the staircase to her room.

[...]

Elena and myself left the estate no more than ten minutes later, hand in hand, side by side. Elena had changed into a light pink floral dress the flowed over her frame. We attempted to choose the least tight one as possible. For all I knew her ribs were already broken.

I carried her weight on my hand, one in hers and one wrapped firmly around her waist, keeping her upright. She straightened her back and limped towards the carriage. Several servants swarmed us.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Would you like any assistance, m'am?"

"Master Salvatore, shall I assist you?"

"Is my lady well?"

I waved them off, pushing through the crowd of women. We reached the carriage with ease. I balanced Elena's weight on my left arm and opened the door to said carriage quietly. I helped her stumbled up the few steps and sit down on the plump cushions. I nodded to her and blew her a kiss. Closing the door gently, I headed to find Johnathon.

When I reached the stabled I was met with an image I would much rather not have forever imprinted in my head. I gasped when I saw Gabrielle, a personal servant of my brothers and Johnathon, wrapped tightly in an embrace that could hardly be referred to as anything other than inappropriate. Gabrielle jumped, pushing Johnathon off of her and across the barn. Only then did Johnathon notice me.

"M-M-Master Salvat-tore, I am extremely-"

"Hush" I begged, raising my hand in warning. Gabrielle shifted her weight onto her left heel, bringing her fingers to her mouth to bite her nails. The long brown "dress" that hung loosely from her frame was obviously much too big for her, and as she moved, the cloth swayed with her. I frowned at the thought of wearing that, creases forming on my forehead.

"Just come with me, I require your assistance. It is of rather high importance" I stressed, grabbing a hold of Johnathon's collar and pulling him roughly towards the carriage in which Elena was still patiently seated. Gabrielle and many other servants gasped as I passed, probably assuming I was taking him for a beating, which technically I should. I pushed him toward the horses that were situated at the front of the carriage hissing, "town!" before jumping into the back with Elena.

As the journey started with a jerk, I heard Elena wince and suck in a sharp intake of breath. She rubbed her face, sniffing and fighting back the tears. As did I.

I hated to see her in pain. People may not believe it, but it brought me physical pain as well. As she fought back her cries, I fought back mine, my heart clenching and my eyes clamping shut.

[...]

**Elena's POV**

We stopped abruptly. The sudden stop flung me forward, my leg making contact with Damon's. As the toe-turning pain hit me full force, I gasped and clamped my mouth shut to keep back my cries. I panted quietly, finding each breath a struggle. I reached out for Damon, knowing that his closeness always seemed to lessen the pain.

I grabbed a tight hold of his hand and descended the stairs with him, many eyes averting to us. I noticed we were right outside of Abigail Bennett's home.

Abigail was known as a healer of sorts. Not a doctor or nurse, just an young woman who was very well known in Mystic Falls. As much as she confused me and surprised me, she had never scared me or caused me any problems. She seemed kind at heart.

"Stay with the carriage", I heard Damon demand, a tight grip on my waist. I sucked in a large breath.

Damon raised his fist to the door and knocked lightly. I smiled up at him. What would happen here?

When the door opened, I rose my eyebrows and squinted around the darkness inside, trying to see. A candle suddenly came into view and a face peeked through the gap. The woman smiled at us and nodded, opening the door wide and inviting us in. I looked at Damon curiously. He simply nodded for me to continue on so I limped inside with his assistance. Suddenly the room was full of sunlight. I looked over to a figure standing beside the window, their hands on the curtains. As the sun hit my eyes, I squinted and raised my hand to cover them.

When the woman turned to face us, I gasped. I had always assumed Abigail Bennett was young. Only, she wasn't. Her wrinkled face smiled at me, her leak green orbs staring at mine as if staring into my soul (as cheesy as it sounded). Her dark skin shining in the sun. The small smile plastered on her face was one of peace and serenity. The scruffy, tangled, black hair that framed her face, the rosy red cheeks and the plump pink lips. She looked sweet, but the emotion behind her eyes showed off another different story. I looked into her eyes, seeing all of the years of life experience she had. She had seen darkness and destruction beyond anything I thought possible. I pitied her. She waved for us to step forward into the light. We did so, and in the mean time I caught sight of everything around us.

The walls were lined with shelves, all full of large books. They were thick and very, very old, some possessing thick layers of dust. The cabinets and tables around us were piled high with more books and several candles, some lit, some not. Jars were scattered over the edges of the floor. I gazed down at one. Was that a jar of hair? Weird.

I turned back to Abigail and smiled.

"What may I help you with, Mr Salvatore?" she asked in a strong Jamaican accent. I looked at her with interest. She truly was unique.

"My... fiance here has hurt herself, to an extent where she can only limp. Her flesh is torn, her bones are broken and her body is weak. I have no other to go to" Damon whispered.

Abigail looked up, thinking. She smiled. "I will help 'ya. But, it ain't cheap."

I frowned._ Con woman_, I decided.

Damon sighed and pulled out an tattered sheet of paper. "I can offer you think much" he stated, passing the sheet to Abigail. She looked at it intently.

"I will help 'er" the Bennett healer agreed, flinging the paper back at Damon. He snatched it from the air and stuffed it in his back pocket. I looked at him, confused.

"Come, child, you will need to follow me" she encouraged.

I clutched Damon's forearm tightly, bringing in to my chest as I began to limp. Abigail disappeared around the corner, so I sped up, trying to catch her. Damon chuckled and hooked him arms under my knees. I fell back into his arms as he embraced me. He winked at me before walking into the room opposite.

We entered a small room with wooden floors, torn wallpaper on the walls and no windows in sight. Much like the last room, books, candle and jars were everywhere, only there was no desk. A large wooden table with a silk, white sheet over it was situated directly in the middle of the room. Abigail waved for me to lay down. I looked to Damon who carried me over and placed me on my foot in front of the table. I lifted myself up onto it gently, leaning back until my back hit the wood. I stretched out and sighed, my limbs no longer so tense. Abigail laughed. Damon stepped back warily. I never let my eyes stray from him.

"I need you to relax and trust me, child. Don't move or it'll burn" Abigail insisted, slamming the small wooden door shut. She came over to me and pushed the fabric of my skirt up just past my knees. She grimaced at my deformed right leg.

"Relax" she whispered and I did as I was told, letting my limbs fall useless at my sides as I felt my whole body relax.

Abigail stepped behind me and retrieved an old book, bringing it to sit atop of an old oak table at her side. She blew the dust away from the cover and flipped it open, scanning each page rather quickly. She 'ah-ha'ed when she found the correct page. She disappeared behind me again. I heard movement; jars hitting one another and books falling to the floor with loud 'thud's. The Bennett returned to my side with two small circular jars and a lit candle. I panicked, my body tensing.

"Relax!" she chided me, drawing in a breath and setting her equipment down. She raised her hand to the flame and shoved it in. I clamped my eyes shut and gasped. She would burn _herself! _What was she doing?

When I heard no curse of grunt of pain I slowly opened one eye at a time. Abigail stood beside me, a flame dancing on the skin of her finger. I gasped. What sorcery was this? She 'sshhh'ed me and set back to work, whispering an ancient chant. She dipped her finger into the jar and I watched in awe as the pink flame leaped from her flesh to the glass. It swirled around the surface of the glass jar. The flame was a dark pink, growing lighter towards the middle with hints of gold and orange around the edges. It was beautiful.

Abigail smiled and set it down repeating the action on the second jar. I turned to Damon, stunned, only to see he had a look of indifference on his face. He didn't watch her, he only watched me.

When the healer set her last jar down, she smiled proudly. Two glass jars sat beside one another, pink flames sliding across their surfaces. I watched as she placed one palm onto the table and grabbed a jar in the other. She turned it over and quickly placed it to her skin, pressing the glass into her. The flame fell from the jar with ease, onto the palm of her hand. My eyes widened, but her hand did not burn. She tipped the other upside down and I watched again as the pink flame fell into her palm. She placed the empty jar down and raised her hand, stepping towards me. She brushed her hands together, rubbing her flesh. The flames turned a dark orange and flitted across her skin. As she rubbed her skin the flames followed her path, staying alight the whole time.

I tensed as she lowered her hand towards my legs, the fire still dancing against her skin. As her skin made contact with my own, I gasped and waited for the onslaught of pain. I saw Damon jumped to attention out of the corner of my eye. As she rubbed her hands over the damaged skin of my leg, she chanted loudly.

"per solem et terram et mare et aer et ignis ardens intus fiam. vulneratos eorum molesta dolorem et incendent abyssi lumen sanatores simul cum tenebras et lucem juxta me per omnes huius magicae"

I relaxed as the tingling sensation the fire caused lessened until it turned to nothing. She pulled her hands away and shook them lightly. The flames fell off of her skin and landed at her feet where they simply evaporated.

I sat up slowly, Damon running to my side to assist me. I looked down at my leg and gasped as I saw my ankle back in place and the bruises on my flesh disappear. Slowly, but they still did. Damon's eyes widened.

"Lay down. Your whole body is damaged. Let me work. By tomorrow you will not feel any different to a few days ago, my child" Abigail sang in her deep accent before clasping her hand together.

"Illuminati cera, appare!" she screamed. The candle lit again and I was laid back down. I closed my eyes as the ritual began again.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Hope the description was okay. I know not a lot happened, but I wanted to begin my next part of the story. It isn't as easy as it seems for Elena.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**A/N(IMPORTANT): It is officially my birthday this Sunday, so I am having some friends 'round my house on Saturday, therefore I will not be posting. SO instead I will put my b-day on hold and post a chapter on Sunday... a bit like a celebration chapter :D Yay!**

**By the way, I'm really excited to say that this story is growing closer and closer to 100 reviews. I know we have only recently hit half way but I am sooo excited! It's crazy for me really, because I genuinely didn't think I would get 10 reviews let alone nearly 100. If you are a writer on here you will understand me when I say, a instant smile turns up on your face when you see someone had reviewed. So, I am very politely asking for you guys to review. I say it so often, but I really want to know what you think. How many people are still reading? How many actually like it? Please help me by reviewing. A simple 'I like' or 'I don't like' will do fine. Just wan't to know who out there is still enjoying my work. Thank you, if you read all that :D**

**xox **

**- delenalovesong**

**P.S - Follow me on Twitter for spoilers, news or just a bit of a friendly chat :D I'm called TVD_Love21 :P**


	16. Chapter 15: Can you forgive and forget?

**For some of you it is late, for some of you this chapter is on time. I am so sorry for forgetting. Busy day, what with it being my birthday. On that note, I would like to tell you all that this chapter is a rather shocking chapter that I spent a lot of time and effort on. I tried to make it good, mainly because I am in a good mood. It's a celebration chapter with tons of drama... Woop Woop!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD, but I have been trying to convince Julie and Kevin. Shame they don't read my tweet ;) **

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 15 - Can you forgive and forget?**

* * *

Elena and Damon left Abigail Bennett's house hand in hand. Damon squeezed her fingers with his, whilst Elena rubbed circles on the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb. Damon was peaceful. Elena was tense. They reached the carriage and settled inside, Elena quiet. It pleased Damon so much to know she was no longer in pain. He looked up at her with a smile, but it faded instantly when he saw her face.

"What was that?" she demanded, swatting his knee with her hand. Damon furrowed his brows and thought. Elena growled.

"Damon. Tell. Me!" she shouted. Damon lifted his head and gazed at her, smiling sheepishly.

"She uses old, ancient, herbal remedies?" he tried, causing Elena to sigh. Her eyes watered as she spoke.

"If you cannot be honest with me, then what are we doing here?"

Damon's eyes widened and he stared at Elena in complete shock. "What?"

Elena sniffed, bring her hand to her head to gently tug on her right ear. "Damon, relationships are built on honesty. I am highly aware that these days woman do not marry for this reason; they marry for money or for respect. But, I wan't you to know, I will never marry because of that. I will only marry if I love and trust someone with all my heart, so unless I can trust you tell me the truth, I do not completely understand why we are still courting" she stated dramatically.

Damon's eyes grew even wider. He shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he rushed, bringing his hand to rest on her knee. Before she got the chance to shake him off, the carriage shook and his hand slipped off. Elena took the opportunity to place her own hands at her knees to stop him doing so. Damon sighed as he looked at her.

_Unbelievable! _

Elena shrugged, looking at her fiance with nothing but a serious expression. "Well?" she pushed. Damon swallowed.

"She is a practicing witch!" he shouted, rubbing his hands over his face in stress. Elena simply furrowed her brows, knitting them together as she concentrated on him.

"I do not believe you" she breathed causing Damon to growl. He raised his hands to the air and shook his fists.

"Oh my! Elena! Yes, she is. I do not appreciate being called a liar by my own fiance! The woman who I thought loved and trusted me, unconditionally!" Damon roared.

Elena fell back into the seat, tears forming in her eyes. "I do trust you. Okay, I apologize Damon, but hearing someone say that makes my mind want to burst. A witch? If witches are real, Damon, what else is? How little do I know about the world? After 19 years of thinking I know what is real and not, it is a bit of a shock to hear that something I never thought existed just healed me after I fell through a rock floor!"

Damon grunted, standing and jumping to Elena's side and sitting next to her. He rubbed her cheek gently as she tried to hold back tears.

For some people, her constant mood swings would have been a deal-breaker, but in all honesty, it made her who she was. She was a woman who had trouble keeping her emotions under control because she was such a passionate person. When Elena had insisted Damon show her the woods, she had been walking when she came across a dying deer. It was shot just to the right of the main artery in its neck, meaning it bled slow and heavy. The animal was jerking as it's body began to slow and its whines had called Elena over. She had insisted that Damon shoot it in the head to put it out of its misery, which is what Damon did. The animal died instantly, leaving Elena to mourn over a being she didn't even know. That showed Damon, that day, that Elena was the most selfless human being he had ever seen. And that made her who she was, so her emotional barriers and up and down mood swings, were all tolerable, when you knew the real Elena.

Elena rubbed her eyes against his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I do, trust you. And love you. Unconditionally. I thought the very fact I begged for your life when we were trapped proved that."

Damon frowned. "Speaking out being trapped, my love, we never really said a proper greeting when I found you."

Elena smiled and looked up to him. "Hello", she breathed.

"Hello" he replied, his voice breaking and his body shaking. He flung his arms around her and pulled her close, squeezing her into his chest. "I love you!" Damon cried into her hair as he stroked her skin and kissed her cheek. Elena smiled.

Elena pulled away and gazed at the eldest brother. "What are we going to do?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Damon looked to the floor of the carriage. He sighed and brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers through his dark locks.

"I do not know, my love. I refuse to stay there, knowing he has the power to take you from me again. In all honesty, that wasn't what scared me the most; you being taken. It was the very fact he was so emotionless that he would do that to his son and his sons partner. He must have no heart."

"What about Stefan? Will he leave?"

"I assume so. My brother was never the type to let go easily. He will hate my father for a decade and a half before he can even look at him without physically throwing up. I remember when I was beat up by a few years ago, and he couldn't stand to look at the men who did it. He genuinely threw up his lunch when he came face to face with one of them" Damon chuckled.

Elena gasped. "I remember that. You came home with a black eye and blood dripping from your lips. Stefan was on edge for weeks, as was Elizabeth", she giggled.

"Yes. I remember..."

_Damon opened the front door quietly. He didn't want to bring attention to himself._

_He crept into the main hall, dropping his bag gently to the wooden tiling. He turned and waved for Stefan to follow. His baby brother bounded up the steps and slammed the front door. Damon looked at him ergently. _

_"Sons?" a female voice called as Elizabeth Salvatore descended the stairs. She was wearing a light pink, floral dress with a rather beautiful tie at the waist. She was coming down the stairs slowly, each step being a swing of her hips. _

_She reached the bottom and went to greet Damon. She extended her hand to him, but then withdrew it with a gasp. "What happened?!" she screamed. Damon bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed. He breathed slowly, each breath more of a sigh._

_Then, Elena came running down the staircase, the ends of her floor-length French, peach silk dress in hand. She raced towards Damon, her skirt still in her grip. When she reached him, she gasped, dropping her skirt and bringing at hand up to gently rest it on his cheek. He lent into her touch, his lips brushing her skin and the blood with dripped from his mouth hit her palm. She stood shocked, not noticing her newly red hand. She rubbed her other hand gently over the dark skin under and around his right eye. _

_"Damon" she sighed, "What have you done now? Been flirting with Mr Lockwood's partner again?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood. Damon chuckled. "Yes, something like that" he laughed. _

_Elena pulled back, wounded. She stared at him and he stared back. _He was flirting? _she thought. She looked at her left hand and gasped, only then noticing the crimson liquid that was dripping from the ends of her ring finger. She stuttered a breath and turned, heading for the kitchen. _

_"I cannot believe you, Damon!" Elizabeth scolded. Damon looked down to the ground. Stefan twitched. _

_"When I see them again, mother, do not expect me to come home without blood on my fists!" Stefan growled, slapping his brothers shoulder and heading up the grand staircase to his room. Elizabeth, Damon and Elena, when she returned, all stared after him._

"He's a stubborn one, my brother" Damon laughed, holding Elena to his chest as he hummed his way home.

[...]

"Why?" Stefan demanded, throwing him plate onto the table in rage. He was standing on one side whilst his father was on the other. They circled each other around the oak table.

"I did what I had to do!" Giuseppe screamed. Stefan growled.

"You liar! You had to do nothing of the sort! They are family! You tortured them, nearly killed them all because you blame them for mothers death. Well no! You killed her! Maybe if you were not so demanding and you weren't drunk that night, you might have been able to save her!" Stefan cried.

Giuseppe Salvatore froze. When Stefan said that, his heart was pierced with a white hot poker. He stuttered, bringing his hand to his mouth to fight back his cries. His body shook and he stuttered. Stefan watched in shock.

When he had found out what his father had done to his brother and his best friend, he was furious. He saw nothing but a red haze. He probably would have killed Giuseppe then and there, but Elena's condition took all his attention. With the time it took to cover some wounds and stop some bleeding, he realized that it was stupid to think of killing his father. It was long enough for him to calm down. But only a little.

Giuseppe was still frozen, so Stefan set out to release him from his day dream. He grabbed the nearest crystal tumbler and launched it at the wall. It soared through the air, the glass screaming as it shattered into a million smaller crystals. They bounced from the floor, some heading left, some heading right and some just bouncing straight up and straight back down. He smiled at how ironic it was when one of the small crystals bounced off of Giuseppe's partially bald head.

Giuseppe shook his head, coming out of his 'dream' and looked at the floor. His eyes widened as he looked st Stefan, who had another tumbler in hand. "STEFAN!" Giuseppe warned.

Stefan smiled, taking it as an invitation. He threw a second glass at the wall, the sequence repeating as the glass shattered again. This time three pieces of glass bounced from Giuseppe's head, causing Stefan to bend over with laughter. He held his chest as he laughed. Giuseppe seethed.

When Stefan looked up again, his face was serious.

"If you are happy to torture your own children, then I am happy to torture you!"

Giuseppe looked at Stefan confused before reality dawned on him. He gasped and turned around. He was met by Elijah, who held a dark brown sack in hand.

"Hello Giuseppe" he laughed before shoving the bag over Giuseppe's head. Giuseppe struggled, fist-ing at the material. He fought against Elijah's steady hands. Just as he was about to touch Elijah's neck, to strangle him and fight back, the world around him spun. He felt something wet drip down his neck and then the darkness swallowed him whole. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

"Thank you Elijah" Stefan sighed, coming to stand beside his fathers unconscious body. "He deserves everything he gets."

Elijah nodded, staring down at the still body, the rise and fall of his old 'boss'es chest the only thing convincing him that Giuseppe was still alive.

[...]

Elena and Damon arrived home. Damon opened the door like a gentlemen, causing a smile to spring onto Elena's face.

"Thank you" she flirted. Damon laughed, stroking her cheek before closing the door.

Suddenly, there was the sound of shattering glass and hushed whispers. Damon looked at Elena urgently, but signaled for her to stay by his side. He would not leave her. Together, the began to walk down the hall toward the dining room, the room in which the sound was coming from...

* * *

**Oooooh! What will happen? Guess you'll have to wait to find out, sorry ;)**

**I hope you all still like this story and find it interesting. Your opinion really does count for a lot. Thank you to the few of you who said happy birthday, it means a lot, and again... Follow ME on Twitter for updates and news about the story. I'm TVD_Love21**

**I know it's short, but I hope it's good :D**

**Reviews are love xox Send me a review for my birthday :D xox**


	17. Chapter 16: Doppelganger

**There weren't many reviews last chapter, so like the control freak I am, I sort of panicked. Anyway, I hope you don't all dislike the story now... is it getting boring? :S **

**Seriously, if you want something to happen or for me to include something, than just review your ideas. Any review means you took the time to write and that means a lot. **

**To megansalvatoreox: I did read the first few chapters of your story, and I do like it, they are a bit short for my liking but you have some GREAT ideas, so don't abandon the story :D**

**Anyway onto chapter 16...**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 16 - Doppelganger **

_"If you are happy to torture your own children, then I am happy to torture you!"_

_Giuseppe looked at Stefan confused before reality dawned on him. He gasped and turned around. He was met by Elijah, who held a dark brown sack in hand._

_"Hello Giuseppe" he laughed before shoving the bag over Giuseppe's head. Giuseppe struggled, fist-ing at the material. He fought against Elijah's steady hands. Just as he was about to touch Elijah's neck, to strangle him and fight back, the world around him spun. He felt something wet drip down his neck and then the darkness swallowed him whole. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious._

_"Thank you Elijah" Stefan sighed, coming to stand beside his fathers unconscious body. "He deserves everything he gets."_

_Elijah nodded, staring down at the still body, the rise and fall of his old 'boss'es chest the only thing convincing him that Giuseppe was still alive._

_Elena and Damon arrived home. Damon opened the door like a gentlemen, causing a smile to spring onto Elena's face._

_"Thank you" she flirted. Damon laughed, stroking her cheek before closing the door._

_Suddenly, there was the sound of shattering glass and hushed whispers. Damon looked at Elena urgently, but signaled for her to stay by his side. He would not leave her. Together, the began to walk down the hall toward the dining room, the room in which the sound was coming from..._

Elena was glued to Damon's side as they descended the hall towards the dining room. Elena could faintly make out Stefan's whispers and another familiar voice, although she had no idea who it was. Herself and Damon rounded the corner and were faced with an immediate problem; should they go in? Elena could tell by his tense and protective stance that Damon was perfectly capable of opening the door and being faced with whatever was inside, but the thought scared Elena. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to see behind the wood, and Damon was aware of that. So he waited patiently for her to give him a 'go' signal. When she did, Damon swung open the old pine door, the hinges screaming in protest as the wood made forceful contact with the wall. Elena winced but followed Damon as he stepped into the room.

Elena first impression was that the room they stood in was recently used for some sort of kidnap. There were signs of struggle in every corner; from the cloth on the table being ruffly pulled out of place, to the small droplets of blood that had seeped through the cracks in the wood but had still left marks. Elena knew that Damon was aware of this as his grip on her wrist tightened. To any outsider it would look or sound as though Damon was the sort of man who beat his woman, but Elena was obviously aware his tight hold was only because he was scared for her and her safety.

Damon began to side step around the table, having seen the broken tumblers across the floor. The glass was scattered across ever inch of the floor, so Damon signaled for Elena to be careful. Luckily they both had shoes, or they would both be bleeding by now. Elena looked down to the floor and noticed the familiar color of blood spread across several shards of glass. Definitely a struggle, she decided. Damon's grip tightened further, causing Elena to blink in surprise and restrain from hissing in pain. She squeezed him back and nudged his side, making him turn to her. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes screamed with panic and worry, it made Elena pity him. Only she knew that her eyes reflected the exact same thing at that moment in time.

"I know, brother, I made a mess" Stefan sighed, coming around the corner, rubbing his hands with a white, silk cloth that Elena recognized as Giuseppe's handkerchief. Damon turned to his younger brother, a cautious look about his face.

"Master Salvatore, Mr Mikaelson has taken care of your problem. He says he will meet with you later" a young servant said, coming around into the room with a milk pitcher and table candle in hand. Damon raised his brows and looked at his brother skeptically.

"Now, what "problem" would that be brother?" Damon commented, bring a hand to rest lightly on Elena's waist. Stefan grimaced. The slave sifted feet uncomfortably.

"Well, I assumed you would not want to live here with father, so I began a search for two houses still within a five mile radius of town", Stefan lied.

Elena looked at Stefan slightly confused. He was looking for a house for them as well? They were not even married yet, and she was sure that the towns people would judge her and Damon if they moved into a house. Alone. Together. Then, just as Stefan turned to leave and the servant began to collect the shattered glass with a dustpan and brush, Elena gasped. "Mr Mikaelson?" she asked, surprised. By the look on Damon's face, the name had barely come to mind, but when hearing it roll off Elena's tongue, the memories came flooding back.

Stefan turned to face them slowly. He was tense, his body straight. The servant collected the last of the glass and scurried away, probably to dispose of the remains. Damon looked furious. His grip tightened once again, but this time Elena couldn't stand it and pulled her hand away. Stefan took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Trouble in Paradise?" he queried, a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. He winked at Damon and sent a warm smile Elena's way. That simple smile brought back so many heartbreaking memories of many years ago. Stefan was always the same; sweet, peaceful, caring, but recently he had changed. And Elena wanted the old Stefan back.

"Do not change the subject Stefan" Elena chided, bring her self back to reality with the shake of her head. Damon nodded in agreement and reached for Elena's hand again. She obliged, but sent a stern expression his way in warning. He chuckled and turned back to Stefan, his smile fading. Stefan was straight and tense, his entire body like a statue. His eyes filled with worry and his lips trembling. Damon looked at him sternly. "Do explain brother. Come on. What is you business with 'Mr Mikaelson'" he encouraged sarcastically. Stefan looked at him with an expression that said 'go away'. Damon grinned.

Elena smiled sheepishly, stepping closer to Damon and hugging into his side. "Nothing of your concern" Stefan rushed before turning and running away from the room. Just as the couple stepped to follow him, what seemed like all the servants on the estate bombarded them, coming into the room holding drink pitchers and trays of food. Ahh, that was right, Giuseppe had a meeting planned tonight. Damon had been completely unaware, what with being occupied with his nearly dead fiance.

Damon led Elena out of the room with his hand, guiding her up the stairs, running from the crowded room. They entered Damon's room and sat down on opposite sides of the bed.

"We need to talk, Damon" Elena sighed. Damon growled. You just knew that you were getting dumped when someone said that phrase.

He nodded reluctantly. Elena looked to her hands, fiddling with her dress. "I believe you about all of this witch business, and I am fine with our whole Giuseppe drama. But, my love, I am so very worried about Stefan. Him being in danger of himself or another, is one of the few things that I cannot handle."

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you're not leaving me?" he asked. Elena laughed, a sad smile on her face. "What would make you think that? I love you, Damon. No matter what, I will never leave you" she concluded, pointing a stern finger his way.

"I have no idea what to do about my brother, Elena. It is out of my control."

Elena huffed, bringing her hand to brush through her hair, her fingers sliding across each strand. "Well, it is not out of mine" she protested, jumping from the bed and storming out, leaving a dumbstruck Damon behind, laying in the red silk sheets of the bed he now shared.

[...]

Stefan was laying on his bed, staring up at the chandelier on the ceiling. There was a part of him that wanted to save his father, after all he was flesh and blood, but then the part of him that hated Giuseppe took over and the guilt he felt disappeared instantly. He was so overwhelmed by the hate he felt for that man, that he hardly noticed Elena appear and join him on the bed.

"Stefan" she whispered, touching his shoulder lightly. "Please talk to me."

Stefan sighed and brought his hand to his face, rubbing his palm across his skin in a stressful motion. He moaned and turned to his best friend. "Elena, I love you but you annoy me so much sometimes. Please, leave my problems be!" Stefan cried. Elena winced and took a deep breath. Nothing would stop her from helping her best friend.

"Stefan, something has changed in you, and I don't like it, it is not the Stefan Salvatore I know", Elena sighed, stroking Stefan's arm softly. Stefan relaxed slightly and turned to Elena. He threw his arms around the brunette and pulled her close. Elena sighed, and felt tears leak from her eyes as the familiar feel of her friend encased her. She was so happy. It felt like he was the Stefan she knew before all of this. But then everything changed.

"I am so sorry, Elena" Stefan whispered before suddenly plunging a large, silver butchers knife into Elena's side. She gasped and felt blood seep down her side before she began to scream. The excruciating pain in her side was like every nerve in her body was being severed. She collapsed by Stefan's side on the bed and felt the world around her spin. Her cries halted in her throat as her vision blurred and her eyes clamped shut. Stefan looked down at his best friend, her brown curls draped over her perfect face, her side bleeding out onto the covers of his bed. He frowned and turned to the door as it opened. Damon stepped in slowly, at first not noticing the body of his fiance bleeding on Stefan's sheets. His hair was messy and the first few buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned. Thick black patches were tattooed under his cobalt blue eyes and he looked ever so tired. "Stefan, have you seen Elen-" Damon froze. He slammed the door closed and jumped to the floor beside the edge of Stefan's bed at Elena's side. "Elena!" he screamed, seeing the butchers knife wedged firmly into her flesh. The blood from her wound seeped through the fabric of her dress, the peach of her nightgown becoming a startling crimson. Damon cradled Elena in his arms and glared up at Stefan.

"What the fuck did you do, Stefan?" Damon roared, cursing his brother. Stefan frowned and raised his hands. "I'm sorry, but I had to."

Damon looked at Stefan completely shocked and dumbstruck. "What?!" he demanded. Stefan frowned.

"Listen, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to leave her. Someone is after Elena. They have to think she's dead"

Damon's eyes widened. "What? No! We are going to help her! If we leave her she will die!"

Stefan looked to the floor and began to cry. "We can bring her back afterwards... but for now, she has to die. She is a doppelganger and someone is looking for her. All of this, is to protect her. Please, help me protect her."

Damon turned to the love of his life as he watched her shake. Her body jerked until her chest stilled. Damon clutched at his shirt, the fabric above his heart as he watched the life leave Elena. He didn't know if he could trust his brother. But, his brother loved Elena too, not in the same way but still. He knew his brother would never try to hurt Elena. There had to be a good reason, so he would help his brother, save Elena from whoever was trying to hurt her and then he would bring her back, marry her and never let her go.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's stupid and you probably don't like it but the second part of the story is coming to an end and the third part is beginning. The supernatural world is beginning to catch up with our characters and they just wont be able to escape it for much longer. You all probably dont like this chapter but please stay tuned because everything will be explained as usual and the story will begin to play out. As I have said before I promise that the story will have a happy ending. Don't abandon me because I know that you will understand my sudden and random craziness with this chapter later on. I know this is probably too much from one chapter with no explanation before this, but flashbacks will be the structure of the next chapter. I hope you don't all ditch me... stay tuned. You wont regret it :D**

**Reviews mean so much... Review for me, yeah?**


	18. Chapter 17:The Curse Of The Doppelganger

**There were quite a few reviews last chapter and most of you were happy or... okay(?) with the sudden plot twist at the end of last chapter. It seems to me that very few of you were angry, maybe you were just intrigued to find out what happens next. Oh! I don't really know! I'm not you :D **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it took a while, but I think it's worth it. **

**To rickysgirl118: Thank you. Your review made me smile like a Cheshire cat. That made me feel really good, so thank you, and I'm glad you like how and when I post the chapters. Does the wait annoy you sometime? :D**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is owned by one person, and it's not me. All rights go to Julie Plec... and Kevin Williamson... and The CW and... L.J Smith :P Okay, not one :)**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 17 - The Curse of the Doppelganger**

**_At one time someone hurt you,_  
**

**_Yeah one time someone put you out,_  
**

**_But you still hang around,_  
**

**_What makes you think I'll leave you?_  
**

**_What makes you think I'll leave you now?_  
**

**_Why don't you even try? To know..._  
**

**_That I won't hurt you,_  
**

**_You know that I will hold you,_**

_**You know that I will love you...  
**_

**[I Will Save You - Exit East]**

* * *

"Explain!" Damon shouted, still cradling the dead body of Elena in his arms. Only 10 minutes prior to their recent convocation, Damon had watched his fiance die at the hands of his brother; who was momentarily explaining to him why he did it. The pure fire and rage that burned deep inside of Damon, he knew, would not subside with a simple explanation though. Realizing his mistake, Damon regretted letting her die. In a sense, it was his fault. If Stefan didn't know how to save her, he didn't know what he would do.

"It's a long story, so keep quiet brother and simply listen" Stefan chided. Damon cringed. The way he pointed his finger reminded Damon of Elena when she was angry. He nodded simply and waited for his brother to continue.

"We both know about Abigail Bennett being a witch, it is public knowledge, people simply do not want to believe it. Well, Damon, do you believe in monsters of the night?"

Damon laughed cruelly. Still holding Elena, he pointed his finger at Stefan. "Monsters of the night?" he chuckled. Stefan wasn't happy.

Stefan knew it would be hard to convince his brother about the monsters he had seen, but he wasn't expecting **this **sort of response. "Brother, please, believe me for five minutes!" **_  
_**

Damon gently laid Elena down and jumped to his feet. "Believe you?" he screamed, "believe you?! You just killed my fiance and you expect me to **believe you**?! Why would I believe you?" Stefan jumped. "Fiance?" he asked, shocked.

"Continue" Damon said, brushing it off. Stefan relaxed.

"I few hours after you left for Miss Bennett's, I left for a walk. I was confronted by a vampire." Damon's eyes widened. "Yes, a vampire, brother. Remember the tales the children of the town used to tell. Well, they are true. It had large teeth, pointed and sharp like a sharks, while ours are blunt. Red like a deep, burning fire in the deepest parts of his eyes. Veins like snakes producing from the flesh under them. Blood souring through them. His teeth were drenched in blood and his stance was dangerous and deadly, brother, I was terrified. So, when he threatened to kill me I begged for my life"

_"Please!" Stefan screamed. The blonde vampire held him by the collar of his shirt, his legs dangling just above the ground. Stefan tried to escape, causing the vampire to struggle in keeping him still. Stefan swung his legs and flayed like a fish in the tight grip of the beast. The vampire sighed and flung Stefan to the ground, only the force and sheer power the vampire possessed sent Stefan flying back. He slid across the muddy ground until his back came into contact with a large tree trunk. He cried in pain as his back made forceful contact with the tree, his back scratching the rough bark. The vampire crouched down in front of him and exposed his fangs. Stefan gasped as he watched the monsters eyes darken, snake-like veins swim around the flesh under his eyes and his teeth grow pointed and sharp. _

_"What are you?!" Stefan cried. The man knelt in front of him smiled, exposing every row of his perfect white teeth, including his two fangs. _

_"I am a vampire!" the man whispered. He opened his mouth wide and hissed at Stefan because lunging for his neck. He grabbed his head and snapped it to the side. Just as his teeth made first contact, scraping at the delicate skin of the human, Stefan cried. "Please! I will do anything!" _

_The vampire halted very briefly. He looked his victim. This boy was unique, and although he normally hated admitting that humans intrigued him, he stopped and raised a brow. "Anything?" the vampire pressed. Stefan stuttered, rubbing his head as his heavy breathing increased. _

_"Yes?" he breathed, tears flowing down his cheeks and splashing the ground around him. He slouched against the tree and held his injured body._

_"Help me find someone. You are human, from what I can tell, you are very wealthy. You must be well known in this small, petty town. Find my doppelganger." It was stupid for him to be asking a human for help, humans were his food and nothing more, but he was desperate. He had to return to **him **with the doppelganger, or he was dead. His heart would be torn from his chest and his body would be left to be either discovered by people walking by, or it would simply rot away and dissolve into ash, floating carelessly in the air. The vampire twirled the large blue and silver ring around on his finger. Stefan watched him carefully.  
_

_"Who is she? Do I know her?" Stefan stuttered, rising to his feet. The vampire hissed and lunged for him, throwing him off of his feet and back to the ground. Stefan winced and closed his mouth, determined to keep his cries inside. He would not be shown as a weak man to the vampire. _

_" I do not know her name. My master only told me that she is 18 years old and lives in the Veritas Estate, Mystic Falls, Virginia, America." Stefan froze. The vampire noticed his hesitation and smiled devilishly. "You know her don't you? Oh goody! Find her, before I do and kill everyone you have ever met in the meanwhile! You have 14 hours! No more, no less!" _

_Then the vampire was gone and Stefan was left alone in the middle of the wood, blood all over him. He had no idea what to do. _

"Elena?" Damon asked, terrified and tearful. "Why Elena? She is not a doppelganger! What is that anyway? And who was that vampire's 'boss'?" Damon rushed, rubbing his face nervously with his palm. Stefan hushed him.

"That is all I know! Do not ask questions I cannot answer!" Damon tensed. "I am sorry, brother. I am so worried."

"Do not worry Damon, all will be well. But as you probably know, we have to lure the vampire here with the promise of giving him Elena and then, just before he takes her, we kill him."

Damon stopped and thought it over. "Wait! If he wanted Elena, he wouldn't want her dead, would he?"

Stefan froze.

[...]

Damon had carefully taken Elena's body to cellar and placed her gently on Rosalinda's bed. Rosalinda had become quite close to Damon after walking in on him and Elena for a second time. She had happily allowed Damon to use her bed, not that she had much choice in the matter. Damon and Stefan were keeping Elena down with the servants, in a safe-ish place, while they went out to do some research on the doppelganger, and Damon wasn't at all happy with it, both leaving her and with doing so much reading about something that was probably not even real. He groaned and left Elena upon the makeshift bed Rosalinda owned and left to join Stefan. He got upstairs to the library, and Damon found Stefan sitting cross legged on the floor with millions of old books spread open around him. He joined his brother on the floor, clearing a space for him to sit down. He rubbed his head in thought as he began searching through an old Italian book. Lucky his family was Italian then, eh?

After two hours of reading through what felt like countless books, Damon got angry. He threw the book down and looked at his brother. "Where's father? If we ask him, he can help! Why don't we just ask him! He knows this room inside out, he must know if there is the book we are looking for in here!"

Stefan tensed. "Brother... I have something to tell you"

"What?!" Damon exclaimed once Stefan had explained to him what really happened with his father.

"I had to get him out of the way! Do you think he would possibly let us take on a vampire? Plus, Elijah Mikaelson wishes to get some revenge and I am more than happy to help. Father did wrong, Damon" Stefan replied, defending himself. He pushed his book aside and attempted to changed the subject.

"Find anything?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Only that a doppelganger is the child of a curse. It is rubbish Stefan. We would be crazy to believe it. Just carry on looking!" Damon moaned. He refused to believe Elena, his Elena, was a curse. She was an angel. She was selfless and kind, she was caring and loving. How could she be a curse.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, waving for Damon to read what he had found. Damon crawled over to his brother and read the page over his shoulder.

_maledicam de doppelganger _was intricately written on the top of the page in which Stefan was reading from. "What does that mean?" Damon asked, pointing to the words.

"It's Latin for The Curse Of The Doppelganger" Stefan dragged. Damon furrowed his brows. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. Stefan nodded.

"I translated a few things and learnt some Latin with mother a few years back, the writing underneath says: 'The doppelganger was a curse created by a witch, put on a poor woman. The woman was blah, blah, blah. The curse means that the woman's descendants would be cursed. The blood of a doppelganger is special. It helps witches with spells.' That's all I have at the moment. Give me time I will have the rest", Stefan added on the end. Damon nodded and turned back to his book. His life was all about witches now. Then the idea popped into his head.

"I will return later, brother. I am going to talk to Miss Bennett again!" Damon cheered, jumped up and running from the library, blazer and money in hand.

[...]

Instead of Abigail opening and greeting Damon at the door, Abigail's granddaughter Bonnie Bennett answered, and welcomed Damon in with a warm smile.

Bonnie was a beautiful girl, Damon thought, but no where near a beautiful as Elena. Bonnie was a short girl, small and dainty. She had long, straight black hair, fluffy or sometimes braided. She had dark, brown skin like her grandparents and plump pink lips to match. Whenever Damon saw her, she would always be wearing a long peach or light yellow dress with small white or silvers bows along the arms and bodice. It was obvious that Bonnie tended to wear her corset incredibly tight as her waist was always so small, where as Elena very rarely wore her corset too tight. Bonnie had a small, cute little heart shaped face that made grown men cry. She was beautiful inside and out and Damon truly did like her. As a friend, obviously, and nothing more. But, nonetheless, Bonnie was sweet and friendly. There was nothing not to like.

She welcomed Damon inside her home with a warm smile. Damon sent one to her in return and sat down at the old, dusty table in the room down the opposite corridor in which he and Elena had been in.

"I need help" Damon stated once both of them were comfortably seated at the table. Bonnie smiled and nodded.

"I cannot offer much assistance but I can offer you some, Mr Salvatore" Bonnie grinned. She rose from her seat and left the room, leaving Damon slightly confused. He waited patiently for her to return. When she did, she had a large, old book in hand. "Here is one of your only solutions" she said, holding up an identical book as to the one Stefan showed Damon only 20 minutes before. Damon smiled and patted the spot next to him. Bonnie sat down next to him and opened the book to a certain page. _Page 782._

Damon waited patiently while Bonnie skimmed over the page. As he already knew, everything was in Latin so it took some time. Eventually Bonnie looked up from the book and smiled.

"The doppelganger is very important to vampire because her blood is something witches like to use for spells, her blood is very potent. A doppelgangers blood helps a witch, so the person after **your **doppelganger obviously wants her blood to help a witch do something for them" Bonnie stated.

Damon raised his brows and his eyes grew. "How did you know that I wanted to know about the doppelganger and that I know one?" Damon asked, shocked. Bonnie smiled.

"I could sense it Damon, you are stressed. Only the person you love in danger causes this sort of change and reaction in your emotional, mental and physical appearance. I'm a practicing witch. I can see your aura. Yours says a lot."

Damon grinned and thanked Bonnie. He then left the Bennett house and headed home to tell Stefan the news.

[...]

Stefan frowned. That is not what he wanted to hear.

"So, the vampire that attacked me wants Elena's blood?" Stefan asked worried.

Damon smirked. "Seems that way, yes. And I very much doubt he will hesitate in taking every drop from her"

"Which will kill her" Stefan sighed. This is not what he wanted.

Damon nodded in agreement. "You don't say, Saint Stefan" Damon groaned sarcastically. Stefan frowned, his usual brood lines showing.

"What do we do?" Stefan asked tentatively. Damon looked to the floor. After a while, his head suddenly shot up.

"You do more research and try to find a way to bargain with the vampire. Shall I go back to the Bennett's and make sure she can yelp bring Elena back?" Stefan nodded, "Also, we both need to make the decision; let the vampire take her and kill her then bring her back, or bring her back and kill the vampire."

Stefan growled. "Just go brother, we will fight for her. No matter what"

Damon nodded and headed for the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to his brother. "No one will fight harder for her than me!" he declared and then left, slamming the door behind him and setting off in the carriage towards Bonnie and Abigail Bennett's house for the second time that day.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Was it good? Enough explanation? ****I love this part of the story because Stefan and Damon get to work together as brothers, which is nice. Really excited for next chapter. Can't wait to actually write it lol :D ****Anyway, tell me what you think. By the way, next chapter... they will confront the vampire!**

**_IMPORTANT A/N_: _This will be the last chapter until after Christmas because, as I'm sure you all know, it's a busy time of year, so I do not have time to write the next chapters. Sorry, but I will be posting chapter 18 just before or just after new year. Hope you don't mind :D I'm sure you all understand :P_**

_**Reviews mean a lot! xox**_


	19. Chapter 18: My Curse

**Well, fanfiction, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but... HERE I AM! I'm back guys! Here with chapter ****18 ****can you believe it?! Anyway, I am so excited to read your reviews so I better get started. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS. AND WISHING YOU A FAB NEW YEAR!**

**I spoke to my friend the other day, and she reads this story. She said she checked every night since chapter 17 to see if I posted again. If anyone else does that, thank you... because that is dedication.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No TVD for me... I think I should write a book about my despair. **

* * *

A Love That Breaks All Rules

Chapter 18 - _My_curse

_**Don't take nobody's word what you can do**_

_**There ain't no Jesus gonna come from the sky**_

_**Now that I found out I know I can cry**_

_**I, I found out!**_

_**I, I found out!**_

**[I Found Out - John Lennon]**

* * *

Damon knocked on the door of the Bennett witches tentatively. He was careful about the way he stepped into the dimly lit room of their home. This was his second time calling upon them for help, in the very same day. It surprised him that Bonnie was not the least bit effected by his reoccurring presence; she was still her old, sweet, calm self.

He sat down in the seat he used only around thirty minutes prior to their current meeting, a shy grin plastered on his face. He tapped the wooden table with his nails, eliciting quiet _tap!_s to encase the room. Bonnie looked at him strangely and signaled for him to stop, before burying her head back in the bookcase. There was a quiet and a sigh, before Bonnie slipped her head out and turned to Damon. She had her everlasting smile on her face.

"I have found what you are looking for", she said in her soft, child-like voice, "but how much new information it contains, I do not know, master Salvatore".

By saying 'Master Salvatore', Bonnie instantly reminded Damon, although she didn't mean to, that the Bennett's were still slaves from the Forbes' estate. Although the Forbes' technically owned them, the Bennett's refused to help and tend to only their needs, claiming they may be owned, but they still had their choices. Which was true, slaves and servants all came from certain families, were bred for work, and were put to work at a young age, but they still had their undying choices. Damon appreciated their bravery in telling their mistresses no. Although, it had not gone down well with the Forbes', the Bennett's continued on with their small 'business'. They helped whoever came.

_Thank God, _Damon thought, _otherwise I would have no one to help me save Elena._

Which was true.

Damon was roughly sucked from his slightly melancholy thoughts when he heard Bonnie clear her throat and begin translating. Only then did he notice she was now sitting beside him, so close he was sure she could hear his steady breathing.

"We need to know about killing a vampire" Damon added, peeking around Bonnie's arm to see the Latin all over the page. He made a face of disgust as he looked at the difficult transcript. Bonnie looked up and him and shot him a certain look that Damon didn't completely understand; was she angry? Slightly confused? A bit of both?

"I can help you with information, but not the task, I will not be part of your 'battle' so to speak" she sighed, causing Damon to look to the ground in upset. He sighed too, taking a deep breath and again looking up at Bonnie with a new look of determination in his eyes.

"I just need to know how to kill one, not your assistance in doing so" Damon confirmed, with his familiar cocky smirk on his face. Bonnie grinned.

"Simple task, if you would believe it. There are two types of vampires, the easy and the hard to kill. I assume by your courage and determination that you are most definitively fighting an easy to kill vampire."

Damon looked confused. "How would I know which kind?"

Bonnie smiled, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a small grin. "If you were up against an Original, you would either be dead or running for the hills"

Damon's eyes widened. "An Original?" Bonnie nodded. "Yes. An original is the strongest and most deadly breed of vampire there is. They are the oldest, and with their age comes power and strength. The vampire you are up against is certainly not as powerful. They **may** be working for an original but they are certainly not one themselves. They are easier to kill."

That was when Damon relaxed, his shoulders previously being hunched. He slouched back into his seat and turned to Bonnie with interest. "How?" he almost demanded, knowing Bonnie knew exactly what he meant. She only smiled and nodded.

"A stake. Through the heart"

Damon froze. So many questions clouded his mind. Could he stake a being in the heart? Could he manage to save Elena? Would the vampire actually die? What would happen after? Would his body explode? How would he explain dead man guts all over the house to the cleaners?

As he began to hyperventilate, Bonnie jumped to attention and began soothingly rubbing his back. "Calm. Breath" she encouraged, knowing he could hear her over his frantic breaths. He evened his breathing out and straightened his back. Still so many questions.

"What happens after?" he asked. Bonnie looked down to her book. "You stake him. He falls and dies, his body grey and almost... rotted, but still in one piece. You then dispose of the body. Bring _Elena, _I believe, to me and I will help her, possibly with the assistance of my mother. Then you run off into the sunset, like a true hero" she stated. Damon raised a brow.

"How do I 'dispose' of a vampire's body?"

"Bring it to use, we will do so with the body, as we please" Bonnie replied. Damon shrugged.

"And how do you bring back Elena?"

"A spell"

"What spell?"

"A Resurrection spell"

"Any required ingredients you need from me?" Damon asked nervously. He wasn't entirely sure about this spell.

"No" Bonnie confirmed simply.

"This spell", Damon began, "will there be any, you know, side affects?"

Secretly, that was Damon biggest fear right now. _If _they saved her, would she be different? Could there be a possibility that she ended up with no memories? No knowledge at all. What would he do then? What would he tell her; a small, frail, confused girl. Bonnie seemed to have the answer that pleased him very much.

"No, the spell is simple, I bring her back, then do another spell to refresh her memories. All should go well" she assured him. Damon glanced at her, one brow raised.

"May I just know your price?" he spat, knowing this would cost him much. Bonnie sighed, shaking her head as if scolding a naughty child.

"It would normally cost twenty-five thousand, but I give you this for nothing."

Damon looked at her, completely shocked. "Why?" he gasped.

Bonnie smiled sweetly, her dimples on full display. "A wedding gift from my family" she decided. Damon looked at her completely stunned, but he wouldn't say no to an offer such as this. He nodded and rose from his seat.

"Thank you" he nodded, setting off to the carriage. He opened the front door and stepped out, a genuine smile on his face and he strutted off to his transport. He smiled at Bonnie and shut the door, falling into the plush, red velvet seat.

_Yes! _he thought. _I can really save Elena!_

[...]

After explaining everything about what they would do, to Stefan, Damon began to make preparations for the vampires arrival. He walked down to the slaves quarters and carried Elena up to her old room in which she now kept only her clothes. He walked into the large, extravagant room and smiled. The room smelled like her; her familiar scent of honey and sugar floated around his nostrils, making them flare. He grinned and gently laid Elena onto her old bed, the comforting warmth of her red, silk sheets surrounding her cold, frozen body.

Damon sighed at the memories and the strange presence he felt around him when inside her room and turned towards her old closet. The white wood was polished and perfect, as if she would see it again. Damon growled and swung open the doors.

For some reason Damon wanted Elena to look presentable when the vampire came. He didn't exactly know why, but he did, so he planned on making her look like an angel. He wanted to get rid of the dress she was already wearing as it was covered in her blood.

He gasped when he looked inside. There were so many dresses he was surprised that they could all fit inside the small wooden closet, the dark walls squeezing the dresses together, making it almost impossible to tug one out. He sighed and pulled one dress out at random. It was a long, floor-length peach dress with beautiful pleated trimmings around the large skirt. The neckline and sleeves were the same, decorated stunningly. The small range of colors used in the dress were enough to make the wanted impact; the dress was meant to make any woman looked beautiful, and Damon was sure it did.

He folded the dress once and placed it beside Elena, then called upon Emily, Elena's closest servant, to dress her. Emily opened the door slowly and joined Damon at the foot of her bed.

"I am sure all will be well, master Salvatore" Emily reassured him. Damon hoped for the best, but he wouldn't be human if he didn't worry unnecessarily. He nodded in understanding and left the room.

Downstairs in the dining room, Stefan lent over the table. It was completely covered in a range of different of wooden stakes; some small and round like bullets and some long and thick.

"What's all this?" Damon demanded. Stefan looked up at his brother with surprise.

"Abigail Bennett was informed by Bonnie about our predicament and decided to bring us some defense She stated that 'no human should be forced to face the devil without some form of protection'. Strange, I know" Stefan informed. He swung a long, leather belt around his waist and tightened it. He then started carefully hiding stakes on his body, one up on sleeve, secured to his wrist, one of the other arm the same way, one on his right ankle and one at his waist, tucked into the belt.

"Isn't that noticeable?" Damon chirped up. Stefan grinned and slipped into his blazer coat, buttoning it up and in the meanwhile, hiding the offensive weapons. Damon copied him and hid the stakes, again tightening a large coat around him.

"Shall we?" Stefan grinned, gesturing to the second floor of the estate.

"We shall" Damon chuckled and together the Salvatore brothers stormed up the old staircase and onto the second floor.

[...]

Damon swung the door to Elena's door open and growled. Inside the room, lent over Elena's still body was the vampire. His shaggy blonde hair framing his youthful yet deadly face. Stefan gasped when he saw him, confirming for Damon that the man was indeed the vampire that attacked him. The expression Stefan's face said it all. The youngest Salvatore gasped and pulled the stake hidden from inside his sock. He readied himself with the stake as the vampire turned to the brothers with a menacing look. His eyes suddenly began to darken, turning to pools of black mixing with the dark crimson of blood that swirling within. He hissed as the snake-like veins swam under the skin of his eyes. He opened his mouth wide, exposing the long row of his titanium white teeth. Suddenly, the vampire hissed as long, sharp fangs burst through the flesh of his gums. Stefan gasped whilst Damon simply shook. The vampire growled. Stefan took the opportunity to run at him, sprinting across the room with the stake firm in his grip. The vampire sighed and watched as the young boy charged at him, a small laugh dancing from his tongue. Just as Stefan reached him, the stake in his hand barely scratching the surface of the vampires arm before he was grabbed by the left leg and flipped. He flew behind the vampire and landed on the floor with a thud, eliciting a loud, agonizing moan from Stefan. Damon winced, imagining the pain. Whilst the vampire examined Stefan with a laugh, Damon took possibly his only chance to charge. Pulling the stake from his left sleeve, Damon ran at the vampire. The vampire smiled at the challenge and just as the stake pierced the first layer of the vampire's skin, Damon was sent flying backwards with the vampire's leather boot. He flew back, only stopping when his back made painful contact with a tall, glass door. A china cabinet? Since when Elena's room have a china cabinet?

Damon roared in agony as his flesh was torn by the falling glass. The vampire turned to him. From the corner of his eye, Damon saw Stefan, waving his arms. Damon furrowed his brows and looked at Stefan in confusion. Stefan waved his arms again. Damon took it as a message.

"Distract him!" Stefan mouthed urgently. Damon nodded, looking up at the blonde beast that stalked towards him. The vampire crouched down in front of him and hissed, his fangs exposed and deadly. Damon gasped. The blonde vampire rose slowly and stared down at Damon with intense curiosity. As he began to turn around, Damon shouted.

"Why do you want her?" he shouted, causing the vampire to look at him instantly.

"What?" the vampire demanded. Damon nodded.

"You heard me, _vampire!_ Why do you want her?"

"Lord Klaus want's his doppelganger. And I intend to get it for him!"

Damon looked confused and shocked. He had heard that name before. Lord Klaus. Klaus. Nik. Klaus. Niklaus. He gasped.

"Lord Klaus as in Niklaus Mikaelson?" Damon asked.

"Indeed."

Damon froze. Klaus was to blame for ALL of this! Just as the vampire began to turn again, Damon moaned in fake pain. The vampire huffed and turned to him once again. "Shut up!"

Damon ignored him. "I wouldn't take her if I were you", he began, the vampire looking at him curiously, "she is a spoiled brat. Her name? Caroline Forbes. And she is horrid, I tell you"

The vampire laughed. He crouched down in front of Damon and lent forward. "Funny, because m'lord Klaus told me only a few hours ago about the doppelganger being called Elena!_ Elena Gilbert!_"

Damon froze, gulping hard. "I hate liars!" the vampire breathed, his deep, croaky, voice sending chills down Damon's spine. The vampire gently placed his hand on the fabric above Damon's heart, causing Damon to gasp. The blonde man withdrew his hand, ready to shove it into his chest and tear out his heart. Damon winced and waited for death to come. Just as the vampire was about to kill Damon, he froze. The vampire gasped, followed by a grunt before collapsing beside Damon, his body grey and his veins prodding through his delicate skin. Damon gasped. He looked up to see Stefan shaking and breathing heavily.

"I did it!" Stefan cheered. Damon laughed, jumping to his feet. "You did, brother!" Damon grinned, swinging his arms around Stefan's shoulders. He pulled him close, hugging him tight. Pulling away slowly, Damon chuckled. "Well done, and, thank you" Damon smiled.

Then both brothers turned to the still and frozen body of the doppelganger. "Elena" they both sighed in unison.

[...]

"Can you do it?" Damon asked again once Abigail Bennett had returned from disposing of the body of the dead vampire.

"Yes, now, do I have to tell 'ya again Damon?" she asked, aggravated. Damon sighed and slouched back into a chair beside Elena, her hand in his.

"Bonnie!" Abigail shouted, whilst signaling for Stefan to step back. Bonnie entered with a large smile on her face, carrying an old book much like the one that told her about the curse of the doppelganger. She joined her mother behind the table in which Elena lay. Abigail swatted away Damon's hand. Damon growled but stepped back, joining his brother at the edge of the room.

Both Bennett's then began to chant. The candles that littered the space around them burst into light, large flames burning. Damon smiled. Both mother and daughter lent over the doppelganger and began to chant louder, the flames burning taller and larger. Damon began patting his thighs in impatience. Stefan shoved his brother as a sign for him to shut up, which he did.

As the witches chanted louder, Elena's body began to twitch. Twitches becoming shakes, shakes becoming spasms, Elena's body shook. Damon looked on in curiosity and fear. Elena's body began to shake more violently, the witches continued, the flames grew and the brothers tensed. Suddenly, Elena shot up from her position with a gasp. The chanting stopped and the flames died down as Elena panted heavily.

"Elena?" Damon asked tentatively, stepping into the light. Elena turned to him abruptly. She instantly smiled.

"Damon?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it has been a long wait but I hope it was worth it. Sadly, it would have been updated earlier but it was deleted from my profile for some reason. Anyway, you will not be seeing chapter 19 until new years day, but I hope you don't mind, it is only a three day wait. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Elena's dress on my profile **

**Reviews are love! xoxo**

**See you in 2013! :D **


	20. Chapter 19: Back in your arms

**Hope you all liked the last chapter and hope you all had a great day today. Happy new year! Hello 2013!** **Your reviews were great! You all liked the chapter(?) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries because if I did, I wouldn't let the writers and producers make us all wait until the 17th :(**

* * *

A Love That Breaks All Rules

Chapter 19 - Back in your arms

_**Follow me**_

_**We both know the way**_

_**It's always been the same**_

_**Anything we have known**_

_**Anything we've forgotten**_

_**In the rain, in the dark we'll lay**_

_**In your arms, in your arms I'll stay**_

_** [In Your Arms - Kina Grannis]**_

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When I turned to see Damon in front of me, my entire world screeched to a halt. Nothing mattered. The room around me had simply melted away and all that was left was me and him; standing, facing each other. No words were needed, his eyes spoke a thousand preys. He was back, I was back, and we were together.

In a sense, it was Damon who should have been more shocked at seeing me. Since the night in which I visited Stefan, everything was nothing. Since that horrid night, since I _died, _all I did was float. Float down a never ending stream of darkness and despair, some of it my own. I had simply sat there and waiting, ever so painfully, for an angel to save me. I wanted Damon to be that angel. As I looked into his blue orbs, a whole new Elena awoke inside of me. The sadness that was hidden, not deep enough, in his cobalt blue eyes spoke to me, in ways I wish they hadn't. Damon had suffered in my absence. He had suffered a lot. Too much.

I turned my head slowly, getting used to the ability of moving again. Whilst doing nothing but float in the dark that I assumed was death, my body had just not existed. I hadn't been able to feel my own body, as if my soul itself was all alone, nothing to control and nothing to be. The way my body seemed to just move so easily and on demand shocked me. I didn't think about moving my leg, but somehow my mind and body just knew I wanted to move it, and so it did. My left leg rose slowly, bending. My right leg copied until I was able to squeeze myself against them, hugging myself. It was a strange sensation, having my body back.

The faces in the room, all eyes on me, suddenly popped into my mind. Stefan lent against the wall furthest from when I currently was, his eyes filled with worry and what looked like sadness. No, despair. His entire frame was hunched and slouched, his body not putting in any effort to stay upright. His jaw was tight, his eyes weary. His breathing was steady but at the same time, rushed. He looked into my eyes, as if he had not seen them in decades, and in reality, he hadn't seen them open in what, to me, felt like forever. Suddenly, to my surprise, his face burst into a cheerful smile, his dimples displayed along with two rows of perfect white teeth. His breathing evened out slightly and as he saw me smile slowly back, his back straightened and his smile widened, the corners of his mouth stretching so wide he literally looked like he was smiling ear to ear.

My gaze then fixed on Bonnie Bennett, who had quietly stepped around the table so she now had a perfect view of me. I felt my cheeks redden under her young and sweet stare, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over me. I hated being in the spotlight and now, the spotlight was shone directly on me. She looked different to what I was used to, her kind and caring eyes, like fresh leaks, gazing upon me. I felt as if I were a old antique on display, everyone gazing and gawking. It was, again, a new sensation.; the embarrassment I felt being possibly the first feeling I had felt in a long time. Whilst in the dark, all one can feel is curiosity and fear.

Next, I looked upon Abigail Bennett, her eyes wide in both awe and shock. Assuming that she had helped me escape the dark, she must have been proud. After all, I was back in one piece. The way she looked at me, my living, breathing form, she seemed intrigued and confused, as if her witch mind could not come to grips with what she had just done. Granted, bringing/saving someone from death was a difficult task, or so I thought. Her small smile was enough to reassure me that she was not in a state of anger or confusion, more happy shocked. That put a grin on my face.

And finally, I turned to _him. _He was standing there, staring at me, his eyes glued to me as if he thought that by looking away, I would disappear. In all honesty, I was terrified it was a dream too, or at least not reality. Damon's eyes focused on mine, his sea blue eyes staring into the depths of my soul. My body shivered as I looked him up and down. Still so alike to how I had last seem him, yet so different. Yes, he was the same; his hair was still an untidy but sexy mess, his eyes were still shining with joy and his face was still like a perfect angels but something in the way he stood was unfamiliar. I had never seen him so... tense before. I looked at him, my head tilting as I looked for a better angle in which to gaze upon him. There he was. That was when reality hit me like a brick wall. I jumped from the table, stumbling slightly as my legs adjusted to the weight, before propelling myself off towards him. I reached him and wasted no time in throwing my arms around him and pulling him into me, my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck. I stood there, sobbing into his skin as I relished in the feel of him here. He was really here!

"Elena" he whispered, causing me to only sob harder at hearing his deep, angelic voice. Damon chuckled, pulling me so close my lungs pressed into me, making each breath harder, but I didn't care. I only squeezed him back.

I heard a quiet, throaty chuckle much like Damon's come from behind me, and pulled away from my fiance slightly to look at Stefan. His eyes were still weary but his smile was friendly and caring. Without thinking, I instantly pulled from Damon's grip and stormed towards my soon-to-be brother-in-law with a stern and determined expression on my face. I reached him and raised my hand, bringing it down to his cheek with a loud _slap! _Stefan's head snapped to the side, his cheek bright red. My hand instantly began to burn, a tingling sensation beginning to arise in my palm, spreading to my fingertips. I shook my head, my eyes still on Stefan as I watched him stare up at me. I raised my hand to strike again but was stopped by a tight hand around my wrist and waist. I squeaked in protest as I felt Damon pull me back slightly, whispering in my ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked as if completely clueless. Only, if he had seen me rise from the dead, he would have known I was dead and must have know who was to blame for it. I turned to him, his arm still around my waist, only I pulled my wrist free.

"He killed me!" I shouted, speaking for the first time. Damon's face froze, I assumed because he either heard my voice for the first time or realized his brother was the reason for my death. I too felt strange hearing at my voice after so long of being without it. It felt nice to have the ability to be able to voice my opinions again. Damon thought over something. I looked at him slightly angry that he would even have to think about it; his brother killed me, his fiance, he should be punching him into lumpy meat by now.

"Elena, there is something of great importance that we need to tell you" Damon sighed, wiping his face with his hand in exasperation. He gazed at me, then to his brother who stepped forward, one hand on his cheek and a shy and scared look about his face. His jaw was tight once again, his teeth clenched as he spoke.

"I only killed you for your own protection, Elena. You should know that I would never hurt you"

I froze. Turning in Damon's arms suddenly, I pulled free from his grip and stomped over to Stefan. He flinched slightly but did not back down. I stood in front of him, no longer angry, only upset and confused.

"**It** hurt, Stefan!" I sobbed, my eyes red and puffy as tears swelled. He knew what I meant when I sad _it. _I wiped my hand over my eyes roughly, determined to get rid of my tears. Crying never solved anything.

"I know, Elena, and I am so sorry! Someone wanted to kill you because you were the doppelganger so I thought that if they saw you dead they would leave and never return _for you_" Stefan cried, staring down at me with red-rimmed eyes. He was only half a foot taller than me but it made all the difference.

I was still as a statue from that point on. _Doppelganger? _Not even Damon's constant pleas and tugs could awaken me from my state of shock. Was I a doppelganger?

I just stared off into the distance until I felt my head spin. My body suddenly reawakened and I stumbled, reaching for the closest thing, the closest thing being Damon. He caught me in his arms as I tumbled to the floor. He pulled my into his chest and the last thing I saw were his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Elena!"

And then I slipped over the edge and into unconsciousness.

[...]

**Stefans POV**

Elena just laid there, still as stone, the only thing reassuring me that she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Standing not far away in the corner was Damon. My brother had been through a lot these past few days. His fiance has been murdered, by me, his fiance had woken up and then she had gone and fainted. I didn't blame him for being on edge. I turned to my brother slowly. He was standing, his head hung. His long raven locks fell over his face but the tear streaks down his cheeks were still very much visible. I hated seeing my brother like this.

The door to Elena's room then slowly creaked open, mine and Damon's head shooting up instantly. I was very shocked to see Elijah standing in the doorway.

"Hello Stefan, Damon... Elena, I have news I wish to share with you Mr Salvatore" Elijah spoke formally, looking at Elena confused then looked at me.

"Of course" I nodded nervously. As we, together, turned to leave Damon piped up.

"Wait!" Damon shouted, "Elijah! Klaus... he is after Elena? Your brother?" Damon's eyes were wet with tears and his voice was strained. Elijah looked back at him with a stern yet slightly sympathetic smile on his face. Damon looked concerned; what _would _Elijah say?

Elijah looked at Damon, then Elena, then me. "My brother is after Elena, yes. But I myself do not agree with his reasons. My brother is like myself, an Original, but he has a werewolf side. He was a vampire born from a werewolf bloodline. A witch, being my mother, put a spell on his to hide away his werewolf side so he was only a vampire, but Elena's blood could be the way to unlock it. He wants to become a hybrid and needs Elena's blood to do so. So, no I do not agree with him. I will not tell my brother that Elena is alive."

I stood for a while, slightly shocked. Hybrid? This was new. Damon simply nodded and took hold of Elena's hand, kneeling down beside her, whispering in her ear.

"Stefan?" I heard Elijah and turned to the sound. He was gesturing for me to follow him, and so I did.

We ended up in the hallway, further down from Elena's room and closer to my own. We stood and faced each other. "Stefan, holding your father is starting to get harder", he sighed, "when do you plan to let him go."

I froze. I had hardly thought about my father being kidnapped by well... me. With all of the drama I was completely unaware that Elijah still kept him locked up. I looked to Elijah. "Did he suffer?" I asked quietly. Elijah nodded. I sighed. That was good, his suffering after what he did to my brother and my best friend was what I wanted, but there was a small part of me that was truly upset by the thought of my father suffering in any way.

Elijah turned his back to me with a sigh, bringing his hand up to ruffle through his hair. "I will hold him for three more days, no longer!" Elijah stated, and without and wave or second thought, he stormed down the stairs and left. Stefan sighed. Now he had several problems.

[...]

"So why did she faint?" I asked Abigail who was momentarily leaning over Elena with a spell book and a candle in hand. She sighed.

"Her memories are beginning to fade and her mind cannot cope with 'de change. Faintin' was like a defense mechanism" Abigail frowned, examining Elena carefully. Damon and myself nodded slowly, Damon's eyes filled with worry.

"Is there a spell to help her?" Damon nearly begged. Abigail nodded, setting the candle down beside Elena and opening the book to a specific page. Damon watched on carefully. I stepped back.

"Caput est ubi memoriis iacebat, nisi hic filius a opprimo cogitationes, uti magiae meae pro bono hodie. Ostium lateris ad lucem quaero" Abigail cried in her thick Jamaican accent as the flame in the candle burst into color. Damon jumped back shocked.

"I really hope this works" me and my brother whispered to ourselves at the same time as the Bennett witch continued in her attempt to save our friend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes it was relatively short but I hope it included what you wanted and also what you needed. Not many reviews last chapter :S ****How about, 10 reviews and I'll post next chapter. That's all! :D Just post a review and the next chapter will be up in no time :)**

**Next chapter introduces Giuseppe once again and... the bad little Original we have all be waiting to see again :P OoOoOoOoOoh**

**_By the way... Option 3 was the winning option on my poll so the first chapter to that will be posted tomorrow :_****_D It will be DELENA, with lots of other characters and may include some Steroline too. But mainly DELENA! Eeep! A lot of you chose 3, so I hope you like it. It is called Through Thoughts Of My Own for those of you who wanted to know. _10 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL GIVE YOU CHAPTER 1 OF MY NEW STORY TOMORROW!_ yay x_**


	21. Chapter 20: Forget Me

**I know I'm late updated but life got ahead of me and I haven't been in a great place the past few days, hope you can forgive me.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, guys :D**

**This one is short :S**

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine.**

* * *

A Love That Breaks All Rules 

Chapter 20 - Forget Me

_"Did it work?" Damon asked._

* * *

Damon and Stefan stayed far away from Abigail and Elena's now levitating body. She was in mid air, her arm and legs hanging by her sides, completely useless. She was shaking and trembling, whilst Abigail knelt beside her with a stern expression on her face. She continued to chant, each Latin word somehow sending a jolt through Elena's body.

Damon was growing increasingly scared, worried, frightened, God know's what, by the second. His insides were burning and his whole world was crumbling around him. Elena's shakes and twitches went unnoticed by no one, each movement she made being monitored closely by her best friend and fiance. Both the Salvatore's were worried; Stefan shaking slightly but Damon standing and quietly sobbing. It was like watching her die, her body looked like wax. She was still and not moving, not even her chest moved to indicate her breathing.

Suddenly just as quickly as she shot up into mid air, Elena fell to the bed, Abigail's power giving way with a gasp. Damon ran to Elena whilst Stefan kneeled by Abigail.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Abigail nodded with a frown.

"I do not have enough power. I will need Bonnie. I ask you both to leave and come back later" she sighed. Damon's head shot up, staring at her with an expression that said 'You serious?!'

Damon stood up and knelt by his brother. "Why?" he growled at Abigail. Abigail smirked at the eldest brother.

"As I do the spell, my powers weaken and when they do the earth calls upon any life source that can give me power. You are a life source which the earth will happily wrip out in order for me to stay strong."

"The earth?" Damon asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Abigail nodded. Damon scoffed but stood up, staring down at the Bennett witch with a dangerous expression. "Save her", he demanded, his voice laced with worry and sorrow.

"I will try" Abigail smiled softly, standing and beginning again as the brothers left. The second they got outside, Damon headed to his own room and collapsed on the bed whilst Stefan ran out the door to the nearby church.

[...]

Deep under the church, was where Giuseppe was hidden. There were many passageways under the structure of the church. Stefan assumed this was where Elena and his brother were kept. He growled, but continued to stalk his way down the seemingly endless corridoor. Finally he came upon a room that had one word on it.

_'rapiendis'_

Stefan knew enough Latin to know that word meant 'kidnapped'. He opened the door slowly. There was a quiet groan and a shuffle. Stefan peaked around the door to see his father. Giuseppe was slouched against the wall, his eyes scrunched together to hold back cries of pain as a tall man stood in front of him with a long, hot poker. Stefan assumed it had been used on him.

Just as the man bent down to repeat the action, Stefan jumped inside the room

"Leave!" he shouted. The man's head snapped up and when he saw who it was he left slowly, eyeing Stefan strangely. Giuseppe opened his eyes slowly, one at a time. He gasped when he saw his son.

"Stay away from me!" Giuseppe cried trying to escape his chains. Stefan frowned, he never planned to do THIS to his father.

He looked around the room, feigning interest. This was the room Damon and Elena had resided in, which meant there was a large hole in the floor over in the opposite corner. They had decided to just throw the fallen rubble into the hole to fill it up; apparently it worked. "Looks different" he stated, kneeling down beside his father. He looked to his right and frowned. There was a small scrap of lace beside Giuseppe; about 5ft away, technically. He picked it up and eyed it. The small scrap was a piece of Elena's dress. Since he had found her with a torn green dress, he assumed it was part of that dress. The scrap was covered in red; blood.

"You did this to them, you realise?" Stefan roared, shoving the scrap in front of his fathers eyes.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He shot up and grabbed a pair of keys he had retrieved from Elijah and unlocked his fathers chains but kept a hold on his wrist- tight. Giuseppe squeaked, looking at his youngest son with a terrified expression.

"What are you doing?" Giuseppe asked whilst Stefan toed him out of the room.

"Where?" Stefan demanded. Giuseppe flinched. "Where what?"

Stefan growled, his grip tightening. "Where did you keep Damon when he first arrived?" Stefan screamed. Giuseppe swallowed the lump in his throat knowing what Stefan would see if he saw the room.

"Where!" Stefan roared, his eyes wide with anger. Giuseppe found his voice lost so he just pointed to a door not far down the corridor Stefan huffed and pulled his father along. He reached the door and swung it open, the wood hitting the world behind it.

Stefan only gasped.

Inside the small room was a large wooden chair. There were chains draped over every inch of it; indicated Damon had worn them all. Each chain was coated in a thick layer of dried blood. The chair was oak, but was beginning to turn red. The arms were ripped and... chewed? On the wall beside the chair was a cabinet. Inside were many weapons; there was a sword, small knife, big knife, whip, rocks, an axe and a long tube. Each instrument of torture was covered, and I mean covered, in blood. Damon's blood.

Stefan turned to his father. "What did you do!"

Giuseppes face was hard and emotionless. "Each day at dawn we would wake him from his sleep with the knife. Men would repeatedly cut him on his arms and legs perticularly. Sometimes they would even stab him, twisting the knife in the wound to make it deeper. That is how Elena heard. He would wake up screaming, and I did nothing", Giuseppe spat. Stefan froze.

"What else?" he demanded.

Giuseppe smiled evilly. "Every day at noon and then again at dawn, after he was knifed, we would whip his back. We did it all for revenge- for your mother. We planned to torture Elena and therefore torture Damon by hearing her cried but we decided to harm him instead as Elena would feel his pain and grieve more than she would if it were her. We also used to use the axe. We used to threaten him. If he refused to stand up to be whipped one man would threaten to go and kill Elena. He stood up every time. We even threw stones at him once."

Stefan breathed halted. His eyes were red, he saw nothing but a red haze. His insides burned with hate. He suddenly threw his father to the floor and kicked his stomach. Giuseppe gasped and held his stomach, groaning in pain.

"My BROTHER!" Stefan yelled, tears streaming. "THAT'S MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER!"

Giuseppe looked up at his son with terror filled eyes. Stefan froze in place and thought over everything. Damon had done everything in his power to protect Elena. Giuseppe had tortured Damon by not only hurting him, but threatening to hurt Elena. He looked to his father and spat at him.

"Elijah!" Stefan called and could instantly see the fear in his fathers eyes. Elijah suddenly turned up at his side, having vamp sped to his side. Stefan jumped.

"Yes, Stefan?"

"Get your men to tie him in _this _room. Do everything he did to my brother. I shall return at day break in two days; I expect him to be broken, not hurt. _Broken!" _

Stefan left, throwing his keys to Elijah and leaving to his home. Elijah looked down at Giuseppe slightly sympathetic but then saw the lack of grief and regret in the fathers eyes. He snapped his fingers and around six men turned up, all carrying fresh chains.

"What he did to his son" Elijah said and then left, just as he heard Giuseppe yell and struggle against the men.

[...]

Damon ran up to Elena's room where both Bennett's were attempting to help her regain her memories. He burst through the door to see his brother already there, sitting beside Elena. Damon ran to the bed and pushed Stefan aside slightly. Stefan didn't complain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked quietly, staring down at Elena as the witches left the room to return home and return with more ingredients. Damon looked to his younger brother in confused.

"What?" he asked. Stefan growled.

"What father did? Every day in that blasted room!" Stefan cried, a single tear rolling down his left cheek. Damon flung an arm around his brother and pulled him into his side; both brothers on their chests.

"He did a lot, yes. It was painful, yes. I hate him for it, yes. But not for hurting me" the raven haired brother sighed. Stefan looked at him in disbelief.

"Why then?"

"I hate Giuseppe because he threatened Elena, nearly killed Elena and took Elena from me. I will never forgive him for that" Damon stated, his eyes watering as he looked down at the girl he loved with every fiber of his being.

Stefan smiled slightly. "You really love her, don't you?"

Damon sighed, one tear rolling down his face. "More than I can describe. Every inch of me loves her. I love her with everything I've got. I see only her, I want only her and I love only her. She is the focus of my mind, all I think about. When you are in love, imagine that times a million, then you know what I feel."

Stefan smiled, looking at his sister in law and praying for her life and more importantly, her memories back.

[...]

Both Bennett's returned later in the night and all four of them returned to Elena's room. Abigail and Bonnie set straight to work, candles littering every inch of Elena's floor. They were alight, the flames high and burning. Damon and Stefan stayed back. Elena's body floated again, her twitches drastic. Damon was tense, again, whilst Stefan stared on in interest.

As the flames began to flicker, Damon knew the witches were weakening and began to panic. Only, just as he was about to say something, the witches stopped, the flames burst and turned to nothing and Elena's body fell to the bed again. Damon ran to her side, only this time, she was awake.

"Did it work?" Damon asked.

"She is awake. I believe it worked" Abigail said happily. Damon grinned ear to ear and stroked a strand of hair behind Elena's ear. She sat up slowly, her chocolate brown eyes searching the room in fear. Damon held her shoulders softly and looked her in the ears. Something about her was different.

"Elena?" Damon asked sweetly.

Elena turned to him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it, looking around at everyone's face. She looked scared and confused.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly different.

Damon looked confused. "Your room, love" he smiled.

At hearing what he called her, Elena turned to him abruptly. "What?" she asked, scared, extremely confused and slightly angry.

"Elena?" Damon asked, worried.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

Stefan could see Damon's heart sink. A tear rolled down Damon's face as the realization dawned on him.

She didn't remember him.

* * *

**Wanna find out what happens with Elena's memories? Well, give me a review and you can find out on Sunday. **

**Review to find out ;) **

**Hope you liked :D**


	22. Chapter 21: Creating something NEW

**What's happened to Elena memories?... Wanna find out? Is there a way to get her memories back?**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 21 - Creating something NEW**

**_"I remember a man; tall, dark, handsome. He said he loves me?"_**

**_"That's me"_**

* * *

Damon said nothing. He stood as still as stone. Stefan shifted his feet uncomfortably as he watched the tears roll down his eldest brothers face. Damon wiped them away angrily, standing up and walking slowly over to the wall. He threw his fists against the wall and buried his head in his hand.

"Damon, calm down" Stefan called, walking to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. Damon shook it off and stepped back. His face was bright red and wet with tears. He scrunched his eyes shut and grunted, his pain so obvious. Damon fell forward slightly, but Stefan caught him in his arms. Damon just stepped into his brother and sobbed.

Elena, Abigail and Bonnie all just sat and watched the Salvatore brothers comfort each other; like true brothers should. Elena was shocked, slightly worried that her saying she didn't know him would make him so upset. She stood up slowly, hands on the bed for support. She shuffled towards the brothers, her steps slow and quiet. She reached them and tapped Stefan's shoulder. Stefan looked up at her without pulling away. Elena smiled and nodded to the other brother. Stefan understood and pulled away from his brother. Damon smiled slightly at him, then turned to Elena and frowned. Elena looked at him with a longing look in her eyes although didn't understand why.

"Do you not remember anything?" Damon sniffed. Elena frowned.

"I remember one thing. I remember a man; tall, dark, handsome. He said he loves me?" Elena asked, her eyes hazy.

Damon smiled, yet only slightly. "That's me" he declared, bringing a hand to Elena's cheek. Elena lent into his touch, bringing a hand to rest on top of his. They smiled at each other, whilst Stefan smiled at them.

"But I do not remember anything. Only that. Only you" she sighed.

Damon grimaced. He nodded in understanding then turned to his brother and the witches. "Anything we can do?" he asked.

Abigail nodded, "Yes. Indeed there is. We shall try our best. Give us time."

[...]

"So, you want to try and... jog my memory?" Elena asked quietly. Damon nodded and continued to tow her through the trees. Elena giggled as she stumbled through the branches and bushes as they snagged at her dress. Damon chuckled at her reaction as he continued to pull her along.

When he burst through the bushes, with Elena behind him, he silenced. He pulled her across the muddy path. Elena stopped her giggling, staring down at the racing water. The current was strong, the waters splashing at the banks. Damon smiled down at the water, letting go of Elena's hand to sit down slowly. She lowered herself to the ground slowly, but Damon's hand stopped her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Allow me", Damon grinned, sitting down first and patting his lap. Elena sat down on his knee cautiously. She stared out to the water, Damon's hand rubbing small circles on her back.

"Why here?" Elena asked, looking back at Damon with a smirk.

Damon grinned, looking back out the water as he remembered the last time him and Elena had been here. The old Elena.

_Damon raced through the bushes, coming to an abrupt halt when he noticed the stream in front of him. Elena raced through the trees behind him, but didn't notice the stream. She gasped and put her foot down to stop herself, but before she knew it she had fallen over the edge. Damon called her name, lurching forward to grab her. Elena gasped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Elena giggled as Damon set her back down on her feet. _

_"Thank you Mr Salvatore" she flirted, bringing a hand to his cheek. Damon smirked and lent forward to kiss her. His lips brushed hers, causing Elena to sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Damon chuckled into the kiss, his lips devouring hers. Elena pulled back slowly, pecking his lips once more. She looked up at him and grinned. _

_"I love you" she breathed. Damon looked at her in shock, still not completely used to hearing her say those three magical words. Elena smiled and pulled back completely. Damon grinned and sat down, Elena sitting on his lap. Damon stroked her hair. _

_"I love you too", Damon grinned. Elena buried her head into the crook of his neck, looking out to the water. Damon looked out as well, staring at the rushing water that flowed down the stream. _

Damon smiled softly at the memory. He had loved that day as it had been the first time she had told him she loved him in the light of day. Another memory came rushing forward.

_"Come with me?" he asked, interlacing his fingers with hers. She nodded, and couldn't hold back a laugh as he towed her away from the estate and into the fields surrounding it._

_"Damon!" Elena giggled, "my shoes are not suitable!"_

_Damon chuckled but continued on, running deeper and deeper into the forest. He stopped abruptly and Elena tripped, falling into his arms._

_She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, supporting herself as he lifted her back up to her feet._

_Elena looked into his eyes, as he looked back at hers. In seconds, Damon sent his lips crashing against hers as they kissed as much as possible because they just knew that this moment would end soon._

Elena had a thing for falling into his arms. Damon smirked at both of the memories. He missed that, the times when they were a true couple in love, not just Damon trying to jog Elena's memories.

[...]

Abigail and Bonnie were sitting on Elena's bed with the book between them. Bonnie was quietly reciting spells from the book whilst Abigail was searching for a spell to restore memories. Stefan was sitting across from them in a small, wooden chair. Damon had taken Elena out to the stream in the forest to try and jog her memory and Stefan was well aware of what had happened to them in their past in that small clearing. He was slightly worried about the possibility that no spell could cure her of her 'amnesia' but he was holding on to the last tiny bit of hope she had.

Suddenly, Abigail threw the grimoire onto the floor. Stefan jumped to his feet and grabbed the book, placing it down on the chair beside the bed.

"What?" Stefan demanded, bringing a hand to rest on Abigail's knee. Abigail frowned and shook her head. Bonnie reached around her mother and pulled her closer in a small hug. Abigail growled in frustration.

"There is no spell" Abigail frowned. Stefan gulped, knowing what this meant.

Just then the door swung open and Damon hurried in with Elena's hand in his own. Elena was laughing merrily and Damon was smiling. They had had fun at the stream, talking about old memories and playing games. Stefan looked up to his brother and he was extremely upset. Damon's smile faded and he looked down at his brother in panic. Elena looked to Damon, worried.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, his arm wrapping around Elena's waste.

"There is no spell. Her memories are gone. Unless she can remember on her own, Elena will never remember any of the last 18 years of her life", Abigail sighed.

Damon and Elena both froze, knowing exactly what this meant for them.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but sometimes I need to stop the chapter at a certain point so I had to make it short. Hope it was okay and I hope you are all buzzing for the next chapter. **

**Do you guys remember the second flashback from chapter 4? **

**Review guys! :D**


	23. Final Chapter: The End Of The Beginning

**_PLEASE READ THIS! URGENT!_  
**

**I was beginning to loose ideas for this story, so I have decided to make this the _last chapter_. WAIT! Before you X the page and be unhappy, I would like to inform you that I AM doing a sequel to this story! Now... I know this ending is sudden and not what any of you expect, but I needed time to gather ideas and making you wait for another chapter was just too unfair. I tried my best and I really hope you don't dislike. **

**Please try and understand why I am doing this before you hate me :)**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is not my own. I write my fanfics for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**A Love That Breaks All Rules**

**Chapter 22 - The End Of The Beginning**

**"Wait a second? Are you- Are you saying that you remember?"**

* * *

Elena woke up slowly, the comforts of her own bed soothing her deeper and deeper into sleep. She struggled into a sitting position and looked around her room. The curtains were closed so no light was being emitted by the sun. Her candles were unlit, so her room was dark and quiet. She reached to her right and carefully lit the nearest candle using the small amount of light that _had_ managed to soak in through the cloth of the curtains. She smiled and turned to her left, expecting to see Damon sitting on her vanity chair with a full breakfast in front of him. He wasn't

For the past 3 days since they had found out there was no spell to refresh her memories, Damon had been attempting to bring up _old_ memories. He had told her that when they hadn't slept in the same room one night, the next morning he would always wake her up with a nice breakfast in bed. He had done that so far the past few days and Elena appreciated that so much. He had told her tales from their past about how they met and how they had told each other they loved each other. He had told her about Giuseppe taking them, describing it in as little detail as possible, keeping our the gory bits and just telling her that she had fallen through the floor and he had thought her gone.

Elena was both happy and unhappy at loosing her memories, because, in a sense, she didn't want to know the details, but everything else? She wanted it back. She wanted Damon back. He was so emotionally distant and Elena couldn't help but assume it was because of her inability to remember him. She wanted all their memories back; when they first went to the stream together, when they first played together, when they first kissed, when he first told her he loved her, when he _proposed! _

She flung the bedding off of her and stepped onto the cold, hard floor slowly. She trotted over to her vanity and saw no signs that Damon had even visited her. She pulled out the small chair, sitting down and giving herself a long, hard look in the mirror. She looked at the small drawings and pictures scattered over her vanity desk. She smiled when she picked up one of her brothers drawings.

_Wait!_ Elena thought. _Damon never told me about my family! How do I know that?_

Elena looked down at the picture and frowned in confusion. How did she know it was her brothers sketch? She sat up straight, brushing her hair and the picture aside. She looked down at her hands, as if they were dirty. She lifted them to her face and buried her head in her palms. She didn't know she was crying until she heard her own sobs and felt the tears well in her eyes. She cried into her hands, knowing she had lost almost everything. Elena looked to the mirror, her red-rimmed eyes dark, her face red and her cheeks tear-stained. She looked into her own eyes and couldn't help but cry even heavier. She stared into the eyes of a girl that was no longer Elena Gilbert. She was not the same girl, and realizing she never would be made her own heart swell then burst. She felt her eyes burn as tears streamed. Elena clutched at her chest, the fabric directly above her heart as if it hurt. She cried heavily.

"Elena!" someone shouted, wrapping their arms around her and pulling them into her chest. Elena mind was too busy processing her current situation she barely registered it was Damon comforting her. She turned to him and buried her head in his neck, breathing his familiar scent and knowing straight away who it was. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and cried. She sat and cried into his shoulder; her tears wetting his shirt. She cried for her memories, she cried for her lack of remembrance, she cried her family, and more importantly, she cried for him.

Elena's cried quietened as she pulled away slowly. Damon smiled sweetly at her. Elena turned to her vanity and nodded, wiping away her tears as her eyes met Damon's in the reflection. He smiled at her, so she smiled back.

"Come, I have plans for us" Damon sighed, coming to stand behind her as she finished applying her make-up. She had finally calmed down and had changed into suitable day clothes, but was still sitting at her desk like she had been for the past ten minutes. Damon, being Damon, had grown impatient. His breath tickled her neck, making Elena grin. Suddenly, she gasped. Damon jumped to attention, noticing the vacant look in her eyes. Elena felt herself slip from the edge of reality as she fell head first into a memory. She felt like air, her whole body was weightless.

She was some sort of ghost.

Creepy.

She looked at herself and almost cried again. Her whole body was surrounded by a white glow that seemed to be coming from her. She gasped and twirled around, Damon no longer behind her, although she was in the same place she had only just been in. She raised her hands when she saw no reflection in the mirror.

Ghost, she decided.

"Damon!" she heard a very familiar voice squeal, followed by a deep, throaty chuckle. Elena turned around in the chair she somehow managed to sit on. She gasped when she saw Damon kiss a woman who was not her. She had similar hair, but her dress was large and green. The bodice and sleeves were floral whilst the rest of the dress was a plain green. Damon was wearing brown, simple trousers and a white shirt with braces. She watched on as she felt her heart break when Damon spoke.

"I love you", Damon breathed, kissing the girl again and turning her so that she had her back to the bedroom door. The girl giggled as she finished her kiss and pushed him away, stepping around him and coming into Elena's view.

Elena gasped, _again. _**She** was standing there, in the long green dress, but also sitting on the vanity stool. Her 'other' self looked stunning and Elena couldn't help but hope people thought of _her_ that way. The 'other Elena' was smiling widely as she stepped towards the vanity, her hips swaying in a sensual motion. She stepped even closer to 'real' Elena, causing her to shriek and jump from the stool, backing away against the wall beside it. 'Future Elena' watched as her past self lent down and picked up a small ring, slipping it onto her finger.

"What is that?" past Damon asked, coming to stand behind her with his hands on her hips. Past Elena turned to him and smirked, her eyes glinting.

"A present" past Elena declared, shoving her finger into Damon's face. A glint of anger sparked in his own, cobalt eyes.

"Who?"

Past Elena smirked, stepping out of his hold. She ran to the opposite side of her bed and braced her hands on mattress. Damon did the same on the other side.

"Edward", past Elena grinned. Past Damon's eyebrows shot up. "The idiot who took you for dinner?" he demanding, stepping slowly around the bed. Past Elena looked cautious as she crawled onto the bed and side-stepped into the middle, again in line with him. Damon chuckled.

"Yes. The _new _man in my life" she teased. Suddenly, Damon jumped over the end of the bed and landed on his knees on the mattress. Past Elena squealed, rolling for the edge but past Damon grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her back. He grinned evilly at her, sticking his tongue out of the gap in his teeth. Past Elena laughed merrily as he lent over her, his hands keeping her wrists pinned down.

"Damon! What if your father should hear us?" past Elena laughed. Past Damon smiled and shook his head. "He is leaving to talk to the Forbes about a marriage that will never happen" he growled. Past Elena smirked and pecked his lips, bringing him out of his preoccupying thought. Future Elena looked on, one thought flying around her mind.

"Admit it!" past Damon roared, shoving her into the bed playfully. Past Elena giggled under him. "Admit what?" she demanded, flaying like a fish without water. Damon smirked at her sarcastic humor and pushed her down further.

"That I'm the only man in your life" he smirked. Elena scoffed.

"What about Stefan, Giuseppe, _Edward_" she joked. Damon narrowed his eyes and suddenly, his head shot down into the crook of her neck. Past Elena jumped, trying to bat him off. "Stop! no! I'm tick-ti-ticklish!"

Elena struggled under him as past Damon tickled her eye lobe, knowing she was most ticklish there. She laughed as he continued what he was doing. He sat back up abruptly, his hands still at her wrists. Past Elena panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Okay! You. Are. The. Only. Man. In. My. Heart. And life" she breathed romantically, all joking aside. Damon smiled widely and lent down to kiss her lips. "Good" he growled, deepening the kiss. Past Elena smiled into his lips.

"I love you" Elena giggled, pulling herself away from him. Caught off guard, Damon fell back onto the mattress. Elena quickly ran from the room with Damon close behind her.

Future Elena ran from the corner to follow them, but when she looked down the hallway, it was empty, and the house was quiet.

All of a sudden, Elena felt her weight return, her body slowly lowering to the ground. The room around her slowly melted away and the glow her body emitted began to die down. She shook her head, an urgent look in her eyes.

Then she was back on the vanity stool in her room. In the future. In the present. Damon was behind her, his eyes pleading. Elena shook her head and stood up slowly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"Damon demanded, shaking her shoulders. Elena smacked his hands away and stepped towards her bed, falling onto the mattress. Damon knelt in front of her, seriously worried. Elena smiled softly at him.

"Do you remember when Giuseppe left to talk to the Forbes about you marrying Caroline and we ran into the room and you got jealous because Edward Stock gave me a ring?" Elena blurted.

Damon rose slowly. "Of course I do. I hated that ring, you wore it so happily, as if you were proud. Then I made you admit I was the only man in your life then you ran away-" Damon stopped abruptly and looked down at Elena in disbelief.

"Wait a second? Are you- Are you saying that you remember?" he gasped. Elena smiled, nodding slowly. Suddenly, she was in Damon's arms as he twirled her around the room, her skirt flying out behind her as she laughed. Damon set her down again.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked. Elena frowned. "I remember the underground place. Giuseppe. Falling. Also that my brother drew me that sketch", she pointed down to the drawing on her desk, "Apart from you, the ring and the drawing _and_ Giuseppe taking us, that is it" she sighed, looking to the floor.

When she had seen that in her dreams, Giuseppe taking them, the night before, she had thought it was just that, a dream. But now she realized that what she had seen in her dream and what Damon had told her were very much the same, only hers more detailed. It had to be a memory.

"So, you are slowly remembering?" Damon smiled, the corner of his mouth in line with his ear. Elena giggled and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" she screamed, bringing his lips to her own in a kiss. Although that one thought was still flying around her mind, _Where and who was the Elizabeth Salvatore Damon had mentioned in the underground chamber?_

[...]

"Why are you not eating Elena?" Damon asked, pointing at her full plate with his fork.

Elena's head shot up. "Just thinking", she lied. Damon smiled, going back to eating his own dinner.

"So you are beginning to remember than?" Stefan grinned. Elena looked at him and nodded, a small smile on her face.

"What's the time Damon?" Stefan asked. Damon pulled the small, golden pocket watch from his pocket and flipped it open. "Almost 7" he told his brother. Stefan frowned. He had arranged a new time to meet with Elijah and that was thirty minutes ago. He had to hurry.

Just as he was about to make up an excuse, the front door suddenly flew off it's hinges and smashed into the wall. Elena screamed and ran to Damon's side, his arms surrounding her. The wood shattered and splintered as it hit the wall with force. She watched on it horror as the front windows began to shatter, something small but hard being thrown at them. As the glass flew back, Elena felt Damon push her under the table. She was breathing heavily but didn't question him. The glass flew around her.

Damon cursed when another shard of glass got wedged in his skin. He jumped to his feet and both the brothers hurried to the hall. Stefan gasped.

Two bodies were laying on the floor, pools of blood around them. Damon felt his heart break when he saw who they were; Abigail Bennett and Rosalinda, his maid. Damon had been close to the both of them. Both brothers looked up to the door simultaneously.

Niklaus and Elijah were standing in the doorway, blood over their shirts.

Suddenly, Elijah threw another body into the hall. Everyone heard a small gasp. "You were late!" he shouted at Stefan.

Their heads turned to Elena who was standing over the body of a man. She fell to her knees and attempted to clean his face, hoping to get a better view of him. Damon turned his attention to the body and felt his brother stiffen when he noticed who it was.

Giuseppe.

He was laying, dead, in a heap on the floor beside Elena. His hair was matted with blood and his face was drenched in it. Elena felt herself gag so she stepped away, her back hitting the wall. She looked to the doorway and gasped at the sight.

"Rosalinda!" she yelled, running for her friends body. Damon quickly hooked his arms around her waist before she could pass, and effectively get closer to Klaus.

"DAMON!" Elena screamed, tears streaming as she tried to reach the body.

"I know, Elena, I know" Damon whispered in her ear. Elena slumped back into his arms, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck, sobbing. Stefan growled.

"Hello, Salvatore brothers, Elena" Klaus greeted. Elena turned to face him slowly, still in Damon's arms. "Who are you?" she asked. Klaus scoffed. Damon and Stefan stiffened, knowing exactly who he was.

"Well, love, I am Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. And this is my brother Elijah" Klaus smirked, pointing to the man at his side. Damon's eyes narrowed as he looked at Elijah, Elijah looking back at him with a sorry look in his own. Elena gasped.

"Elijah?" she questioned. Since her memory of the torture had returned, Elena remembered meeting Elijah. Uh-oh. Damon grimaced.

"I apologize, Miss Elena" Elijah nodded to her. Elena scoffed, her eyes wide with fear and disgust.

Then Klaus stepped forward, his feet stopping just outside the threshold. Damon watched him with cautious eyes. "Care to let us in?" Klaus queried. Damon stepped back with Elena slowly, Stefan doing the same.

"No", he spoke up for the first time, his voice croaky.

"Fair enough then. Caroline?" Klaus called. Damon frowned when Caroline stepped out from behind the Mikaelson brothers, her eyes empty and her back straight. She walked into the estate slowly, each step controlled. Damon understood what was happening and stepped back further. Stefan grimaced and did the same. Elena watched on, terrified, as Caroline stalked towards them. When she was in a reasonable amount, she turned to the brother in the door way. Damon and Stefan knew what was happening.

"Elijah and Klaus, come-"

"No!" Stefan yelled, throwing her to the floor. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and began towing her out of the room.

"Stefan!" she called back, reaching behind her as she watched him fight off the blonde. Damon continued to drag her away. "He'll be fine!" Damon shouted, running into the kitchen with Elena behind him. He let go of Elena's hand and fell to his knees, opening the closest cardboard door. He threw things over his shoulder, cursing when he didn't find what he wanted. He moved on to another.

"What are you looking for?" Elena demanded. Damon growled, flinging a pan over his right shoulder. "Vervain. It's toxic to vampires!" he shouted.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?" Elena screamed. Damon turned to her then, a small vile with a orange-y gold liquid inside in one hand and another red one in the other, "When the vampire was after you we needed to be prepared!" he replied. He opened the red vile and chugged half of it down, then forced the rest down Elena's throat. She gasped, coughing and spluttering.

Elena had no idea what it was, but Damon knew.

Suddenly, Damon grabbed her hand. He ran to her side and pulled her into the dining room. Elena yelled when he pushed her under the table again.

"Stay here. Please. I'm begging you!" he shouted, before running off to help his brother. Elena slouched back against the wood and panted heavily. How was this all happening?

"No!" she heard.

"Arrrghhh" someone shouted in agony.

"Come in!"

"No!"

"Thank you"

"Damn you Klaus!"

Then she heard a scream. A very familiar one. Damon! Elena jumped out from under the table and raced for the hall. She screamed when she saw Stefan and Damon lying lifeless on the floor. There was no blood surrounding them, but they were dead for sure. Elena screamed as her heart burst, collapsing to her knees beside them. She sobbed, cradling Damon's cheeks in her hands. Suddenly, her memories refreshed and her heart ached even more now she had them back. All of them back. Her family, Damon proposing, returning home, the Bennett witches, dying, her mother burning, Elizabeth dying, EVERYTHING.

"Please!" she screamed. "Come back to me!" Damon was still. Elena screamed again, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Please" she whispered, "I love you"

"Isn't that cute" Klaus laughed, stepping in front of Elena.

"Just kill me" she begged, sobbing, as she looked up at the man who killed the love of her life and her best friend. Klaus scoffed.

"Soon my dear, soon" he laughed, grabbing Elena's arm and disappearing from the house.

* * *

**I know what you all think, but did I not say in the first AN that I am doing a sequel. I apologize for the lack of info on this being the last chapter before hand, but today I decided, you know what, I want to finish my story on an ending that will make you all gasp and crave more. So? Sorry! But this is the last chapter of A Love That Breaks All Rules. **

**I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL CALLED "The Result Of Undying Love" WHICH WILL BE BEGUN IN THE END OF FEBRUARY, BEGINNING OF MARCH!**

**Don't hate me, I know you will, but please don't :D**

**I tried my best, honestly I did, but I hope you don't mind and you will all look out for my return SOON!**

**Reviews will help me understand if I did wrong or right!**

**P.S- Thank you for all the support and encouragement I have been given. You kept me going till the end! OMG! OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY! :D THANK YOU XOX**


	24. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I hope you all get this little message. **

**The sequel is NOW UP. The Result of Undying Love is ready for viewing so head to my profile or to this link to see it!**

* * *

**Sequel Link: s/9169152/1/The-Result-Of-Undying-Love**

* * *

Thanks guys! Enjoy!

CookieDoughDEr xox


End file.
